La Dama de Hierro
by ZettaInverse
Summary: Historia con OC. ¡Una novelizacion del Anime y el Juego! Raimon finalmente salió victorioso y logró coronarse como campeón del torneo Football Frontier, pero su victoria es corta gracias al ataque de seres de fuera de esta tierra... ¿Quienes son los miembros de Aliea Gakuen? ¿Por qué vinieron a la tierra? ¡Descubranlo! FubukiXOCXKazemaru.
1. Cosas Viejas, Infelices y Lejanas

**Muy bien, intentemos esto otra vez: Nuevo comienzo, nuevo fic, nada de tonterías. Antes que nada: Este fic será más o menos una combinación entre el Anime y el Juego. Por lo cual, habrá un par de cambios:**

**-Varias escenas extra que están en el Juego, pero no en el Anime. Si nunca lo jugaste, y ves una escena que no recuerdas, lo más probable es: está en el juego.**

**-Estoy jugando a la versión Remastered, por lo cual los diálogos no serán 100% fieles a los originales, ya que el juego está en Ingles. Utilizo esta versión ya que me ahorro el problema de tener que cambiar los nombres del doblaje por los originales.**

**-El único OC que verán por algún tiempo es Sakuya. Taiga se va a incorporar en la segunda temporada/juego. Quien sabe, quizá algún día vuelvan Miyako y Nanako…**

**Por ahora esto sería todo. Ahora: ¡Que comience el fic!**

* * *

Teikoku Gakuen… Un equipo famoso no solo por su habilidad, sino por su brutalidad en el campo y el destino que le espera a todos los que pierdan contra ellos. Se ganaron a pulso el título del mejor equipo de Japón, y lo estaban demostrando en el partido contra la Academia Tsukimihara. Bueno… Más que un partido, era una paliza: El marcador se encontraba 12-0 a favor de Teikoku. Todos los jugadores de Tsukimihara se encontraban muy cansados, mientras que los de Teikoku básicamente no habían sudado una gota. Solamente quedaban unos segundos para que acabe el partido, y el balón se encontraba en posesión de los que estaban a la delantera. El capitán, un chico con goggles, cabello castaño con rastas y una capa roja, fácilmente le pasó el balón a la única chica del equipo: Una muchacha con ojos rojos y cabellera plateada que le llegaba hasta encima de la cintura, que además tenía dos trenzas que le recorrían toda la cara hasta los hombros. Hecho esto, le dio una simple orden.

-"Izayoi, acaba con esto."

La chica asintió y empezó a girar alrededor del esférico hasta que una oscura flor roja se formó, consumiéndola a ella y al balón. Inmediatamente, la planta se abrió, disparando a la peliplateada en el aire, quien estaba a punto de darle una chilena al esférico que se estaba cargando con una energía oscura.

-"¡Floral Despair!"

Al decir esas palabras, la muchacha pateó, y el balón inmediatamente salió disparado dentro de una corriente de energía roja oscura. Los pocos miembros de Tsukimihara que quedaban en pie fueron derribados por el poder del tiro, y el portero débilmente intento cubrirse con sus manos, solo para que estos se rindieran fácilmente ante la técnica, dejando el marcador en 13-0

-"¡Gooooooooool!" El comentarista exclamó apenas el balón toco la red de la portería. "¡Tras una abrumadora muestra de poder, esta es una victoria para la Academia Teikoku!" El entrenador de los derrotados quedo de rodillas en el suelo, viendo como todos los jugadores de su equipo estaban tirados en el suelo. Sin que se diera cuenta, el otro entrenador se le acercó y lo miro con un aire de superioridad.

-"Han perdido. ¿Recuerdas cómo trata Teikoku a los perdedores?"

-"S-Si…" Respondió el otro hombre débilmente al ver como se le entregaba un pedazo de papel.

-"Los perdedores no merecen existir." Afirmó el victorioso. Inmediatamente, empezó a temblar todo, al mismo tiempo en que unas luces se acercaban al campo.

-"¡Hazlo!" Exclamó el chico de rastas, a lo cual todo el mundo salió del lugar. De repente, unos vehículos blindados con la bandera de Teikoku colgando empezaron a estrellar y destruir no solo el campo, si no también toda la Academia. Mientras los alumnos de Tsukimihara miraban la escena horrorizados, los de Teikoku simplemente sonreían o se mofaban… Excepto Izayoi, quien tenía una expresión neutral en su rostro.

-"¡Equipo, nos vamos!" Ordenó el entrenador. Cuando todo el equipo se subió a uno de los blindados, le dedicó una última mirada a los derrotados y dio la orden de retirada.

Ya dentro del vehículo, Izayoi se acercó a su asiento, donde había dejado un libro abierto. Se sentó y siguió leyendo la parte donde se había quedado antes de bajar.

-"_Adiós a las Armas_… ¿Que ya no habías terminado ese?" Pregunto un chico de piel morena, cabellera blanca y que tenía un parche en el ojo, quien asomó la cabeza sobre el asiento de delante.

-"Es cierto, pero aun así… Adoro este libro." Respondió la peliplateada.

-"¡Dijiste lo mismo sobre los últimos 5 que leíste!"

-"Hmph, pues el que no sepas apreciar la literatura no es mi culpa, Baka **(1)**."

-"Sakuma, deja de molestar a Sakuya. Ya sabes que es capaz de golpearte." Comentó el muchacho sentado junto a él, quien tenía cabello puntiagudo y castaño, y unos tatuajes cerca de los ojos que le recorrían toda la cara.

-"Vamos, Genda. ¡Nunca me dejas divertirme!" Respondió el peliblanco haciendo un puchero. Los tres soltaron una pequeña carcajada gracias a su reacción. Entonces, el capitán del equipo se acercó.

-"Izayoi, solo quería decirte que lo hiciste bastante bien en tu último partido."

-"¿…Ultimo? ¿A qué te refieres, Kidou?" Preguntó Sakuma.

-"Mañana, Izayoi se ira a otra escuela. Este fue su último partido en Teikoku."

-"¡¿P-Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡Podríamos haber buscado un oponente más desafiante!" Exclamó el del parche. Obviamente, no tenía ni idea de que su amiga ya no estaría mañana.

-"Sakuma… Si mal lo recuerdo, Kidou lo anunció el otro día. ¿Te dormiste en clase de nuevo?" Esta vez, preguntó Genda.

-"Ehh… Pues, yo… Creo que sí." Respondió Sakuma avergonzado mientras se rascaba una mejilla con su dedo índice, lo cual provoco otra carcajada de los presentes.

-"Pero hablando en serio: No será lo mismo sin ti, enana." Comentó Genda mientras le arruinaba el cabello juguetonamente.

-"Demonios, si hubiera sabido que te ibas habría marcado 10 goles más…" Agregó Sakuma. Entonces, el vehículo se detuvo.

-"¡Sakuya Izayoi, ya llegamos a tu residencia!" Gritó el entrenador.

-"Bueno, fin del trayecto… Nos vemos pronto ¿Eh?" Dijo Kidou con una sonrisa.

-"Por supuesto… Nos vemos." Respondió Sakuya, dándole un abrazo. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, varios miembros del equipo le decían adiós o que la extrañarían. Pero antes de salir, el entrenador la detuvo.

-"Todavía no es tarde. ¿Segura que te vas?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-"…Si, entrenador Kageyama. Mi decisión está hecha." A esta respuesta, el hombre mayor solo soltó un "Hmph", y la dejó salir. Apenas puso los dos pies fuera del vehículo, sus puertas se cerraron y aceleró hacia otra dirección. Apenas vio que ya estaban fuera de vista, tocó el timbre de la mansión, al cual respondió una persona en el portero eléctrico.

-"¿Quién es?" Preguntó.

-"Soy yo."

-"No sé quién es 'yo'"

-"Kaito, deja de hacerte el tonto y ábreme la puerta, me estoy muriendo de frio."

-"Hermanita, necesitas tener mejor sentido del humor…" Y dicho esto, le abrió la puerta. La chica recorrió todo el jardín de enfrente hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, donde la recibió su hermano mayor: Un hombre de cabello negro, con ojos azules y una cicatriz en su mano derecha. "¿Cómo te fue?"

-"¿Cómo crees? Ganamos 13-0." Respondió Sakuya mientras iba hacia la biblioteca a dejar el libro. El mayor se quedó mirándola en silencio hasta que por fin habló.

-"¿Fuiste a ver a Mamá?" La chica se quedó quieta y en silencio por unos segundos.

-"Si… Dicen que sigue estable… Pero quizá no dure mucho." Respondió al mismo tiempo que una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Kaito simplemente cubrió los suyos con su mano cicatrizada.

-"Lo siento... Sé que no quieres hablar de eso. Bueno, ya es tarde. Vete a dormir, ya planché tu nuevo uniforme." La chica obedeció y se fue inmediatamente a su cuarto sin decir ni una palabra. "…De nada."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los dos hermanos se disponían a ir hacia sus respectivas obligaciones: Sakuya a la escuela, y Kaito al trabajo.

-"¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve? Tengo que pasar por allí de todas formas." Preguntó el mayor.

-"No, tranquilo, estaré bien. Además, aún es temprano."

-"Pues como quieras. Nos vemos más tarde entonces."

En cuanto Kaito se fue, Sakuya se decidió a repasar por última vez si tenía todo lo necesario para la jornada.

_-"Veamos… Libros de Texto, Lapiceras, Cuadernos, Lápices, un Libro de Literatura por si acaso… Sí, tengo todo."_

Entonces, salió de la casa, cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió a su nueva escuela. A mitad del camino, se dio cuenta de cómo un chico con una cabellera celeste, la cual llevaba en una coleta, y llevaba el uniforme de la misma escuela, la rebasó trotando. La chica simplemente pensó _"¿Por qué no?" _y empezó a seguirle el ritmo. En cuanto él se dio cuenta que Sakuya estaba a su lado, simplemente la miro de forma desafiante y aceleró el paso. La peliplateada no se dispuso a quedarse atrás y lo siguió de cerca. Así corrieron, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la escuela. El peliceleste le levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-"Eres buena, hasta ahora nadie pudo mantener el ritmo conmigo. Me llamo Kazemaru Ichirouta, por cierto. ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto antes." Preguntó.

-"Gracias, yo me llamo Sakuya Izayoi, y sí, soy nueva." Respondió al mismo tiempo que cruzaron las puertas de entrada.

_-"Bueno, aquí estamos: Instituto Raimon. Aunque es mucho más pequeño que Teikoku, la gente aquí parece más amigable…"_

* * *

Al no saber cuál era su salón de clase, Sakuya se dirigió a la oficina del director para poder preguntar dónde está, pero quedó confundida cuando allí encontró a una chica pelirroja quien no podía tener más edad que ella en lugar de un adulto responsable.

-"Disculpa ¿Dónde está el director?"

-"Yo estoy a cargo." Respondió la pelirroja con un tono de voz frío.

-"Perdón, soy nueva aquí…"

-"Ya lo sé. Si vienes a preguntar cuál es tu salón, es el 2-B." Pero antes que Sakuya se fuera, la otra chica lanzó una pregunta: "¿Vienes de Teikoku?" El solo mencionar su antiguo instituto causó que se detuviera.

-"Si. ¿Hay algún problema?"

-"Por supuesto que no, solo quería decirte que quizá elegiste un mal momento para cambiarte. No quiero distraerte más, vete."

* * *

Después de su encuentro con la "Directora", Sakuya se fue al salón 2-B. Allí, vio que casi todos los asientos ya estaban ocupados, menos uno junto a Kazemaru.

-"¿Está ocupado?" Preguntó la peliplateada, a lo cual el chico se volteó a verla.

-"Hola de nuevo. Y no, está libre."

Pasaron un par de minutos hablando sobre lo primero que les vino a la mente, hasta que sonó la campana y el profesor entro al salón.

-"Como ya sabrán, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna en el instituto." Dijo mientras miraba a toda la clase. "¿Podrías presentarte, por favor?"

-"Por supuesto." Se levantó. "Mi nombre es-"

-"¡Sakuya Izayoi!" Exclamó un chico con cabello castaño y una banda naranja en la cabeza, mientras se levantaba forzosamente de su asiento. "¡Eres _La dama de Hierro_, la mejor delantera de Teikoku!" A este comentario, la chica simplemente le dedico una mirada molesta mientras pensaba _"Y ahí va mi bajo perfil, volando libre por el cielo de la mañana."_

-"¡Endou, toma tu asiento!" Ordenó el profesor, a lo cual el castaño simplemente soltó un "Hai!"** (2) **y obedeció.

-"Yare Yare **(3)**… Bueno, como dijo nuestro amigo, mi nombre es Sakuya Izayoi, y me vine a este instituto desde la academia Teikoku." Continúo la peliplateada, lo cual causó que todos los presentes se quedaran mirándola con aire de inferioridad. "…Por favor, no me traten de ninguna forma especial solo porque vengo de allí. Solo véanme como una persona más." Y dicha la frase, volvió a sentarse.

* * *

Apenas terminó la clase y tocó el timbre de salida, Kazemaru le preguntó a Sakuya.

-"Voy a salir a correr con unos amigos del equipo de Atletismo. ¿Quieres venir?"

-"Si no te importa esperar. Tengo que ir a otro lugar, pero no tardare demasiado." Respondió la peliplateada.

-"Por supuesto. Haz lo que necesites, te esperamos en la entrada." En cuanto Kazemaru se fue, y mientras Sakuya guardaba sus cosas, Endou se le acercó y le hablo.

-"¡Ohayo **(4)**, Izayoi-sama!" Saludó mientras le ofrecía una mano.

-"¿No dije que no quería nada de tratamiento especial? Llámame Sakuya." Respondió. "Ahora ¿Qué quieres?"

-"Bueno, pues quería preguntarte si podrías venir a ver nuestro club de Futbol-" La chica inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a irse.

-"Ahora no, necesito ir a otro lugar. Quizás otro día."

Sakuya se alejó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que se aseguró que Endou no la seguía, y se dirigió hacia su destino: El hospital. Allí, caminó lentamente hacia la habitación 310, donde se encontraba una mujer mayor con cabellos negros, quien se encontraba dormida en la cama con un electrocardiógrafo conectado a su pecho.

-"Hola mamá… Perdón por venir tarde hoy." Le dijo a la dormida. "Hoy fue mi primer día en mi nueva escuela. Aunque algunos chicos sean raros como Endou, seguro son buenas personas… Sé que estarías de acuerdo con mi decisión. Kageyama nos está utilizando, lo sé. También creo que, en el fondo, Kidou también lo sabe. Solo espero que tome la decisión correcta…" Se detuvo a mirarla, y de la nada, soltó una lágrima. "¿…Cuando vas a despertar? La casa ya no es la misma sin ti ni papá… Aunque su pensión nos alcanza para vivir, de nada sirve si solo estamos nosotros… Kaito tampoco es el mismo, aunque pretende que ya lo superó, sé que está sufriendo…" Se levantó. "Volveré mañana… Adiós."

Mientras bajaba la escalera pensando en otras cosas, se chocó con otra persona. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle que se fijara por donde caminaba, lo reconoció inmediatamente: Un cabello blanco puntiagudo y, aunque no llevaba ningún uniforme, sabía muy bien que era alumno de Kidokawa Seishuu. Después de todo, eran eternos rivales. Mientras se miraban sin saber que decir, finalmente el peliblanco habló.

-"¿Viniste a ver a tu madre?"

-"Si. Y tú ¿Viniste a ver a tu hermana, Goenji?"

-"Si." A pesar de ser rivales, no se odiaban. Al contrario, eran amigos.

-"…Me voy." Dijo Sakuya antes de que la situación se pusiera más incómoda.

* * *

Mientras Sakuya regresaba a la escuela para encontrarse con Kazemaru, notó una conmoción en el campo que estaba justo después de las puertas. Allí se encontraban Endou, Kazemaru y dos chicos a los que no conocía intentando quitarle un balón a un grupo de mayores. A pesar de que se supone que el castaño tenía más experiencia en el Futbol, era incapaz de robar el esférico. Durante todo eso, los mayores se burlaban.

-"¡Patético!"

-"¡Que triste excusa para un club de Futbol!"

-"¡Ni siquiera pueden practicar por su cuenta y tienen que acudir al club de Atletismo!"

Al escuchar sus burlas, Sakuya no pudo evitar el enfadarse. ¿Aprovecharse de los más débiles? Era básicamente lo mismo que Teikoku. Inmediatamente, corrió hacia el que tenía el balón y, aprovechando que no la esperaban, lo robó fácilmente.

-"¡¿Pero qué…?!" Los cuatro miraron asombrados como Sakuya rebotaba el balón con su rodilla. Sin decir nada más, se lanzaron contra ella para intentar recuperarlo, pero la peliplateada esquivaba todos sus ataques elegantemente. Por algo la llamaban _La Dama de Hierro, _después de todo. Finalmente, se cansó de juguetear con ellos y le pasó el balón de nuevo a Endou, el cual lo atrapo con sus manos. Aún así, los otros tenían energía para seguir hablando.

-"¡Par de debiluchos, dependen de una chica para que luche sus peleas!" Ese comentario enfadó aún más a Endou.

-"¡No dejaré que hables así de nuestro equipo!" Pero antes que pudiera hacer nada, Kazemaru lo detuvo.

-"¡Endou, cálmate! Parece que si tenían reservado el campo después de todo…"

-"¡Endou, hazle caso a Kazemaru!" Exclamó otra persona que se acercó corriendo: una chica con cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos marrones, quien llevaba un chándal naranja y blanco. "¡Si causas problemas, quizá no nos dejen usar el campo otra vez!" En cuanto Endou se dio cuenta de lo que eso podría significar, se tranquilizó. Derrotado, se fue junto a sus acompañantes.

-"Endou ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto la castaña. El mencionado simplemente dio una sonrisa como respuesta.

-"Si, no te preocupes. Además ¡Pude ver jugar a Sakuya-chan!" A ese comentario, la peliplateada soltó un suspiro.

-"Ah, perdón, me olvide de presentarme. Me llamo Aki. Aki Kino." Dijo la chica ofreciendo su mano, la cual Sakuya correspondió.

-"Lo siento Endou, tengo que volver a mi entrenamiento." Comentó Kazemaru.

-"Yo me voy con él. Créeme, si pudiera, te ayudaría." Agregó Sakuya.

* * *

Mientras los atletas corrían por la ciudad, Sakuya y Kazemaru iban por delante mientras que los otros dos lo seguían lo mejor que podían. Cuando el sol ya estaba bajando, estaban recorriendo una parte del mercado, cuando se encontraron con Kaito.

-"¿No se supone que sales más tarde?" Preguntó su hermana.

-"Si, resulta ser que faltaron varios pacientes y me dejaron salir más temprano, je." Respondió. "Por cierto… ¿Ya encontraste novio? Se nota que no extrañas a Kidou." Agregó viendo a Kazemaru y soltando una carcajada. Sakuya, quien se había puesto roja ya sea de la vergüenza o de la rabia, gritó un "¡Baka!", le pisó el pie derecho y salió corriendo, con el resto de los corredores siguiéndola. "¡Bueno, bueno, lo siento!" Murmuró Kaito adolorido.

Kazemaru intentó volver a correr al lado de Sakuya, quien seguía sonrojada. En cuanto la alcanzó, la chica miró hacia otro lado para que no le viera el rostro. Intentando iniciar una conversación, le dijo:

-"Entonces… ¿De que trabaja tu hermano?"

-"¿Además de ser un idiota de primera? Es Psicólogo." Respondió. "Y para que quede claro, nunca hubo nada entre Kidou y yo, es solo que su pasatiempo favorito es fastidiar."

-"¿…Quien es Kidou?"

-"El capitán de Teikoku."

* * *

Después de correr por otro rato y parar para cenar algo, decidieron hacer su próximo objetivo la casa de Sakuya. En cuanto llegaron, volvieron a encontrarse con Kaito abriendo el portón con su llave, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo su hermana le dio una mirada penetrante que básicamente decía _"Habla y te arrancaré los ojos."_, por lo cual cerró la boca antes de que pudiera arrepentirse. Kazemaru, en cambio, se quedó mirando boquiabierto la casa.

-"¿Sorprendido?" Ese comentario lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-"Ehh, pues… Ya me esperaba que vivieras en una casa grande ya que ibas a Teikoku, pero…" Sakuya soltó una risita. "¡N-No es gracioso!"

-"Si tú lo dices… Bueno, nos vemos mañana." Terminó la peliplateada y siguió a Kaito dentro, mientras que los demás siguieron su camino.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en las entradas del instituto, Sakuya se sorprendió al ver allí a Goenji vestido con el uniforme de Raimon.

-"¿Y qué haces tú aquí?" Preguntó la peliplateada.

-"Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Escuché que te fuiste de Teikoku, pero no pensé encontrarte aquí." Mientras los dos entraron en un silencio incomodo, Goenji solo pensaba en sacarse una duda que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo: "¿Cómo lo haces?"

-"¿Hacer que?"

-"El que no te importe el accidente. Cada vez que te veo estás feliz, sonriendo, riendo… Ni siquiera me culpas a mí ni a Yuuka, aunque lo más probable es que Orihime no despierte…" Inmediatamente, Sakuya se volteó y, básicamente, lo fulminó con la mirada.

-"¿Acaso crees que no me importa? ¿Piensas que esto es fácil para mí? Me temo que no." Simplemente, estaba furiosa. "La única razón por la que no huí como tu fue porque mi madre no querría verme tirarlo todo a la basura. Y sabes muy bien que Yuuka tampoco querría que tú lo hicieras." Goenji, pensativo, simplemente la miró alejarse. Tenía que admitir que era un buen argumento.

A Goenji le tocó estar en el mismo salón que Sakuya, Kazemaru y Endou. No hace falta decir que se volvió a repetir la misma escena del día anterior: Endou levantándose en medio de la presentación del nuevo, solo para que el profesor lo mandara a sentarse. A la hora de la salida, mientras Endou intentaba entablar conversación con Goenji, un miembro del club de Futbol lo fue a buscar, diciéndole que lo necesitaban en la oficina del director. Por fin libre de la voz del castaño, el peliblanco se dirigió hacia Sakuya.

-"Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte…" La chica solo suspiró.

-"Lo sé. ¿Vas al hospital?"

-"Si. ¿Vienes?"

Mientras los dos se dirigían a la puerta trasera del instituto, ya que era un camino más corto, no pudieron evitar el ver a Endou corriendo por toda la escuela con un cartel que decía "¡REUNIENDO MIEMBROS PARA DERROTAR A TEIKOKU!" En cuanto lo leyó, la peliplateada quedó horrorizada.

-"Van… ¿¡Van a venir aquí?!" Recuerdos de lo que le sucedía a los vencidos llenaron su mente.

-"¿Por qué querría el mejor equipo del país venir a jugar con ellos?" Agregó Goenji. "No crees que… ¿Vienen por ti?"

-"Lo dudo. Si quisieran obligarme a regresar, lo habrían hecho de forma directa. Además, Kidou estaba de acuerdo con mi salida, y respetó mi decisión."

* * *

Después de visitar a sus respectivos familiares en el hospital, los dos se dirigieron hacia la torre de metal, donde se quedaron mirando el ocaso en silencio.

-"¿Por qué no vuelves a jugar?" Preguntó Sakuya. "Ya te dije, a Yuuka no le gustaría verte así." El peliblanco simplemente ignoro la pregunta, concentrado en ver el sol.

-"¡Goenji-san! ¡Sakuya-chan!" Los dos suspiraron molestos al saber bien de quien era esa voz. Endou intentó convencer a Goenji de que se uniera al equipo de futbol, solo para ser rechazado. Al ver como el peliblanco se alejaba, intentó lo mismo con Sakuya.

-"¿Qué dices tú, Sakuya-chan? ¡Eras la mejor delantera de Teikoku! ¡Contigo en el equipo seguro que ganamos!" El castaño volvió a ofrecer su mano. La chica simplemente se quedó mirándola, hasta que tomó una decisión.

-"Endou, necesito que entiendas algo. El entrenador de Teikoku… Es un hombre despiadado. Esa es la única razón por la que me fui. El que venga de la nada y quiera jugar contra ustedes, que son la misma escuela a la que me cambié, es demasiado raro. Debe ser una trampa. Créeme, si fuera cualquier otro equipo, te ayudaría encantada." Endou, aunque triste, entendió la situación. Decidido, exclamó:

-"¡Entonces, obsérvame! ¡Voy a entrenar lo más duro que pueda, así te prometo que derrotare a Teikoku y podrás jugar con nosotros!"

-"Endou-kun…" La chica se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué hacer. "Baka… No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir." A pesar de sus palabras, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. "Entonces, déjame ayudarte."

Endou sacó un cuaderno viejo que tenía guardado, y le explicó a Sakuya que le perteneció a su fallecido abuelo. De allí sacaron un método de entrenamiento improvisado: El castaño se ató una vieja rueda a la espalda para hacer peso, mientras que la peliplateada le lanzaría otra que estaba atada a un árbol, la cual el intentaría detener con sus manos. A pesar de que Endou seguía siendo derribado una y otra vez, el simplemente se levantaba con aun más fuerzas.

Así fueron pasando las horas, Sakuya lanzando el neumático y Endou cayendo y levantándose. Hasta que, de repente, cuando el portero logró atraparla, sus manos comenzaron a brillar.

-"_¿Una técnica Hissatsu?"_ Pensó la peliplateada.

-"¡Lo hice!" Exclamó, pero al hacerlo perdió la concentración y se le escapó de las manos, tirándolo al suelo una vez más.

-"Tu entrenamiento es un desastre." Dijo la voz de Kazemaru, quien llegó de la nada y se acercó al portero caído. "Sí que es muy raro." Continuó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. Endou le enseñó el cuaderno, pero Kazemaru simplemente lo miró confundido. "N-No puedo leerlo. ¿De verdad ustedes entienden esto?"

-"Algo…" Respondió Sakuya. Endou simplemente le explico lo de su abuelo, y como él fue el entrenador del equipo de Raimon antes de morir.

-"Realmente quieres derrotar a Teikoku ¿Eh? Veo que te tomas las promesas en serio." Comentó el peliceleste.

-"¿Lo sabes?"

-"Si, lo escuché todo." Entonces, hizo algo inesperado: le ofreció su mano a Endou. "Voy a unirme a ti, y a ese espíritu tuyo." El castaño formó una enorme sonrisa, y la correspondió.

-"¡Gracias, Kazemaru!" Ante aquella escena, el resto del equipo salió de su escondite: Unos arbustos que se encontraban cerca de la escalera para subir. Todos comentaron lo conmovidos que estaban por la determinación de su capitán, y decidieron tomarse en serio al equipo a partir de ese momento. Todos, con la frente en alto, hicieron el mismo tipo de entrenamiento severo que Endou había ideado, hasta que finalmente cayó la noche y tuvieron que regresar a sus casas.

* * *

Finalmente, el temido día del partido llegó. Ese mismo día fue cuando Matsuno Kuusuke, un muchacho con cabello rojo, el cual ocultaba dentro de un gorro, y Jin Kageno, un chico cuyos ojos estaban totalmente cubiertos por su largo cabello purpura, se unieron al equipo. Pero aun así, solo eran diez miembros. De repente, todo comenzó a temblar. Sakuya sabía muy bien que era la señal de la llegada de Teikoku cuando vio acercarse a los familiares vehículos blindados, de los cuales salió el equipo sobre una alfombra roja. A pesar de que casi todos los miembros de Raimon se pusieron muy nerviosos al ver a sus oponentes, Endou se acercó a Kidou sonriente y le ofreció la mano. El de rastas simplemente miró hacia otro lado, como si buscara algo.

-"¿Dónde está Izayoi?" Preguntó. El castaño dudó sobre si debía responderle o no, así que se quedó en silencio. De todas formas, eventualmente Kidou la vio sentada en una banca.

Aunque Raimon aún tenía diez miembros, a último minuto decidió unirse Megane Kakeru, un muchacho bajito con gafas y cabello castaño. A pesar del entusiasmo del capitán, el resto del equipo no le tenía mucha confianza.

Finalmente, después de un par de minutos (Y buscar a Kabeyama Heigorou, quien había huido), el partido finalmente comenzó. El primer tiempo fue, simplemente, un desastre: Teikoku ganaba 10-0, todos los goles hechos sin usar ni una sola técnica Hissatsu. Para cuando llegó el medio tiempo, todos los jugadores de Raimon ya estaban muy cansados, mientras que los de Teikoku no habían sudado una gota.

-"¿Qué son ellos? Ni siquiera parecen cansados." Se quejó Kazemaru.

-"Se están conteniendo." Afirmó Sakuya. "Si estuvieran jugando de verdad, la diferencia sería mucho mayor." A ese comentario, el equipo simplemente la miro sin poder creerlo.

Del lado de Teikoku, sin embargo, se encontraban discutiendo sobre qué hacer en el segundo tiempo.

-"Kidou, parece que Sakuya no va a jugar ¿Qué hacemos entonces?" Preguntó Sakuma.

-"No importa. De todos modos, no estamos aquí por ella." Respondió mientras miraba a Goenji, quien se encontraba con su espalda recostada en un árbol.

El segundo tiempo inició. Inmediatamente después del saque inicial, el nuevo delantero de Teikoku, Jimon Daiki, le pasó el balón a Kidou.

-"Empezemos con la Death Zone." Pateó el esférico hacia los tres jugadores quienes corrían en posición de triangulo. "¡Y obliguémoslo a salir!" De repente, los tres saltaron en la misma posición con el balón en el centro y comenzaron a girar alrededor de él, al mismo tiempo que un lazo de energía purpura se formó.

-"¡Death Zone!"

Sakuya se estremeció al ver como los tres patearon a portería. Endou no tuvo ninguna chance de detener el tiro.

-"…Death Zone. Una técnica que requiere la sincronía perfecta entre los tres jugadores que la realizan. Si tan solo uno está fuera de ritmo, va a fallar." Comentó Sakuya en el banquillo. Haruna Otonashi, una chica con cabello corto azul y que llevaba unos lentes rojos en la frente, la miró preocupada.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le preguntó

-"Yo la creé." No apartó la mirada del campo mientras respondía.

El partido continuó de la misma manera. Ahora, el marcador estaba 18-0, y todos los jugadores de Raimon se encontraban en el suelo. Todos excepto Endou, quien de todas formas también estaba muy cansado. Kidou dio la orden de ataque, a lo cual Daiki y Sakuma empezaron a patear el balón, pero en lugar de apuntar a la portería, le dieron a Endou. Cada vez que el balón rebotaba de su cabeza por el tiro de uno, el otro lo remataba en sucesión. Cuando, de repente, Kazemaru se levantó y bloqueó uno de los golpes con su cuerpo, mandándolo de golpe a la red.

-"¡Kazemaru!" Gritaron no solo Endou, sino Sakuya, quien se levantó de su asiento de golpe. Después de que el castaño sacara a Kazemaru de ahí, Daiki volvió a utilizar su técnica Hyakuretsu Shot, la cual Endou no pudo detener, dejando el marcador 19-0. Megane, viendo la mala situación del equipo, decidió huir del lugar, pasando donde estaba Goenji y tirando su camiseta con el dorsal 10. El peliblanco simplemente miró la prenda sin saber qué hacer.

Apenas Endou se levantó, Daiki resumió su asalto implacable, iniciando la misma secuencia que hace unos segundos.

-"Yuuka… Solo por esta vez ¿Podrías perdonar a tu hermano?" Murmuró Goenji, tomando la camiseta.

Endou cayó una vez más, dejando que el esférico entrara en la portería y marcando el vigésimo punto para Teikoku.

-"Aki, Haruna, fue un placer conocerlas." Dijo Sakuya con los brazos cruzados.

-"No puedo creer que te esté haciendo caso…" Se escuchó una voz detrás de las chicas. Las tres se voltearon para ver a Goenji caminando hacia el campo llevando la camiseta que Megane había descartado. La peliplateada le dedico una sonrisa.

-"Hasta que dejaste la culpa."

-"No te hagas ilusiones." Le respondió. Goenji llegó al centro del campo y, después de unas negociaciones, decidieron dejarle tomar el lugar de Megane. Endou, aunque a duras penas, logró levantarse una vez más junto al resto del equipo. En cuanto Raimon hizo el saque inicial, Teikoku recupero inmediatamente el balón y se dispusieron a realizar la Death Zone de nuevo. En cuanto el tiro salió disparado, Goenji lo esquivo y empezó a correr solo hacia la portería de Teikoku. De repente, un aura dorada comenzó a brotar del cuerpo de Endou, quien levantó su mano en el aire, de la cual salió una proyección mucho más grande de la misma. Con un mínimo esfuerzo, logró detener la técnica. Aprovechando que todos estaban sorprendidos, le pasó el balón a Goenji, quien procedió a utilizar su Fire Tornado. Genda, al no reaccionar a tiempo, no pudo hacer nada para pararlo, marcando el primer gol para Raimon.

Inmediatamente, todos los estudiantes presentes comenzaron a celebrar y a vitorear al equipo. Los de Teikoku, sin embargo, empezaron a retirarse: Abandonaban el partido, lo cual significaba que Raimon había ganado. En medio de la celebración, Sakuya se levantó y detuvo a Kidou antes de que pudiera subirse de nuevo al vehículo.

-"¡Kidou, espera!" Pero antes de que le pudiera decir nada, el de rastas le levanto la mano.

-"Si vas a preguntarme lo que creo, la respuesta es sí: Nos dieron la orden de exterminarte si ponías un solo pie en el campo." Después de un silencio incómodo, volvió a hablar. "…Y no, yo no habría acatado esa orden." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"…Ya veo. Debí saber que el entrenador no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente."

-"¡Kidou! ¿Vienes?" Gritó Genda desde la puerta. "Ah, hola Sakuya, es bueno verte de nuevo."

En cuanto el de rastas subió y se fueron, Sakuya regresó corriendo con el equipo y se unió al grupo, pero se sonrojó inmediatamente al ver como Goenji se quitaba la camiseta y se la entregaba a Endou.

-"Eso no volverá a pasar." Al ver la expresión de la peliplateada, formó una sonrisilla. "Cierra la boca, no vayas a babear."

-"¡Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba...!" La chica simplemente no pudo completar la palabra. El resto de los presentes rieron al ver como Goenji se alejaba del lugar hasta que Sakuya se calmó.

-"Bueno, a lo que vine." Resumió la peliplateada. "Todos ustedes lo hicieron muy bien… Bueno, todos menos el de las gafas. Se quedaron hasta el final y no bajaron los brazos nunca. Felicidades." Dicho eso, le ofreció la mano a Endou. "Tu cumpliste tu promesa, y ahora déjame que te devuelva el favor." Al castaño básicamente se le partió la cara en dos por la sonrisa que formó.

-"Eso quiere decir que… ¿Vas a unirte al equipo?"

-"Hai." Fue la respuesta. Entonces, todos decidieron poner sus manos junto a la de ellos.

-"Equipo, aquí comienza… ¡Aquí comienza nuestra leyenda!" Exclamó Endou al aire al mismo tiempo que todos levantaron los brazos.

* * *

**Y bien, aquí termina el primer capítulo- ¡¿14 Páginas y mas de 5000 palabras?! De acuerdo, lo admito, me pasé con la duración, pero estoy experimentando. Les prometo que el próximo será más corto. ¡Hasta entonces!**

**Referencias**

**(1) El insulto favorito de las Tsundere. Significa "Idiota" o "Tonto".**

**(2) Sí.**

**(3) Dependiendo de la situación en que se use, puede denominar alivio, decepción o cansancio.**

**(4) Un saludo informal, normalmente es "Hola" o "Buenos Días".**


	2. El Ascenso del Dragon

**¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Antes que nada, un punto importante que se me olvidó mencionar en la AN anterior:**

**-Van a haber varias Hissatsus de GO, pero no habrá ningún Keshin. Si es necesario que la técnica utilice uno, simplemente se la tratará como una técnica en la que se invoca una criatura (Majin the Hand, Dragon Crash, Bakunetsu Storm, Dark Phoenix, etc.)**

**-La formación de Raimon por ahora será:**

**Formación: Free March (3-3-4)**

**Delanteros: Goenji (10) – Izayoi (9) – Someoka (11)**

**Mediocampistas: Shourin (7) – Handa (6) – Shishido (8)**

**Defensas: Kazemaru (2) – Kabeyama (3) – Jin (4) – Kurimatsu (5)**

**Portero: Endou (1)**

**-También voy a tratar de cortar un poco las descripciones de los personajes. Después de todo, asumo que, si estás leyendo este fic, ya sabes cómo luce todo el mundo.**

**-Algunos de seguro también notaron que cambié el Cover. Si, si se que es una imagen de Mokou y no de Sakuya, solo que el cabello y los ojos se parecen mas a los de la Sakuya de este fic.**

**Como último aviso: A partir de ahora, voy a aprovechar este pequeño espacio para contestar a las Reviews que me dejen. Y como solo tengo una…**

**-La Dama Azul de Konoha: Honestamente, eres la última persona de la que me esperaba recibir mi primer Review. Me encantan todos tus fics, en especial "La Misteriosa Chica de Ojos Verdes", solo que nunca me animé a dejarte un Review. Me alegro que te haya gustado, y ojalá este capítulo también.**

**Ahora bien: ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Después de la polémica victoria de Raimon ante Teikoku, decir que les empezaron a llover solicitudes para partidos de práctica era quedarse corto. Todo el equipo, incluyendo a la nueva Sakuya Izayoi, se reuniría esa tarde en la caseta del club para discutir sus nuevos planes. El único que faltaba era Max, quien se estaba demorando. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo llevando el uniforme normal de la escuela y llevar el del equipo en los brazos.

-"Max ¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Endou. Matsuno simplemente le entrego la camiseta y miro al equipo triste.

-"Me voy a mudar. Le ofrecieron trabajo a mi padre en Nara, por lo cual nos tendremos que ir." Todos los presentes se quedaron mirándolo. "Aun así, quiero agradecerles por acogerme en el equipo, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo." Sonrió. Endou simplemente se quedó callado mientras el de sombrero se iba del lugar.

-"Tranquilo Max. No importa que estemos alejados, el futbol nos mantiene unidos a todos. ¡Sé que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar!" Después de la escena, Endou regresó a la pizarra y se dirigió al equipo. Presentó una nueva formación, la cual estaba descrita en el cuaderno de su abuelo. Aún así, casi todo el equipo se quedó desconforme al ver el número 10 en la esquina superior.

-"Capitán ¿En serio vamos a dejar a Megane ser delantero?" Se quejó Handa.

-"Estoy de acuerdo. Jugar con el gafe sería lo mismo que jugar con diez jugadores." Agregó Sakuya. El de gafas simplemente trató de ignorar los insultos que le lanzaban sus compañeros.

-"Capitán, una pregunta." Shishido levanto la mano. "Ya sé que tenemos a Izayoi, pero… ¿No habrá alguna forma de que Goenji juegue en el equipo?" Someoka le dedico una mirada asesina.

-"¿Para qué? Ya no lo necesitamos, tenemos a Sakuya… Y a mí, por supuesto." Respondió Megane. Ante la oleada de halagos que la peliplateada empezó a recibir por el resto de su equipo, Someoka finalmente estalló y se levantó bruscamente.

-"¿Acaso se olvidaron todos de mí? ¡Yo les demostraré lo que es jugar futbol! ¡Nosotros también podemos lograrlo, debemos confiar en nuestras aptitudes!" Gritó. Los demás se quedaron mirándolo en silencio, hasta que Sakuya se levantó y se puso a su lado.

-"Someoka tiene toda la razón. Un equipo de futbol está formado por once personas. Si dependemos demasiado de un solo jugador, no podremos llegar a nuestro máximo potencial y vamos a perder." Agregó. En cuanto se volvieron a sentar, Aki llegó a la caseta.

-"¡Perdón por interrumpir! Tenemos una visita… ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó.

-"No, no es nada grave." Respondió Endou. Aki dejó pasar a la visita, quien resultó ser la misma pelirroja con la que Sakuya se encontró en su primer día. Apenas puso un pié dentro, se cubrió la nariz.

-"Aquí apesta…" Se quejó. Sakuya simplemente le dedico una mirada molesta.

-"Que ¿Te esperabas aromatizantes y aire acondicionado?" Se burló. La pelirroja simplemente la ignoró y se dirigió a Endou.

-"Veo que lograron sobrevivir al partido contra Teikoku. Solamente quería informarles que ya hemos elegido un nuevo oponente."

-"¿Un nuevo oponente?" Preguntó Endou.

-"¡Genial, ya tenemos nuestro siguiente partido!" Exclamó Kurimatsu. Mientras el equipo hablaba sobre lo emocionados que estaban sobre el juego, la pelirroja soltó un tosido falso para que recordaran que seguía allí.

-"…Como decía, su oponente será el instituto Occult. Y por cierto, este no será un simple partido de práctica." Continuó. "Si pierden, el equipo de futbol será desintegrado."

-"¿De nuevo?" Se quejó Endou.

-"Pero si ganan… Podrán participar en el torneo Football Frontier." Dichas esas palabras, se retiró.

-"El torneo Football Frontier… ¡Participaremos en el!" Exclamó el capitán animado.

-"Teikoku es el campeón desde hace 40 años, y yo participé las últimas dos ocasiones." Agregó la peliplateada. Someoka, sin embargo, no compartía su entusiasmo.

-"Es demasiado pronto para alegrarse, como no ganemos este partido no vamos a participar en ningún torneo."

* * *

Después de recibir la noticia el equipo salió al campo a entrenar, pero resultó que el de la escuela estaba ocupado, así que tuvieron que buscar otro lugar. Endou recordó que en la orilla del río había un campo de Futbol, así que se dirigieron allí. Durante toda la práctica, Someoka se mostraba muy agresivo, llegando a tirar a Jin sujetándolo por la camiseta y empujando a Kazemaru fuera de su camino. Ignorando la falta obvia, se dirigió hacia la última persona entre él y la portería: Sakuya.

-"La fuerza no tiene sentido sin la habilidad." La peliplateada empezó a caminar calmada hacia él, una neblina formándose detrás de ella. "…**The Mist**." Murmuró. La neblina rodeó a Someoka, quien se quedó quieto al no saber dónde correr. No se dio cuenta que Sakuya estaba detrás de él, y le robó el balón. A pesar de eso, Someoka siguió corriendo hacia la portería apenas la niebla se disipó, solo para terminar pateando el aire. "¿Buscas algo?" Se burló la peliplateada haciendo rebotar el balón en su rodilla y se lo pasó de nuevo, solo para ver qué haría. Someoka, furioso, pateó a la portería, pero le dio al travesaño superior, fallando el tiro. Al ver el resultado, se puso de rodillas y empezó a golpear el suelo. Endou y Shishido fueron a ver que le pasaba.

-"¿Qué te pasa, Someoka?" Preguntó el castaño.

-"¡No, no, así nunca lo lograré!" Exclamó el delantero. El resto del equipo fue a ver de qué se trataba el problema, solo para que el pelirosa se levantara enfadado y apuntara a Sakuya.

-"¡Izayoi, te reto a un duelo!" Le gritó. Todo el mundo se quedó mirándolo sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir.

-"Como tú quieras." Respondió la peliplateada. Los demás salieron del campo para no meterse en el camino. Endou, quien haría de árbitro, se acercó al balón en el centro de la cancha.

-"Muy bien, los dos saben las reglas: Nada de técnicas, y el primero en hacer gol gana." Dijo el castaño. "¡Comiencen!" Apenas dijo la palabra, Someoka corrió hacia el esférico y lo tomó en su posesión. Sakuya simplemente suspiró y se quedó en su lugar sin mover un musculo.

-"¿Pero qué le pasa a Izayoi-senpai? ¡Está dejando que se vaya!" Comentó Haruna desde la banca, quien había llegado en medio de la conmoción. Someoka ignoró a la peliplateada y avanzó solo hacia la portería. Pero al patear, el tiro dio de nuevo en el travesaño superior. Furioso, remató todos los rebotes del balón una y otra vez, siempre con el mismo resultado. Sakuya, quien ya se había aburrido de esperar, corrió hacia su portería y le robó el balón al pelirosa.

-"Te enseñare como se hace." Le dijo la peliplateada a lo cual, desde ese mismo punto, pateó hacia la portería contraria, marcando el gol.

-"¡Gol! ¡Sakuya gana!" Exclamó Endou.

-"Como me lo esperaba…" Comentó Handa. "¿Qué pasó, Someoka? ¡Estabas solo!" El delantero simplemente volvió a caer de rodillas.

-"Demonios… ¡A este paso, nunca podré dominar ninguna técnica!" Gritó. Entonces, Aki le pidió al equipo que se acercaran por un segundo, ya que Haruna quería decirles algo.

-"Chicos… Hay rumores macabros sobre el Instituto Occult." La peliazul saco un cuaderno. "A los tres días del partido, sus rivales presentan síntomas de fiebre y se desmayan sin razón alguna." Le dio vuelta a la página. "Y cuando van a perder, sopla un viento muy fuerte, y el partido es cancelado. Y si alguien está a punto de anotar un gol a su portería, las piernas de los jugadores se entumen." Terminó. Mientras que algunos estaban algo asustados, y Kabeyama se excusaba para "Ir al baño", Endou simplemente sonrió.

-"Vamos muchachos, solo son mentiras." Les dijo, tratando de calmarlos y que volvieran a practicar.

* * *

Después de su visita diaria al hospital, Sakuya se dirigía de vuelta a su casa. Mientras pasaba por el mismo camino en donde estaba el campo donde entrenaron toda la tarde, se sorprendió al ver que Someoka seguía allí arrodillado. Preocupada, se aceró a él.

-"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó. El pelirosa no estaba nada feliz de verla.

-"¡Lárgate, no necesito tu ayuda!" Le gritó. La chica, aunque algo molesta por su reacción, lo ayudo a levantarse.

-"Si te presionas de esa manera, solo vas a lastimarte." Sus palabras no aumentaron para nada la autoestima del delantero.

-"¡No me importa, demonios! ¡Solamente quiero llegar a dominar una técnica!" Respondió. "¡Ya viste lo que paso en nuestro duelo, no logré meter ningún tiro aunque estaba completamente solo! ¿Qué haremos si pasa lo mismo en el partido? ¡Tú misma lo dijiste, no podemos depender solo de ti!" La peliplateada simplemente soltó un suspiro.

-"¿Y piensas que forzándote de esa manera vas a lograr algo? Solo vas a terminar lastimado."

-"¡Ya te lo dije, no me interesa! ¡Quiero probarle al equipo que también puedo ser útil!"

-"Baka… El equipo confía en tus habilidades." Esas palabras confundieron al pelirosa. "Si no te tuviéramos confianza, ¿Crees que te dejaríamos ser delantero? ¿Qué importa si no tienes ninguna técnica? Lo que importa es que tienes ganas de mejorar y de ayudar, y eso es más que suficiente. Ahora por favor, ve a casa y descansa." Terminó. Mientras la chica regresaba a su camino, Someoka pensó un poco sobre lo que le dijo hasta que finalmente decidió irse a descansar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al ser sábado, las clases terminaron más temprano que lo normal. Goenji y Sakuya decidieron aprovechar el tiempo extra para ir a visitar a sus familias al hospital. En cuanto llegaron a la entrada, la peliplateada hizo una propuesta inusual.

-"Goenji… ¿Me dejarías ver a Yuuka?" El chico, aunque algo confundido, decidió no negarle su pedido. En cuanto entraron a la habitación, inmediatamente sintió un aire de tristeza y desesperación al ver a la niña en la cama sin mover un musculo. Se acercó a ella y gentilmente colocó una mano en su rostro.

-"Pobrecita… ¿Cómo puede alguien hacerle esto a una niña tan pequeña?" Preguntó Sakuya.

-"Es lo que me pregunto todos los días." Respondió el peliblanco. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que los dos decidieron salir de la habitación, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Endou en la puerta. "… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Preguntó Goenji. El portero, como un chico al que atraparon haciendo trampa en un examen, se puso muy nervioso.

-"¡Ho-hola! Es que yo…" Desvió la mirada y, por un segundo, logró ver a Yuuka antes de que el delantero le cerrara la puerta.

-"¿Qué, que te pasa?" Volvió a preguntar.

-"Bueno, es que los vi entrar al hospital y… Pensé que algo les había pasado." Finalmente respondió el castaño. "¡En-entiendo que Goenji no quiera volver a ayudar a nuestro equipo! No vine con intenciones de pedirle que se uniera… Solo vine porque estaba preocupado por ustedes, pero no quiero ser una molestia. ¡Perdón!" El portero hizo una reverencia y, al mirar hacia otro lado, vio la placa del nombre, en donde decía "Yuuka Goenji". Como si hubiera resuelto un rompecabezas, preguntó. "¿Quién está hospitalizada es…?"

-"Mi hermana menor." Respondió Goenji. Suspiró, y se decidió a contarle a Endou toda la historia. Abrió la puerta de nuevo y lo dejó entrar. El portero inmediatamente sintió la misma sensación que Sakuya al entrar en la habitación y ver a la pequeña. "Yuuka está en estado coma desde el torneo Football Frontier que se llevó a cabo el año pasado."

-"¿El mismo en el que la final fue entre Kidokawa Seishuu y Teikoku Gakuen?" Preguntó el castaño.

-"Así es… Ella esperaba ansiosamente ver la final. Dijo que estaría en el campo para alentarme." Pausó por un momento. "Esa fue la última vez que vi su sonrisa. Después, se apresuró al estadio… Y la aplastó un camión." Endou se estremeció al escuchar las últimas palabras y al ver como el peliblanco estaba al borde del llanto. Sakuya, sabiendo que él no podía más, les indicó a ambos que la siguieran fuera de la habitación y continuó con el relato.

-"Nos enteramos del accidente unos minutos después de empezar el partido. A pesar de que fue un golpe muy severo… Podría haber sido peor." Los llevó a la habitación 310, donde Endou volvió a ver la placa del nombre, y se sorprendió aún más al ver escrito "Orihime Izayoi". "No sé muy bien los detalles, pero justo antes de que golpearan a Yuuka, una mujer se abalanzó y en el último segundo puso su cuerpo en medio. Esa mujer… Era mi madre." Al igual que Goenji, se quedó callada unos segundos. "Ella se llevó la peor parte del accidente: Daño cerebral severo, hemorragia interna, muchos huesos rotos…" Posó una mano en la manivela para abrir la puerta, pero por alguna razón no podía. Al ver su estado, el portero puso una mano en su hombro.

-"Está bien… Tranquila, no te voy a pedir entrar." Le aseguró. Sabiendo que ya había visto suficiente, los tres salieron del hospital. Ya que Kaito también salía temprano del trabajo, Sakuya se fue en dirección del centro de salud a esperarlo, mientras que Endou y Goenji se quedaron hablando. "Así que por eso renunciaste…" Le dijo el castaño.

-"Exactamente… Ya que mi papá trabaja aquí." De repente, el delantero dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, lo cual causó que Endou se sobresaltara. "Si nunca hubiera jugado Futbol, a Yuuka nunca le habría sucedido esto. Por eso, me hice una promesa: Hasta que Yuuka despierte, nunca volveré a jugar."

-"Entiendo… Pero ¿Qué pasa con Orihime?" Preguntó Endou. Al mencionar el nombre de la mujer, la expresión de Goenji se oscureció aún más.

-"Orihime nunca va a despertar." Afirmó. "Mi padre me dijo que el daño a su cerebro es muy severo, básicamente ya tiene los días contados. Lo único que los doctores pueden hacer es retrasar lo inevitable." El portero también bajo la mirada al escuchar a Goenji. Finalmente, hizo la última pregunta:

-"Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?" Al oír la respuesta, deseó nunca haberla hecho.

-"Menos de dos meses." Un silencio incomodo se formó entre los dos muchachos. "Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a Sakuya. Su hermano le pidió a mi padre que lo mantuviera en secreto, ni yo debería saberlo." Le pidió. El castaño asintió y decidió irse del lugar.

* * *

Fueron pasando así los días hasta el partido: Practicando, practicando y practicando. Aunque Someoka se enfadaba un poco cada vez que veía a Sakuya usar su técnica Floral Despair, eventualmente la ignoró y mantuvo su mente en el juego. Por cada remate que lanzaba, este salía con más fuerza y precisión, y algunos hasta notaron que estaba rodeado por un aura azul. Todo ese entrenamiento finalmente culminó en que, cuando remató por última vez, un enorme dragón se apareció y acompañó al balón hasta la portería. Todo el equipo, impresionado, corrió hacia el delantero para felicitarlo por la creación de su primera técnica. Pero justo cuando todos estaban pensando en que nombre ponerle, Goenji, quien había estado viendo el entrenamiento, decidió finalmente dejar atrás la culpa y unirse. Ahora, por fin listos para el partido, decidieron esperar tranquilos hasta el día la fecha.

* * *

El día del partido llegó. Mientras el equipo calentaba, la chica pelirroja se acercó a Endou para recordarle los términos del partido: Ganan, y podrían participar en el torneo Football Frontier. Pierden, y el equipo se disuelve. En cuanto la chica se iba y pasó por donde estaba Sakuya, la peliplateada aprovechó para decirle algo.

-"Señorita, no me gusta para nada su actitud." Se burló. La pelirroja la miró por un segundo y luego le sonrió maliciosamente.

-"Mira quien lo dice, La Dama de Hierro… ¿O debería decir _La Demonio?"_ Apenas dijo esas dos palabras y volvió a caminar, Sakuya le dedico una mirada furiosa.

Finalmente, llegaron los miembros del Instituto Occult. A Someoka le molestó la actitud de su entrenador, quien solo consideraba a Goenji y a Sakuya como las únicas amenazas del equipo.

El partido comenzó con Occult dando el saque de inicio. Apenas dieron la primera patada, Sakuya intentó robar el balón, pero fue rebasada. Shourin intentó lo mismo y logró empujarlo fuera de la posesión enemiga, pero aún así fue interceptado por el delantero Tsukimura. Logró rebasar a Kabeyama y tiró a puerta con su técnica Phantom Shoot, pero Endou logró detenerla con su God Hand. Le pasó el balón a Kazemaru, quien luego le pasó a Shourin, y el a Someoka. Avanzó solo hacia la portería y uso su técnica Dragon Crash, marcando el primer gol para Raimon. Esto puso el marcador 1-0. Occult volvió a sacar, pero inmediatamente Sakuya robó el balón con su técnica The Mist. Corrió sola hasta la portería, pero cuando dos defensas intentaron detenerla, ella solo sonrió.

-"Intenten otra cosa." Dijo. Empezó a acelerar, y cuando estuvo de frente de ellos corrió en dirección de Zigzag tan rápido que parecía una corriente de aire. "**¡Sprint Warp!**"Ahora, se encontraba sola ante el portero. Usó su técnica Floral Despair, la cual entro con facilidad y dejó el marcador 2-0.

-"Buen tiro." Comentó Kazemaru con el pulgar arriba mientras la peliplateada regresaba a su lugar.

-"Algo aquí no encaja… Esto es demasiado fácil. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le teme a esta escuela?" Dijo insegura.

Una vez más, Occult dio la patada inicial. Pero, cuando los cinco jugadores se dirigían hacia el lado de Raimon, los chicos notaron que sus rostros estaban cambiando. Confundidos, intentaron interceptarlos pero se sorprendieron al ver que estaban usando los rostros de sus compañeros. Todo esto ocurría mientras el entrenador de Occult gritaba "¡Ente, Ente, Detente! ¡Ente, Ente, Detente!" una y otra vez a todo pulmón. Cuando los últimos defensas que quedaba eran Kabeyama y Jin, de repente todo el equipo sintió las piernas muy duras y nadie podía moverlas. Al no tener ninguna oposición, el capitán Yuukoku marcó gol fácilmente con su técnica Phantom Shoot. Ahora, Raimon dio el saque, y Someoka directamente logró rebasar a todos los defensas, pero ahora su Dragon Crash fue parado por la técnica Yugamu Kuukan del portero. Él le pasó el balón a Yuukoku y se volvió a repetir la misma escena que antes dos veces, dejando el marcador 2-3.

El primer tiempo llego a su fin. Los chicos fueron a la caseta durante el medio tiempo para discutir la situación, pero lo único que lograron fue espantarse más. La única estrategia que tenían en mente era pasarle a los delanteros lo antes posible para que intentaran marcar.

El segundo tiempo comenzó. Goenji inmediatamente le pasó el balón a Shourin y él a Handa. El intentó dárselo a Someoka, pero las defensas de Occult interceptaron el pase y mandaron el esférico a la zona de saque lateral. Inmediatamente Shourin, Shishido y Kurimatsu reprimieron a Handa por no pasarle a Goenji, pero Sakuya les dijo que dejaran de pelear, ya que si no se mantenían unidos no llegarían a ninguna parte. Shishido dio el saque y Shourin lo recibió. Le pasó a Goenji y avanzó hacia portería. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Someoka le quitó el balón y usó su Dragon Crash, el cual fue detenido nuevamente. Mientras el pelirosa cayó de rodillas al ver el resultado, Sakuya se acercó a Goenji.

-"¿Tú también te diste cuenta?" Preguntó.

-"Si." Respondió el peliblanco. En cuanto el portero dio el saque, los jugadores de Occult volvieron a usar el Ghost Lock para detener una vez más al equipo rival. Endou empezó a pensar como romperlo, hasta que volvió a escuchar los canticos del entrenador. Lo recitó junto a él.

-"Ente, Detente, Ente, Detente, Ente, Detente… ¡Eso es!" Yuukoku volvió a usar el Phantom Shoot, y en el último segundo, el castaño gritó: "¡Truena, Truena, Estalla!" Y dio una fuerte palmada. En cuanto el sonido hizo eco por todo el campo, el equipo sintió que se podía mover de nuevo, pero aun así el balón estaba en camino hacia su portería. Por suerte, el capitán logro detenerlo usando una técnica llamada Nekketsu Punch. Le pasó a Shourin, quien avanzó bastante y entregó el balón a Someoka. Usó el Dragon Crash una vez más, pero para sorpresa de todos, lo lanzó hacia arriba en lugar de hacia la portería. Goenji entonces utilizó su Fire Tornado en el balón cargado, creando así la técnica combinada Dragon Tornado. Entre los dos, lograron romper el Yugamu Kuukan y marcaron el tercer gol. Todo el equipo corrió a felicitarlos, y Goenji decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para fastidiar a Sakuya.

-"Vamos Izayoi, te estas volviendo lenta." Se burló. La chica soltó una pequeña risa.

-"Mira quién habla. Vi tu tonto Fire Tornado tantas veces que hasta creo que lo puedo hacer yo." Respondió. El peliblanco la miro desafiante.

-"Ah ¿En serio? ¿Entonces porque no lo comprobamos?" Los dos se miraron, sabiendo muy bien que hacer. En cuanto Occult volvió a sacar, Sakuya robó el balón usando de nuevo su técnica The Mist y deshaciéndose de los defensas con su Sprint Warp. En cuanto ella y Goenji llegaron a la portería, todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver como los dos saltaron en el aire, cada uno creando su propio Fire Tornado.

-"¡¿D-Dos?!" Exclamó Kazemaru incrédulo. En cuanto los delanteros llegaron al punto más alto, ambos exclamaron al unísono:

-"**¡Fire Tornado Double Drive!**" El balón salió expulsado en una enorme bola de fuego gracias al remate, el cual rompió fácilmente la técnica del portero. Este tiro le otorgó la victoria a Raimon con un puntaje de 4-3, otorgándoles el permiso de poder participar en el Torneo Football Frontier. Inmediatamente, apenas se anunció el resultado final, el equipo entero se unió en un enorme abrazo grupal.

-"¡Lo logramos! ¡Ganamos el partido!" Decía Endou entre la multitud.

-"¿Saben que amerita esto? ¡Una fiesta!" Comentó Kurimatsu. El resto del equipo estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no podían decidir a donde podían ir.

-"Sakuya, tu casa…" Murmuró Kazemaru. Todos se voltearon a verlo. "Digo, vi lo grande que es… ¿No crees que podríamos…?" La mencionada soltó un suspiro.

-"Normalmente me opondría…" Sus palabras causaron que todos pusieran caras tristes. "Pero… Qué demonios, mi hermano no vuelve hasta más tarde. ¡Vamos!" Todos levantaron sus expresiones y exclamaron de la alegría.

* * *

**Y aquí se termina el capítulo. Tenía pensado escribir la escena de la fiesta, pero la verdad parecía puro relleno… Quien sabe, quizá algún día la termine escribiendo y actualice este capítulo. Y si: Todas las técnicas en negrita son de GO.**

**¡Hasta otra! Y dejen sus Reviews… Si quieren… Solo digo ;_;**


	3. La Lluvia y los Rayos

**¡No manden ningún mensaje diciendo que me robé este fic! Efectivamente, me cambie el nombre en FanFiction. Más información sobre este cambio en mi perfil. Ahora, a responder a los Reviews:**

**-LovelyGirl84: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Sobre mis fics viejos, francamente no te estás perdiendo de mucho: Uno era sobre una asesina serial llamada Nanako quien secuestraba a los personajes de Inazuma según el orden de una lotería y los torturaba hasta morir (Y no de la tortura que hace reír. Esto era serio), otro era sobre el Yata-Garasu, un ladrón fantasma quien acechaba toda la Ciudad, y una noche le roba el trofeo del Torneo Football Frontier al Raimon, lo cual causa que se involucren en la investigación, otro era sobre una chica llamada Mio Yagami quien despertó un día en el hospital sin recordar absolutamente nada de su pasado, solo que aparentemente alguien la empujó de la torre de metal (Spoiler Alert: En realidad nadie la empujó, fue un intento de suicidio), por lo cual los chicos intentan hacerla recordar, y mi favorito de todos era "Obsesión", un fic sobre una muchacha llamada Miyako Fujiwara, quien estaba loca por Kidou. Y por loca, me refiero a "Yandere posesiva y peligrosa", por lo cual empieza a asesinar a todos sus conocidos para poder quedarse ella sola con él. Aunque quizá algún día haga un Remake de alguno… Quién sabe. Sobre tu otra duda… Tengo dudas de qué hacer con esos dos. Lo que si te puedo decir es que tengo a la pareja perfecta para Sakuya en mente… Pero falta bastante hasta que aparezca, así que no se si esperar a que salga o directamente emparejarla con alguno de ellos… Difícil elección.**

**-Sakura Kaname: Gracias por tu Review. Aunque también me gusta GO el Inazuma original siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón.**

* * *

-"Porque demonios les hice caso…" Murmuró la cansada Sakuya de camino al colegio. Lo que se suponía que sería una reunión corta para celebrar su victoria ante Occult el día anterior término siendo una fiesta salvaje totalmente fuera de control. Desafortunadamente, a los chicos se les olvidó el pequeño detalle que estaban a mitad de semana, y que al próximo día tendrían que ir a la escuela. Y para hacer las cosas aún peores, la peliplateada se había bebido tres botellas enteras de refresco esa noche, y el exceso de azúcar no la dejo dormir casi nada. De más está decir que el subidón de energía había terminado hace rato y ahora le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. "Maldito Goenji… Esto es culpa tuya. Tú y tus refrescos de cola…"

-"Vaya, pues lo siento. Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner a beber como una loca habría llevado agua." Respondió el mencionado, quien se acercó a ella cerca de la entrada. La chica le frunció el ceño a través de sus ojeras mientras el delantero reía. Los dos se dieron vuelta al ver como el capitán se acercaba corriendo mientras gritaba "¡Football Frontier! ¡Football Frontier! ¡Football Frontier!"

-"Todos estuvimos despiertos hasta tarde anoche. ¿De dónde saca tanta energía?" Preguntó Sakuya incrédula. El peliblanco simplemente se encogió de brazos ante la pregunta.

* * *

Al terminar las clases, la chica dormía plácidamente en su asiento. A su compañero no se le ocurrió mejor manera de despertarla que con un manotazo en la mesa. Sakuya, sobresaltada, respondió de la manera esperada: gritándole a todo pulmón.

-"¡Kazemaru! ¡¿No podrías simplemente despertarme como una persona normal?!" Exclamó. El peliceleste simplemente soltó una risita.

-"La tentación pudo conmigo. Lo siento" Fue su respuesta. Durante todo el trayecto a la caseta, la peliplateada fue gritándole cosas como "Eres un idiota", "Te juro que te mataré después de esto", "Ya me vengare cuando bajes la guardia" y más. Eventualmente se calmó y decidió simplemente sentarse y esperar a que los demás miembros llegaran para poder comenzar la reunión. Apenas llegó, Endou comenzó a hablar animado.

-"¡Amigos, ya saben que hacer! ¡Dentro de poco comenzara el Torneo Football Frontier!" Sus palabras causaron una reacción animada en sus compañeros.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Quién será nuestro oponente?" Preguntó Kazemaru.

-"¡Nuestro rival será…!" Todos lo miraron intrigados. "¡No tengo ni idea!" Algunos golpearon sus cabezas contra el suelo mientras que otros llevaron sus manos hacia sus rostros por la respuesta. Justamente, el Entrenador Fuyukai entró al lugar.

-"Es el Instituto Nose." Dijo directo. Sakuya se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el nombre.

-"¿Esos salvajes? Me sorprende que se presentaran de nuevo, después de la paliza que les dio Teikoku el año pasado." Todos se quedaron mirándola en silencio hasta que Haruna habló.

-"Izayoi-senpai tiene razón. Jugaron contra Teikoku a nivel regional el año pasado y perdieron 17-0." Dijo sin despegar los ojos de su libreta.

-"¡Aún así, si jugaron contra Teikoku quiere decir que deben ser un equipo muy fuerte!" Exclamó Endou sin perder el ánimo.

-"Solo… Por favor, no vayan a perder en el primer partido del torneo." Murmuró el entrenador. "Ah, y una cosa más." De repente, un chico con la piel bronceada y un cabello color azul muy claro asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-"¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Asuka Domon, quiero jugar como defensa en el equipo!" Los chicos se quedaron mirándolo algo sorprendidos. Endou alegremente le dio la mano.

-"¡Te damos la bienvenida! ¡Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ganar el Torneo Football Frontier!" Exclamó animado.

-"Pero es el Instituto Nose… Será todo un reto." Comentó el peliazul. "En la secundaria donde estaba pude jugar contra ellos." Todos se quedaron mirándolo. "Tanto su movilidad como su fuerza son una de las grandes ventajas que tiene ese equipo, en especial cuando se trata de jugar en grandes alturas durante un partido." Continuó. A Kabeyama le entró miedo e intentó excusarse para "Ir al baño", pero Someoka lo obligó a que se sentara de nuevo. Endou, sin embargo, no perdió los ánimos.

-"¡No me preocupan las alturas! Nosotros tenemos:" Levantó un dedo de su mano por cada técnica nombrada. "¡Fire Tornado, Dragon Crash, Floral Despair, Dragon Tornado y finalmente Fire Tornado Double Drive, eso nos dará ventaja!"

-"Aún así, su habilidad de salto supera a muchos jugadores. Es posible que bloqueen Dragon Tornado y Fire Tornado Double Drive desde arriba." Continuó Domon.

-"Tiene que ser una broma…" Murmuró Someoka.

-"Me temo que Domon tiene razón." Esta vez, habló Goenji. "También tuve la oportunidad de jugar con ellos. Tienen gran capacidad para usar técnicas aéreas… Ellos usaran eso para dominar el juego."

-"Estoy de acuerdo. Esos condenados saltan como si tuvieran resortes en los pies…" Agregó Sakuya. Aún así, el capitán continuó con sus típicos ánimos.

-"¡Entonces, ya sé que hacer: Una nueva Técnica Hissatsu! ¡Vamos a entrenar duro y crearemos una nueva técnica!" Levantó su puño. "Juntos… ¡Dominaremos el cielo!"

* * *

En un intento de crear una técnica, Endou tuvo la brillante idea de ponerse a lanzar balones desde lo alto de una grúa hacia sus compañeros, y que ellos intentaran hacer algo. Cuando llegó el turno de Kazemaru, el conserje Furukabu se acercó por curiosidad a ver que hacían.

-"Veo que están entrenando. Yo vi el partido que tuvieron hace poco con Teikoku. Fue maravilloso, como si los legendarios Inazuma Eleven volvieran a surgir." Comentó el adulto.

-"Dijo… ¿Inazuma Eleven?" Preguntó Endou. El conserje se sorprendió al oír la pregunta.

-"¿El nieto de Daisuke Endou no sabe nada sobre los Inazuma Eleven?" Dijo. El castaño bajó de la grúa y le indico al equipo que se acercaran un momento para que todos pudieran escuchar la historia. "Hace 40 años, existió un equipo legendario llamado Inazuma Eleven en la escuela Raimon. Todos estaban seguros de que ese equipo ganaría el Torneo Football Frontier… Pero sucedió algo inesperado." Furukabu cerró fuertemente los ojos, como si no quisiera recordar exactamente lo ocurrido. "Olviden esa parte… Lo que importa es que eran un gran equipo. Ellos podían enfrentarse incluso al mundo entero y salir victoriosos." El portero básicamente saltó de su lugar después de escuchar todo el relato.

-"¡Eso es genial! ¡Nunca había escuchado algo tan legendario!" Gritó mientras golpeaba el aire con sus puños. "¿Conque Inazuma Eleven, eh?"

-"Así es, y recuerda que tú eres descendiente directo de ese equipo. Daisuke Endou era el entrenador de los Inazuma Eleven. ¡Ese hombre era el Fútbol personificado!" El castaño se levantó rápidamente.

-"¡Muy Bien! ¡Entonces hare todo lo posible para poder jugar igual que ese legendario equipo!" Exclamó.

-"No estás solo." Agregó Kazemaru. Endou se volteó a ver como todos sus amigos lo miraban con caras de aprobación.

-"¡Claro, hablaba de todos nosotros! ¡Juntos, nos convertiremos en los legendarios Inazuma Eleven!"

* * *

Al día siguiente, el equipo decidió ir a entrenar de nuevo al campo cerca del rio. De nuevo, volvieron a intentar crear una técnica lo suficientemente poderosa como para poder romper la defensa del Instituto Nose, pero de nada servía. Hasta que, de repente, a Sakuya se le vino una idea a la mente cuando vio a Goenji lanzando el balón hacia arriba para tratar de mantenerlo en el aire.

-"Mantener el balón en el aire… ¡Lo tengo!" Exclamó la chica. En cuanto Goenji le pasó el esférico, comenzó a hacer lo mismo que intentó el, pero saltando hacia el balón entre cada toque, la distancia del suelo creciendo cada vez más. Los demás apreciaron como, lentamente, este empezó a brillar y a ser rodeado por un campo de electricidad negra. Pero, al último instante, la peliplateada cayó y el balón volvió a la normalidad. "Yare Yare… Ya casi lo tenía." Se quejó.

-"Sakuya… ¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó el capitán mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-"Ver a Goenji me hizo dar cuenta que, si puedo mantener el balón en el aire el tiempo suficiente, podría contener suficiente potencia para que salga disparado en una sola ráfaga." Respondió. "Pero… Ahora veo que no puedo hacerlo yo sola."

-"¡Entonces, deja que alguien te ayude!" Sugirió Endou. Discutieron un segundo para decidir, hasta que Kazemaru finalmente se ofreció. Entre los dos, volvieron a repetir la misma secuencia, y esta vez no solo el brillo y la electricidad eran más intensos, sino que también aparecieron mucho más rápido. Sin embargo, Kazemaru falló un toque y accidentalmente lanzó el balón al suelo, de nuevo haciendo desaparecer la energía.

-"Bueno… Por lo menos estamos siguiendo la pista correcta." Murmuró Sakuya.

* * *

En cuanto el sol empezó a bajar, Endou, Goenji, Kazemaru y Sakuya decidieron ir al restaurante de fideos Rairaiken para cenar algo antes de irse a sus respectivas casas. Los cuatro conversaron un rato mientras el anciano dueño del establecimiento les servía la comida.

-"Tenemos que perfeccionar esta técnica. ¿Cómo competiremos contra esa escuela sin tener una técnica especial?" Dijo Kazemaru.

-"Perdón, '¿Tenemos?' El que siempre falla algún toque eres tú." Se burló la peliplateada con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. El defensa simplemente soltó un suspiro mientras Endou metía grandes cantidades de fideos en su boca.

-"¡Descuiden, yo confío en ustedes! ¡Estoy seguro de que podrán dominarla antes del partido! ¡Y recuerden que nosotros nos convertiremos en los Inazuma Eleven!" Comentó. El peliceleste se animó un poco y siguió comiendo. "Pero aun así… Me pregunto ¿Qué técnicas habrán utilizado? Me gustaría saberlo."

-"…Hay un manual secreto que perteneció a los Inazuma Eleven." Dijo el anciano. Los cuatro se quedaron mirándolo en silencio hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que intento decirles.

-"¡¿Hay un manual?!" Exclamó Kazemaru.

-"¿Es una libreta? ¡Yo tengo en mi casa una libreta de entrenamientos!" Agregó Endou.

-"La libreta es solo una parte del manual." El anciano se volteó a ver al castaño. "¿…Tu eres el nieto de Daisuke Endou?" Preguntó. El capitán asintió. "Ya entiendo. Conque tu eres el nieto de Daisuke Endou…" Sorprendentemente, empezó a reír y acerco su cucharón al rostro de Endou, lo que causó que se sobresaltara y cayera al suelo. "Jovencito, probablemente el manual secreto te traerá mala suerte. Aun así… ¿Lo quieres?"

-"¡Sí!" Exclamó el portero, a lo cual el anciano le dedico una sonrisa y le susurró algo al oído. "¿En serio está ahí…?" Preguntó algo sorprendido.

-"Yo ya te dije lo que se. Depende de ti hacerme caso o no." Y dichas esas palabras, el mayor volvió a darse la vuelta para lavar los platos. Los chicos continuaron comiendo en silencio hasta que un hombre con traje ingresó al local. Sakuya se sorprendió un poco al ver que se trataba de Kaito.

-"Lo de siempre, por favor." Pidió. Al ver a su hermana con sus amigos, decidió unirse a la conversación.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto la peliplateada.

-"Soy yo el que debería preguntarte eso, siempre vengo a cenar aquí. Los fideos del señor Hibiki son los mejores ¿Verdad?" Contestó el adulto. La menor simplemente asintió como respuesta y continuó con su comida. "Goenji… ¿Cómo se comporta mi hermanita? ¿Sigue causando tantos problemas como antes?" Le susurró al delantero.

-"Te escuché. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya dejé atrás esa parte de mi vida?" Se quejó Sakuya.

-"Pues no parece." Se burló el pelinegro. Su hermana respondió dándole un puñetazo en la nuca, lo cual causó que se estampara la cabeza contra la mesa. "¿Ves a lo que me refiero?" Murmuró adolorido. Endou y Kazemaru se quedaron mirando confundidos mientras Goenji reía.

-"No entiendo. ¿Hay algo que no sepamos?" Preguntó el peliceleste.

-"Espera… ¿Ustedes no lo saben?" Esta vez, preguntó Kaito.

-"No pensé que eso sería importante." Respondió el peliblanco.

-"Bueno, por donde empezamos… ¿Me creerían si les dijera que mi hermanita antes era toda una rebelde?" Endou y Kazemaru se voltearon a ver a Sakuya, quien simplemente miró hacia otro lado. "Y no solo una rebelde… Era toda una bestia. Antes de que le dieran el apodo de La Dama de Hierro le decían _La Demonio._ La razón es… Pues por eso, era un demonio dentro y fuera del campo. Si ella salía a jugar, date por asegurado que alguien saldría lesionado."

-"Una vez casi me rompe una pierna…" Comentó Goenji.

-"Y aunque no lo crean, era aún peor cuando no estaba jugando. Ella, Sakuma y Genda se pasaban todo el día metiéndose en problemas y haciéndole la vida imposible a todo el mundo." Pausó por un segundo. "Todo cambió cuando… Murió nuestro padre."

-"Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba causándoles problemas a todo el mundo." Habló la chica de repente. "Entonces, decidí cambiar. Dejé atrás todo el lio de 'Rebelde sin Causa' e intenté tratar de ser un poco más calmada." Dijo directa.

-"Aunque claro… Casi siempre termina perdiendo los estribos de una manera u otra." Agregó Kaito mientras reía, lo cual le propinó otro puñetazo de parte de su hermana. "¿…Ven?"

-"…Hmph. Solo soy así contigo porque eres el Baka más grande que conozco." El comentario de la peliplateada provocó una risa de todos los presentes. "Bueno… Cambiemos de tema. ¿Cómo hacemos que Kazemaru deje de fallar tanto?"

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la reunión diaria del equipo de Soccer, Endou les contó a los demás sobre el manual.

-"Pero… ¿Por qué el señor del restaurante sabe sobre el manual secreto?" Preguntó Kabeyama.

-"… ¡No sé!" Respondió el capitán mientras se encogía de brazos, lo cual causó que sus compañeros lo miraran molestos. "¡Pero no importa! Él me dijo que el manual secreto está en…"

* * *

-"¿…La caja fuerte de la dirección?" Preguntó Sakuya molesta.

-"Es lo que me dijo el anciano. Ahora, tenemos que entrar rápido y no hacer ningún ruido ¿Entendido?" Sus compañeros asintieron, pero apenas abrió la puerta todos excepto Domon se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo, lo cual causó que cayeran apilados uno encima del otro, con Endou en el fondo. "¡Quítense!" Se quejó el portero, a lo cual los demás le dijeron que bajara la voz. En cuanto se levantaron, el capitán intentó descifrar la combinación de la caja fuerte, y cuando parecía que la había descubierto empezó a tirar fuertemente de la manivela, pero esta no se abría.

-"Estas haciendo un escándalo." Susurró Kazemaru

-"Date prisa, si nos descubren estaremos en problemas." Agregó Someoka.

-"Es demasiado tarde para decir eso." Dijo una voz femenina que provenía de detrás. Se voltearon y vieron a la misma chica pelirroja.

-"¡D-Disculpa! N-Nosotros solo…" Tartamudeó Endou.

-"¡E-Estamos Practicando!" Improvisó Kazemaru.

-"¡A-Así es! ¡Estamos practicando para que el enemigo no nos encuentre tan fácil!" Continuó el castaño. La chica simplemente soltó un suspiro molesto.

-"¿Estaban buscando esto?" Dijo mientras les mostraba un viejo cuaderno.

-"¡El manual secreto de mi abuelo!" Exclamó Endou. Básicamente le arrancó el objeto de las manos a la chica y empezó a ojearlo.

-"Pero aun así, no tiene caso: No se puede leer."

* * *

Los chicos volvieron a la caseta del club, pero descubrieron rápidamente que la pelirroja no mentía: El cuaderno estaba lleno de garabatos y dibujos crudos.

-"Es una letra sucia y desordenada…" Dijo Kazemaru. Todos empezaron a quejarse sobre lo inútil que sería el cuaderno en ese estado.

-"¡Increíble! ¡Miren esto, los secretos de la God Hand!" Exclamó el capitán animado.

-"¡¿Puedes entenderlo?!" Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-"¡Claro! Ya que siempre leo la libreta de mi abuelo. Al principio no estaba muy seguro pero poco a poco comencé a comprenderlo. Para los movimientos aéreos usaremos esta: Inazuma Otoshi. Lo leeré:" Todos se quedaron mirándolo emocionados. "Un jugador salta ¡Pium! Muy fuerte. Otro ¡Bum! Se interpone dando un giro rápidamente y ¡Whoosh! Este es el secreto de Inazuma Otoshi…" Claramente, hasta el capitán estaba confundido por lo que acababa de leer.

-"¿…Que demonios fue eso?" Comentó Someoka.

-"Mataku… **(1) **Hasta los garabatos que hace Sakuma cuando esta aburrido en clase tienen más sentido que eso." Agregó Sakuya.

-"Solo escucho palabras absurdas como Bum Bam y Whoosh…" Continuó Kabeyama.

-"Endou… ¿Tu abuelo era bueno en Gramática y Ortografía?" Dijo Kazemaru poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-"No lo sé, solo sé que se dedicaba al fútbol." Respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-"Explicó la técnica de una forma muy infantil… Le faltaron los detalles." Habló Someoka.

-"¿Pero saben qué? Mi abuelo nunca dijo mentiras. Y aquí están escritos los secretos de los Inazuma Eleven. ¡Lo único que tenemos que hacer es practicarlos!" Exclamó el capitán.

* * *

Los chicos decidieron ir a entrenar cerca de la Torre de Metal. El primer entrenamiento sería que Someoka lanzaría un neumático atado a un árbol y los chicos intentarían frenarlo. Cuando preguntó quién sería el primero, todos se alejaron, dejando solo a Shishido. El pobre salió volando por la fuerza del impacto.

-"¡Perfecto! Ya están practicando." Dijo Endou.

-"¿…Seguro que esto es buena idea?" Preguntó Sakuya. El capitán simplemente asintió mientras veía como Kurimatsu también salía disparado. En eso, Goenji se acercó.

-"Endou, creo que ya sé a qué se refiere el cuaderno." Dijo. Tomó una rama del suelo y empezó a hacer un diagrama en la tierra. "Creo que se refiere a esta jugada: Primero un jugador salta, luego otro saltará en su compañero para ganar más altura, y una vez que lo haga realizara una chilena. ¿No es así?" Ante la descripción del delantero, a Endou básicamente le salieron estrellas en los ojos.

-"¡Es verdad! ¡Tal vez así sea la técnica! Me sorprende tu astucia." Dijo alegre. En el fondo, Shourin era el que ahora surcaba los cielos. "Los únicos capaces de hacer una chilena en un terreno inestable son ustedes dos." Continuó mientras señalaba a los delanteros.

-"Que lo haga Goenji, yo ya tengo las manos llenas con Kazemaru." Fue la respuesta de la peliplateada. "Hablando de Kazemaru… ¿Dónde está?" Preguntó. Inmediatamente, lo vio volando a resultado del neumático. "…Olvídenlo, ya lo encontré."

-"Entonces, el jugador que puede servirte de apoyo es…" Volteó la mirada para ver a Kabeyama, quien estaba intentando detener el neumático. "¡Kabeyama!"

* * *

Decidieron cambiar el entrenamiento: Kabeyama y Endou se ataron neumáticos al pecho para incrementar su capacidad de salto, mientras Shishido y Someoka ayudaban a Goenji para que el saltara en sus brazos. Sakuya y Kazemaru, mientras tanto, seguían tratando de dominar su nueva técnica. Pasaron las horas, y eventualmente todos se empezaron a cansar. Endou y Kabeyama ya estaban tirados en el suelo mientras que Goenji ya se mostraba algo lastimado después de caer tantas veces. Kazemaru seguía fallando el mismo toque una y otra vez hasta que finalmente cayó.

-"¡Levántate! ¡Todavía no terminamos!" Le ordenó la peliplateada.

-"No puedo… Nunca voy a lograrlo. Pídele a Goenji… O a alguien más que te ayude." Murmuró como respuesta. La chica simplemente le dio su mano y le ayudo a levantarse.

-"No seas tonto. ¿Lo dices solo porque fallas ese mismo toque? Tan solo mira al capitán." Aunque algo sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica, el peliceleste desvió la mirada para ver a Endou y vio como de repente se levantó de un salto. "¿Ves? Él nunca se rinde… Y tú tampoco deberías, en especial ahora que estamos tan cerca de lograrlo." El defensa pensó un segundo hasta que finalmente decidió intentarlo una vez más. Esta vez, logró no fallar ni un solo toque hasta recibir otra orden de Sakuya. "¡Ahora, remata!" Gritó. Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver como los dos patearon al mismo tiempo, a lo cual el balón salió cargado por la misma energía y electricidad, seguido por una lluvia de rayos oscuros. "…Buen trabajo." Dijo, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-"¡Eso fue increíble!" Exclamó el capitán. Todos los demás corrieron a felicitar a los dos por haber creado una nueva técnica.

-"Pero esa técnica va a necesitar un nombre." Comentó Someoka. Megane saltó para intentar nombrarla.

-"Una lluvia oscura, demostrando el poder de la oscuridad y el viento. Obviamente, el mejor nombre sería-"

-"**Joker Rains.**" Interrumpió la peliplateada.

-"P-Pero yo…" El de gafas intentó hablar, pero simplemente fue a sentarse en un rincón. Finalmente, después de entrenar por un rato más decidieron terminar la sesión.

* * *

A pesar de que ya tenían Joker Rains, los chicos decidieron practicar Inazuma Otoshi de todas formas para tener una técnica más. Pero cada vez que Goenji saltaba, Kabeyama se sobresaltaba y hacía que pierda el equilibrio.

-"Kabeyama ¿Qué pasa? ¡La técnica iba tan bien!" Preguntó el capitán.

-"¡Y-Yo le tengo m-miedo a las alturas!" Respondió el grandote.

-"¿…Y porque no lo mencionaste antes?" Cuestionó Jin. Sus compañeros le sugirieron que en vez de mirar al suelo mirara a Goenji, pero de todas maneras terminó desviando la mirada y asustándose de nuevo.

-"Que mal, me pregunto si podrán jugar en ese estado." Se escuchó la voz de la chica pelirroja, quien estaba apoyada en un árbol. "Y tanto trabajo que me costó conseguirles el manual…"

-"Si, una tarea muy complicada, abrir una caja fuerte… Me sorprende que sigas viva." Respondió Sakuya sarcástica, a lo cual la pelirroja solo le frunció el ceño.

-"No me importa lo que digan, confió en que Kabeyama y Goenji lograran dominar por completo la técnica especial de los Inazuma Eleven. ¡Y con ella, y Joker Rains, ganaremos el partido!" Exclamó Endou.

-"…Pues eso está por verse." Fue la respuesta de la chica, y al decir esas palabras, se alejó.

* * *

En un intento de que Kabeyama pierda su miedo a las alturas, decidieron hacer que suba pequeñas distancias poco a poco. Primero, intentaron que suba al trampolín de la piscina del gimnasio, pero no funciono. Luego, que suba a un tobogán para niños, pero eso fracasó también. Después, que se suba a las barras de la misma plaza, pero no logró subir. Finalmente, que se parara encima de unas latas de metal a la cual le agregarían más al fondo, pero solo llegó a 80 centímetros antes de que se rompieran por el peso del grandote. Sakuya soltó un suspiro al ver todos los intentos fallidos hasta ahora.

-"Bueno Kazemaru, parece que todo depende de nosotros. Que lastima Goenji, de verdad quería que esta vez hicieras algo útil." Se burló la peliplateada.

-"¿…Quieres apostar? Kabeyama solo necesita un empujoncito en la dirección correcta." Respondió el peliblanco.

-"¿Una apuesta? …Está bien. Si ganamos gracias a nuestra Joker Rains, tendrás que admitir que siempre fui mejor que tú." Ofreció. "Y si ganamos gracias a su Inazuma Otoshi-"

-"Serás mi sirvienta personal por un mes." Continuó el delantero con una sonrisa al ver la reacción horrorizada de Sakuya. "¿Qué pasa? Pensé que me ganarías seguro… ¿O tienes miedo?"

-"¿M-Miedo? ¡Ja! ¡Está bien, pero ojalá estés preparado para admitir mi superioridad!"

* * *

Finalmente, llegó el día del partido. Después de un pequeño viaje al Instituto Nose, todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos al ver que este se ubicaba en una jungla. Los únicos que fueron a apoyar al equipo fueron el hermano menor de Kabeyama y sus amigos, lo cual causó que el defensa se pusiera aún más nervioso. Apenas intentó "Ir al baño", sus compañeros lo retuvieron para que no huyera de nuevo.

Raimon dio el saque inicial. Apenas Goenji sacó, Sakuya se lo regresó a Kazemaru y él se lo pasó a Someoka, quien lo lanzó en el aire para que Goenji realizara el Fire Tornado. Pero apenas lo alcanzó, Niwatori, el capitán de Nose, logró interceptarlo fácilmente y robar el esférico.

-"¡Nadie me gana cuando salto!" Exclamó. Le pasó al delantero Suizenji, quién logro rebasar fácilmente a Handa, Shourin y Kazemaru. Dio un centro que fue interceptado por Oowashi, quién disparó a portería con su técnica Condor Dive. Cuando Endou se dirigía a detenerlo, Gori dio un empuje con su Tarzan Kick, haciendo que cambiara de dirección. De todas formas, el portero lo detuvo usando su Nekketsu Punch. Kazemaru atrapó el rebote y le pasó a Goenji, pero fue marcado por tres jugadores. Le pasó a Someoka, quién luego intentó utilizar su Dragon Crash, pero el defensa Shishiou rodó hacia él, lanzándolo lejos.

-"¡Someoka!" Gritó Endou. Los chicos vieron como el delantero cubría su tobillo con sus manos adolorido. Después de una revisión de parte de Aki, se dieron cuenta que se había torcido, por lo cual decidieron poner a Kabeyama como delantero y hacer que Domon tome su lugar.

-"¿S-Seré delantero?" Dijo asustado el defensa. Nose dio el saque de banda, el cual Kame recibió. Pero Domon logró recuperar el balón usando su Killer Slide. Sakuya lo miró sorprendida en cuanto usó la técnica.

-"_¡Esa es una técnica de Teikoku!_" Pensó. Domon envió el esférico al aire para que Goenji y Kabeyama intentaran usar Inazuma Otoshi, pero de nuevo el defensa se asustó y perdió el equilibrio, lo cual Niwatori aprovechó para recuperar la posesión. Los enemigos inmediatamente lanzaron un contraataque, rebasando a todo el mundo y Gori volviendo a rematar con su Tarzan Kick, pero Endou logró detenerlo de nuevo. Sakuya logró atrapar el rebote y miró a Kazemaru, indicándole que era hora de utilizar Joker Rains. Sin embargo, cuando la peliplateada se preparaba para saltar y dar el último toque, Shishiou rodó hacia ella y la mandó lejos de la misma manera que a Someoka. Apenas intentó levantarse, la chica volvió a caer por un dolor en su tobillo.

-"¡No, no, no, no, no!" Exclamó. En cuanto vieron que ella también se había torcido, tuvieron que hacer la difícil decisión de poner a Megane a jugar. En cuanto Nose volvió a sacar, lograron volver a atacar la portería de Raimon, Hebimaru usando su Snake Shot. Endou volvió a utilizar su Nekketsu Punch, y logró pararlo de nuevo, pero claramente estaban empezando a dolerle las manos.

Terminó el primer tiempo. En el banquillo, los chicos se encontraban discutiendo que hacer ahora. Aunque el marcador aún estaba 0-0, era obvio que Nose dominaba el partido. Y con cinco de sus técnicas inaccesibles, la situación iba para mal: Tenían que usar Inazuma Otoshi de inmediato.

Inició el segundo tiempo, con Nose dando el saque. Otra vez, lograron rebasar a todo el mundo fácilmente y Hebimaru volvió a usar su Snake Shot, el cual fue bloqueado de nuevo por el Nekketsu Punch de Endou. Aunque claramente estaba muy adolorido, volvió a pasarle a Goenji y Kabeyama para que realizaran Inazuma Otoshi, pero en vez de saltar el grandote simplemente cayó de rodillas. Niwatori volvió a robar el esférico y Nose resumió su asalto implacable: Tarzan Kick, Nekketsu Punch, Condor Dive, Nekketsu Punch. Por cada técnica, el dolor del portero aumentaba cada vez más, hasta que tuvo que llegar a frenar un tiro de Suizenji con su cabeza, tirándolo fuera y causando un saque de esquina. Todo el mundo decidió ir a frenar el avance del enemigo, limitándolos a solo poder dar pases, pero era obvio que se estaban empezando a cansar.

-"¡Abre los ojos, Kabeyama!" Exclamó Goenji. El defensa pudo ver como todos sus compañeros intentaban detener a los jugadores de Nose, pero eran derribados o rebasados fácilmente.

-"A pesar de que los chicos están cansados y que al capitán le duelan las manos… Siguen dando lo mejor de ellos y ninguno ha renunciado al partido… No entiendo. ¿Por qué?"

-"¡Porque confían en nosotros! Ellos de verdad creen que anotaremos al menos un gol. Cerrando los ojos no solo escaparas del miedo, también traicionaras la confianza de nuestro equipo, Kabeyama." Le dijo el delantero. Kabeyama abrió bien los ojos al ver como Gori volvió a usar Tarzan Kick y al portero detenerlo con su God Hand. Con la frente en alto, Kabeyama se levantó cuando el capitán volvió a dar el pase y, en lugar de asustarse, mantuvo la calma al llegar a la altura máxima. Goenji finalmente logró saltar y dar la chilena, realizando Inazuma Otoshi con éxito y marcando gol al mismo tiempo que sonó el pitido anunciando el final del partido con la victoria de Raimon 1-0.

En el banquillo, mientras Someoka también vitoreaba a su equipo, Sakuya simplemente miraba al suelo con un aura oscura flotando sobre ella.

-"¿…Te pasa algo?" Preguntó el otro delantero.

-"…Hice una apuesta con Goenji. Es todo lo que necesitas saber." Respondió con un tono de voz triste.

* * *

Ya de vuelta en la escuela Raimon, Sakuya se dirigió sola al vacío vestidor de chicas. Su tobillo ya se encontraba mejor, pero no le importaba mucho, nada la podría preparar para lo que le esperaba. Se molestó al ver a Goenji parado en la puerta con una bolsa en la mano.

-"¿Qué quieres ahora?" Dijo aún enfadada. El delantero simplemente le sonrió y le entregó la bolsa.

-"Ve a vestirte." Le ordeno. La chica echó una mirada dentro y se sonrojó al ver los contenidos de la bolsa.

-"Que- ¡¿De-De donde sacaste uno de estos?!" Cuestionó.

-"Megane me contó donde conseguir uno de tu talla. Ahora ve y póntelo." Volvió a ordenar.

Aún más enfadada, la chica simplemente se metió a los vestidores. Al rato, salió vistiendo un traje de Maid color negro que le llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas.

-"¿Ves? Te queda bien." Se burló el peliblanco.

-"…Te odio." Replicó Sakuya.

-"¿'Me odias…'?" Preguntó el chico con expectativas, a lo cual la sirvienta suspiró.

-"…Goshujin-sama.** (2)**" Dijo con molestia. Victorioso, Goenji la acompañó de nuevo a la caseta para que pudieran dejar sus cosas. En cuanto sus compañeros la vieron con ese traje, algunos comenzaron a reír mientras que a otros (Notablemente Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Handa, Kazemaru y Megane) se les subieron los colores a la cara.

-"Ah, conque a eso te referías." Murmuró Someoka, quien estaba en el grupo de los que reían.

-"Pues yo pienso que le queda bien." Afirmó Megane. Esperaron a que se les pasara el ataque de risa y finalmente decidieron entrar a la caseta. Endou se sorprendió al ver dentro a la chica pelirroja.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó el capitán.

-"A partir de ahora, yo, Natsumi Raimon, seré la ayudante del equipo de futbol." Dijo directa.

-"Vaya, y pensar que hace unos minutos nos odiabas y querías desintegrar nuestro equipo." Se burló Sakuya, como de costumbre. Natsumi simplemente la miró y sonrió.

-"Cállese, sirvienta." Respondió. El comentario de la pelirroja provocó otra carcajada de todo el equipo, Aki y Haruna incluidas.

-"Maldito Goenji… Esta si me la vas a pagar." Murmuró la peliplateada.

* * *

**¡Y aquí se termina el tercer capítulo! La verdad lo del a apuesta lo agregué a último minuto… Ahora tengo que pensar qué tipo de locuras Goenji tendrá en mente para Sakuya… Pero eso es para después. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Referencias:**

**(1) Una expresión que normalmente denota molestia, se traduce como "¿En serio…?" o "¿De veras…?"(2)**

**(2) Una palabra típica de las Maids, significa "Amo" o "Maestro".**


	4. ¿Que es el verdadero Futbol?

**Muy bien, aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Solo un pequeño aviso: Como sabrán, se acabaron las vacaciones de invierno aquí en Argentina, por lo cual quizá las actualizaciones sean un poco más lentas. Pero de eso ya me preocupare yo, ahora voy a responder a las Reviews:**

**-dama-kge: Pues a ti te digo lo mismo que a LovelyGirl84: No te estás perdiendo de mucho. Simplemente no me gustaba la forma en la que estaban escritos, hasta me acuerdo perfectamente que a veces me tardaba menos de una hora en escribir un capítulo, así de mal hechos estaban. Pero bueno, eso no viene al caso: Me gusta mucho la dirección que está tomando este fic, y si pienso terminarlo.**

* * *

Goenji estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa a que su sirvienta pasara a buscarlo. Muy para desgracia de la chica, Natsumi le "Dio permiso" para que pudiera usar el traje de Maid en lugar del uniforme regular de la escuela. Al peliblanco se le formó una sonrisa cuando vio a Sakuya llegar con el ceño fruncido.

-"Hoy luce hermosa, Izayoi." Se burló.

-"Váyase al diablo, Goshujin-sama." Respondió mientras hacia una reverencia. Durante todo el trayecto a la escuela Goenji no borró su sonrisa de su rostro. En cuanto llegaron al instituto, todos los alumnos presentes se quedaron mirando a los dos delanteros.

-"¡Miren, Goenji tiene su propia Maid!"

-"¡No sabía que a Izayoi-senpai le gustaba el cosplay!"

-"Pobre Sakuya, a eso le llamo perder una apuesta…" Fueron algunos de los comentarios hechos por los estudiantes.

-"¿De verdad tengo que llevar esto todo el mes?" Se quejó la peliplateada.

-"Si, y mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, te faltan veintinueve días."

* * *

El equipo fue a entrenar de nuevo al campo cerca del rio. Algunos no pudieron evitar el notar que una pequeña multitud se había formado en el puente cerca de allí.

-"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Endou al ver como todos se detenían a ver a las personas.

-"Capitán, creo que nuestro club se volvió popular." Respondió Kazemaru. El castaño logró divisar al grupo de gente y se le pusieron los ojos llorosos.

-"Tenemos… Admiradores." Dijo.

-"¡Al fin alguien se fija en mí!" Agregó Jin. Pero de repente, el automóvil de Natsumi descendió de la carretera y frenó justo en medio del campo. La chica descendió del mismo.

-"¡Se prohíbe la práctica de técnicas especiales!" Ordenó. Todos se quedaron mirándola boquiabiertos.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Crees que ganaremos el torneo sin realizar técnicas especiales?" Se quejó el capitán.

-"¿Acaso no ves eso?" Replicó la pelirroja mientras señalaba a la multitud.

-"Un momento… ¡No son admiradores, son espías!" Exclamó Sakuya de repente.

-"Izayoi tiene razón, son espías que vienen de otras escuelas. Quieren obtener información de nuestro equipo." Afirmó Goenji.

-"Vienen de Mikage Sennou, un equipo peculiar: Le ganaron a Teikoku." Continuó Natsumi. "Y no perdieron ningún partido hasta ahora."

-"¡Ya entiendo! Si ellos son espías, investigaran todas las Técnicas Hissatsu de nuestro equipo para así poder encontrar un punto débil." Dijo Haruna, quien extrañamente estaba sonriendo.

-"A eso me refiero, por eso se los prohíbo." Volvió a hablar Natsumi.

-"Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a ganar sin practicar nuestras técnicas?" Preguntó Endou.

-"Capitán, un partido no se define solo por las técnicas." Replicó Sakuya. "Hay muchas cosas más que nos pueden ayudar a ganar: Pases, Bloqueos, Fintas…"

-"Entonces ¿Por qué no practicamos en un lugar donde nadie nos vea? ¡Así no habrá problema!" Sugirió el capitán.

-"¿Y dónde hay un lugar así?" Cuestionó Goenji.

-"No lo sé… Pero lo necesitamos."

* * *

-"…Bueno, pues parece que esta gente no nos va a dejar en paz." Murmuró Sakuya. Había pasado un día y efectivamente la misma multitud de ayer seguía vigilándolos.

-"Lastima, no podremos practicar las técnicas especiales." Agregó Kurimatsu.

Cuando los chicos estaban a punto de empezar, dos camiones se acercaron al campo, los cuales se abrieron revelando que estaban llenos de equipo de vigilancia.

-"¿…No creen que esto ya es demasiado?" Comentó Kazemaru.

-"¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?" Preguntó Endou.

-"Son nuestros siguientes rivales: Mikage Sennou." Respondió Haruna. Le mostró a Endou la base de datos que había formado con información sobre su capitán y portero Takeshi Sugimori y su delantero estrella Arata Simozuru. El equipo decidió ignorarlos e intentar practicar como pudieran, pero pasados unos minutos los dos jugadores de Mikage Sennou se acercaron.

-"¿Por qué tratan de ocultar sus técnicas?" Preguntó Sugimori directo. Endou soltó un "¿Eh?" confundido.

-"No tiene caso que las oculten, ya es demasiado tarde, ya que nosotros analizamos por completo sus habilidades." Agregó Arata.

-"Y su evaluación es muy baja, así que tienen pocas probabilidades de ganar." Resumió Sugimori.

-"¡Eso no importa! ¡No sabremos nada hasta que compitamos!" Respondió Endou.

-"¿Competir? Nosotros no competimos, solo eliminamos sabandijas." Dijo el pelipurpura directo. Esas palabras causaron que Endou se enfadara.

-"¡¿Nos llamaste sabandijas?!" Gritó Shishido. El resto del equipo no gastó la oportunidad en decirles algunas palabras hasta que el capitán tomó una decisión.

-"¡Basta!" Exclamó. Todos se quedaron viéndolo en silencio, ya que básicamente le salía fuego de los ojos. "Quiero que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir." Muchos se quedaron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que veían al portero tan furioso.

-"Solo tratamos de decir la verdad." Replicó Sugimori.

-"Aun así les cuesta trabajo aceptarlo." Siguió Arata.

-"¡Suficiente! ¡No se los voy a perdonar! ¡Les enseñaremos nuestras técnicas ahora mismo, los desafío!" Gritó Endou.

Las reglas eran sencillas: Cada equipo lanzaría un tiro, y el que tenga más goles gana. Arata sería el primero en chutar.

-"¿Saben que sería gracioso? Que use el Fire Tornado." Comentó Sakuya. Se le cayó la boca al suelo cuando sucedió justo eso: Arata utilizó la técnica de Goenji, la cual rompió fácilmente el Nekketsu Punch de Endou. Pero se sorprendieron aún más cuando fue el turno de Goenji: Su propia técnica fue parada por el Shot Pocket de Sugimori.

-"La prueba terminó." Dijo el portero.

* * *

Sakuya estaba acompañando a Goenji de nuevo a su casa, vistiendo el condenado traje de Maid una vez más.

-"Bueno, aquí estamos. Hasta mañana, Goshujin-sama." Dijo la peliplateada haciendo una reverencia. Pero cuando se disponía a retirarse, el peliblanco la detuvo.

-"¿A dónde crees que vas? Mi padre tiene que quedarse hasta tarde en el hospital y no podrá venir a preparar la cena." Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Mataku… ¿No puedes prepararte unos fideos instantáneos o algo?" Se quejó la chica. Goenji simplemente la miró.

-"¿Qué estoy oyendo? ¿La Dama de Hierro no va a cumplir con su palabra? Vaya Sakuya, pensé que tendrías un poco más de honor."

-"Esta bien, está bien, te preparare la maldita cena, solo deja de molestarme." Terminó molesta. Los dos entraron a la residencia, y Sakuya se dirigió directo a la cocina. Goenji, aprovechando que no lo veía, tomó el teléfono y rápidamente marcó el número de Endou.

-"Goenji, no sé cómo esperas que prepare la cena si no hay nada para cocinar…" Dijo mientras regresó justo a tiempo para ver como colgaba el teléfono. "¿…A quién llamaste?"

-"A Endou para invitarlo a cenar. Dice que vendrá con Kazemaru y Kabeyama si puede." Respondió el delantero con una sonrisa.

-"¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Se supone que solo iba a cocinar para ti!" Gritó la sirvienta.

-"No dijiste que no podía invitar a nadie más. Ahora ¿Dijiste que no hay nada para preparar? Pues ve al supermercado y compra algo." Le ordenó. La chica suspiró con molestia.

-"¿…Hay algo en especial que le gustaría comer, señor?" Preguntó con una sonrisa obviamente falsa.

-"Hmm… Hoy estoy de humor para Pescado Frito con Arroz." Respondió el peliblanco. Le entregó dinero y finalmente dejó que se fuera. Durante todo el camino al supermercado, Sakuya no paró de quejarse.

-"Maldito Goenji, por tener semejante idea. Maldito Endou, por parar todos los tiros. Maldito Kazemaru, por no hacer bien la técnica. Maldito Kabeyama, por perder su miedo a las alturas." Fueron algunas de las palabras que pasaron por su boca.

En el supermercado, algunas personas se quedaron mirándola por su ropa, pero a ella no le importó mucho. Pero, cuando estaba mirando la sección de frigoríficos, se le heló la sangre al oír voces familiares.

-"Daiki dice que el llevará los refrescos. ¿Qué tal si llevamos patatas fritas?" Reconoció la voz de Sakuma.

-"No es mala idea. También podríamos llevar maíz para hacer palomitas." Agregó la voz de Genda. Sakuya intentó disimular, rogando que no pasaran cerca de allí. Desafortunadamente, se giraron justamente por el mismo pasillo.

-_"Que no me vean, por favor, que no me vean…" _Rogó en su mente.

-"Veamos, entonces deberíamos decidir entre patatas o… ¿Soy yo, o hay una chica vestida de Maid por allá?" Comentó el peliblanco.

-"Tienes razón… ¿Me pregunto por qué?" Agregó su amigo.

-_Que no me reconozcan, por favor, que no me reconozcan…" _Volvió a pedir.

-"Espera… ¡Es Sakuya!" Exclamó Sakuma. "¡Eh, Sakuya, espéranos!"

-_"…Muchas Gracias." _

En cuanto sus dos ex-compañeros la vieron vestida de esa manera, los dos tuvieron una reacción diferente: Sakuma se sonrojó un poco, mientras que Genda se cubrió la boca mientras soltaba una risita.

-"¿C-Como estuviste?" Preguntó el castaño tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-"…Estuve mejor." Respondió la chica.

-"Déjame adivinar: ¿Estás trabajando en esa cafetería de Maids en el distrito comercial?" Esta vez, preguntó Sakuma.

-"H-Hai." Replicó. Estaba mintiendo, pero era mucho menos humillante que decir "Aposté mi dignidad con Goenji para poder oírle decir que soy mejor que él y perdí." "Pero no voy a quedarme por mucho tiempo… Un mes, como máximo."

-"Bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Volvió a preguntar Genda.

-"Nada importante, me mandaron a hacer un recado… ¿Y ustedes?"

-"Vamos a ir todos a casa de Kidou a ver películas. Que mal que estas ocupada, sería bueno que vengas. Los demás te extrañan. ¿Sabes?" Respondió el del parche. Los dos chicos volvieron a retomar sus asuntos y Sakuya suspiró.

-"…Algo me dice que se lo van a contar a todo el mundo."

La peliplateada compró todo lo necesario para preparar la cena y regresó a casa de Goenji.

-"Goshujin-sama, ya regrese…" Dijo haciendo una reverencia. Efectivamente, Endou, Kazemaru y Kabeyama se encontraban hablando con él.

-"Goenji, ¿Seguro que esto es buena idea?" Preguntó el peliceleste mientras veía a la sirvienta llevar las bolsas a la cocina.

-"Tranquilo, ella va a hacer todo lo que le pida. Se toma sus promesas muy en serio."

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa a esperar la comida.

-"Se está tomando todo este asunto mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba." Comentó Kazemaru.

-"La verdad, yo también creo lo mismo. Se está quejando mucho menos de lo que esperaba." Agregó Goenji soltando una risa.

-"¿N-No creerán que vaya a envenenarnos o algo, verdad?" Dijo Kabeyama algo alarmado.

-"No seas tonto, Kabeyama. Sakuya nunca nos haría daño." Respondió el capitán.

Los cuatro continuaron charlando hasta que finalmente Sakuya regresó cargando varios platos llenos de comida.

-"Aquí tienen, Pescado Frito con Arroz a pedido de mi Goshujin-sama. Por favor, disfrútenlo." Volvió a hacer una reverencia. Apenas los chicos pusieron un pedazo de pescado en sus bocas, los cuatro abrieron bien los ojos.

-"Esto…" Inició Endou.

-"Es…" Continuó Kazemaru.

-"¡Lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida!" Exclamó finalmente Kabeyama.

-"Buen trabajo Izayoi, parece que si sirves para algo después de todo." Bromeó Goenji. Los chicos se terminaron absolutamente todo el pescado y arroz, dejando los platos básicamente limpios.

-"Deberías cocinar más seguido." Dijo Kabeyama satisfecho. "Por un segundo pensé que le habías puesto veneno." Confesó.

-"No digas esas cosas. Aunque esto no me guste, siguen siendo mis amigos." Replicó con una cálida sonrisa. "Además, si quisiera envenenarlos habría puesto el veneno en sus bebidas, no en su comida." Agregó. Los cuatro se quedaron mirándola horrorizados. "…Es un chiste."

Ya se había hecho de noche. Endou, Kazemaru y Kabeyama decidieron acompañar a Sakuya a su casa, después de todo ir a esas horas sola por la calle con un uniforme de Maid era lo mismo que decir "Asáltenme, por favor."

-"¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?" Preguntó Kazemaru por curiosidad.

-"¿Alguna vez probaste la comida de mi hermano?" El peliceleste negó con la cabeza. "Bien. Kaito es el peor cocinero del mundo, mis opciones eran aprender a cocinar o morir de hambre." Continuó mientras básicamente lloraba por recordar el triste intento de comida de su hermano. "Sopa de Miso… Logró arruinar **Sopa de Miso. **Así de malo es."

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la reunión diaria, Haruna le enseñó al equipo su base de datos de Mikage Sennou.

-"0-0-0… ¿Aun no tienen ninguna derrota?" Preguntó el capitán.

-"No. Parece que desde que Takeshi se volvió el capitán nadie logro meterles un gol." Respondió la peliazul.

-"¡Entonces, nosotros seremos los primeros en anotar!" Exclamó.

-"No deberías tomar las cosas tan a la ligera." Reprimió Kazemaru. El castaño lo miró confundido.

-"Además de clonar el Fire Tornado, lograron detener nuestro tiro." Agregó Someoka.

-"Es muy probable que esa secundaria haya capturado toda nuestra información." Terminó Goenji.

-"Tal vez nuestras técnicas ya no surtan efecto… Ni siquiera Inazuma Otoshi y Joker Rains." Resumió el peliceleste. El capitán, como siempre, no perdió los ánimos.

-"¡Entonces, vamos a crear una nueva técnica!" Sugirió. Kazemaru, sin embargo, no compartía su entusiasmo.

-"Si ¿Pero ya olvidaste las desventajas que tenemos, Endou?" Preguntó.

-"Si vamos a practicar al rio, cualquiera podría espiar nuestra arma secreta." Agregó el pelirosa. Justo cuando parecía que estaban perdidos, llegó Aki.

-"Chicos, Natsumi los está llamando."

* * *

La castaña los guió hasta un pequeño edificio que estaba separado de la escuela.

-"Nunca había visto esto antes… ¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Sakuya.

-"Este lugar luce tenebroso, por cierto…" Agregó Domon.

-"Este es uno de los siete misterios de la escuela Raimon: La puerta que nunca se abre." Respondió Megane. "Se dice que hace mucho tiempo unos alumnos desaparecieron justo en ese lugar, y que todo aquel que entra jamás volverá a salir." Justo cuando terminó, la puerta empezó a abrirse sola, revelando una silueta femenina con los pelos cubriendo su cara. Todos gritaron horrorizados, hasta que la chica se pasó una mano por el rostro, revelando que era Natsumi.

-"Veo que ya llegaron." Comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. De nuevo, los guió dentro hasta bajar por las escaleras y llegar hasta otra puerta. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver las enormes instalaciones de entrenamiento que se encontraban allí.

-"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Endou en medio de su impresión.

-"Aquí es donde entrenaron los legendarios Inazuma Eleven: El Salón Relámpago." Respondió la pelirroja. "Así que lo remodelamos para que pudieran crear sus técnicas secretas."

-"¿Podemos usarlo en serio?" Dijo el capitán con estrellas en los ojos.

-"Debe aprovecharse, o si no sería un desperdicio." Replicó. Mientras el capitán corrió a ver que les ofrecían las instalaciones, Sakuya se acercó a Natsumi y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. "¿…Que te pasa?"

-"Te importamos." Fueron sus únicas palabras.

-"¿Q-Que?"

-"Mira nada más… La gran Natsumi Raimon, haciendo sacrificios por el equipo que supuestamente no le importa."

-"N-No digas esas tonterías, solo no quiero que humillen a esta escuela perdiendo ese tonto torneo."

Las tres managers se retiraron del lugar, cerrando la puerta con un cierre especial, el cual no se abriría hasta que lleguen a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento. Las instalaciones eran intensas, por decirlo de esa manera: Kurimatsu, Shishido y Handa estaban en una cinta transportadora la cual iba demasiado rápido, Kazemaru, Someoka y Shourin estaban dando vueltas dentro de una ruleta gigante, Jin y Kabeyama se encontraban esquivando los ataques de una máquina que dispara rayos y Endou tratando de bloquear los tiros de una lanzadora de balones.

-"¡Ha ha, esto es genial!" Exclamó Sakuya mientras esquivaba rayos junto a Jin y Kabeyama. "¡No me había presionado a mí misma de esta manera desde que estaba en Teikoku!"

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas, cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió. Aki y Haruna se sorprendieron a ver a todos tirados en el piso y muy cansados.

-"¡Voy por el botiquín!" Exclamó la peliazul mientras salía corriendo.

-"¡No pierdan la esperanza, después de todo, superamos el entrenamiento de los Inazuma Eleven!" Dijo el capitán.

-"Tienes razón, este entrenamiento no será en vano." Agregó Goenji.

-"¡Solo falta una semana, vendremos todos los días!" Volvió a exclamar el capitán, a lo cual sus compañeros débilmente levantaron los brazos.

* * *

El día del partido finalmente arribó. Esta vez, más que una escuela, el lugar parecía la sede de una televisora.

-"En serio… ¿Es que ninguna escuela en esta ciudad es normal?" Comentó Sakuya.

-"No me importa si hay antenas o no, nosotros vinimos a jugar Futbol. ¡Andando!" Ordenó Endou.

Mientras se dirigían al campo después de cambiarse, Endou se encontró con Sugimori en el pasillo.

-"La vez pasada perdimos, pero esta vez no nos daremos por vencido." Dijo el portero de Raimon.

-"Conozco el porcentaje que tienen para ganar… Y creo que es mejor que no lo sepas." Respondió el otro.

Los dos equipos llegaron al campo y dieron inicio al partido, con Raimon dando el saque inicial. Someoka y Goenji lograron avanzar hasta la zona de portería enemiga sin casi ninguna oposición, pero justo antes de que pudieran hacer algo todos los jugadores de Mikage Sennou empezaron a marcar al peliblanco. Aun así, logro pasarle a Someoka para que el utilizara su Dragon Crash, pero los defensas lograron ralentizar el tiro para que Sugimori lo atrapara fácilmente.

-"No deberían sorprenderse, capturamos en nuestra base de datos cada una de sus jugadas y así podemos adivinar sus movimientos." Comentó el portero.

Los dos delanteros retrocedieron hasta que Sugimori le pasó a Arata. Pero cuando el intento pasarle a Sangou, Kazemaru logró interceptarlo y recuperar la posesión. Él le pasó a Shishido, pero avanzó muy poco antes que Sangou volviera a robar el balón. Sakuya intentó detenerlo con The Mist, pero logró divisarla y evitarla. El aprovecho la confusión para pasarle a Oobe, quien rebasó a Kurimatsu. Estaba solo ante el portero, pero cuando parecía que iba a tirar le pasó a Yamagishi, quien si disparó. No obstante, Endou reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear el tiro. Apenas el portero levantó la vista, vio como ya tenían a casi todos sus compañeros marcados. Cuando se alejaron, le pasó a Kazemaru y el a Goenji, quien remató con su Fire Tornado. Aunque Sugimori lo detuvo con su Shot Pocket, el esférico salió rebotado de sus manos por la fuerza del tiro. Someoka atrapó el rebote y, junto a Goenji, usaron el Dragon Tornado, de nuevo logrando exactamente el mismo resultado. De nuevo, Sakuya y Goenji aprovecharon el rebote para usar Fire Tornado Double Drive, pero no funcionó. El último rebote fue aprovechado por Kabeyama para usar Inazuma Otoshi, pero de nuevo fue detenido, esta vez por el Rocket Kobushi.

Mikage Sennou inició el contraataque. Lograron volver a rebasar a todo el mundo y Oobe volvió a hacer la estrategia de la finta. Pero Yamagishi, en vez de tirar a portería, le pasó a Arata, quien lanzó hacia el lado contrario. Por suerte, Endou reaccionó rápidamente y detuvo el tiro con su Nekketsu Punch. Pero no fue suficiente: Yamagishi le dio un cabezazo al rebote y el portero no logró llegar a tiempo, dejando que marcaran el primer gol.

Con el marcador 1-0, Raimon dio el saque, pero rápidamente lo perdieron. Sorpresivamente, dieron un pase hacia atrás y se dedicaron a no hacer nada más durante lo que restó del primer tiempo.

De camino a los vestidores, Endou confrontó a Sugimori.

-"¡Sugimori! ¿Por qué no tratan de meter más goles? ¡A eso no se le puede llamar futbol!" Exclamó.

-"Porque esas son las ordenes de nuestro entrenador." El castaño lo miró confundido. "No me importa si es un gol o diez: La victoria es la misma. No me arriesgaré, esperaré a que termine el partido."

Después del descanso, los dos equipos regresaron al campo y resumieron el partido con Mikage Sennou dando el saque. De nuevo, volvieron a pasar a la zona de defensa y se dedicaron a jugar de forma pasiva. Todo continuaba de la misma manera, hasta que, aparentemente, Sugimori empezó a hablar solo.

-"Pero entrenador… Nuestro programa no incluye jugadas que requieren de violencia. Le pido por favor que cambie de estrategia." Hizo una pausa, hasta que hizo una mueca de disgusto. "…Incapacitar a nuestros rivales no es jugar Futbol. No podemos llevarlo a cabo. No podemos."

Entre toda la confusión, Endou de repente salió corriendo de la portería y robó el balón. Logró avanzar fácilmente y pateó a portería, y aunque Sugimori logró atraparlo, aún estaba muy confundido por el repentino cambio de estrategia.

-"Dime porque abandonaste la portería." Preguntó el portero de Mikage Sennou.

-"¿Para qué crees? ¡Quiero anotar goles! A eso le llamo Futbol." Respondió el castaño. Eventualmente, tuvo que hacerle caso a los gritos de sus compañeros, diciéndole que regresara a la portería. Sugimori se quedó pensando un segundo hasta que finalmente dio la orden de ataque.

Le dio el pase a Oobe, quien luego de avanzar perdió el balón contra Kabeyama. Él le pasó a Sakuya quien logró rebasar a Sangou, pero fue detenida por Arata. El regresó a la portería de Raimon y disparó usando su Patriot Shoot. Endou lo bloqueó, pero termino causando un saque de esquina. A pesar de eso, Mikage Sennou obviamente estaba empezando a perder la coordinación, ya que dos jugadores se pelearon por el balón y terminaron enviándolo hacia Arata, quien se encontraba lejos. Endou decidió salir de nuevo de la portería e indicándole a Goenji que lo siguiera. Arata volvió a usar su Patriot Shoot, pero el portero y el delantero le dieron ambos un remate, causando que el balón quede rodeado por electricidad y saliera disparado hacia la portería rival. Sugimori no pudo hacer absolutamente nada ante el poder del tiro, cediendo y empatando el marcador 1-1.

Pero el partido aún no había acabado. Apenas Mikage Sennou dio el saque, Shourin recuperó posesión rápidamente y se lo pasó a Sakuya. Le indicó a Kazemaru que se acercara y los dos usaron su Joker Rains. La lluvia oscura logró romper el Shot Pocket fácilmente, marcando el segundo gol para Raimon y dejando el marcador 2-1.

Para cuando volvieron a sacar, Raimon ya estaba dominando el partido. Aunque básicamente ya ni intentaban detener el avance de sus rivales, cuando Someoka intentó anotar de nuevo con su Dragon Crash, Sugimori logró reaccionar a tiempo y detenerlo con Shot Pocket. Sorpresivamente, antes de hacer nada, se arrancó los cables de control mental que tenía en su cabeza, y todo su equipo hizo lo mismo. Dio el pase y sus compañeros, esta vez mucho más animados, aceleraron hacia la portería rival. Los dos equipos continuaron atacando y defendiendo casi a la perfección, hasta que ambos Goenji y Arata intentaron usar el Fire Tornado al mismo tiempo. La fuerza de ambos tiros resultó en que ambos delanteros se lastimaran y cayeran desde esa distancia hasta el piso. A pesar de eso, Sugimori tomó el balón y salió de la portería, al igual que Endou anteriormente. Disparó, pero Endou logró frenarlo con su God Hand.

El pitido indicando el fin del partido sonó, lo cual significaba que Raimon había ganado de nuevo. Sin importar las hostilidades que antes hubo entre los dos equipos, los dos capitanes lograron felicitarse mutuamente por un buen juego.

* * *

Cuando el sol ya estaba empezando a bajar, Sakuya básicamente tuvo que cargar a Goenji hasta su casa. Aún le dolía la pierna, y al parecer se había lesionado.

-"Pesas demasiado ¿Sabes?" Se quejó la peliplateada. "Pero hablando en serio, ese choque se vio muy feo. Deberías ir a que te revisen."

-"Awww ¿Qué pasa, Izayoi? ¿Estás preocupada por mí?" Se burló el peliblanco.

-"Baka… Por supuesto que no, me importa un comino si te quedas sin pierna. Me preocupa que Endou se ponga a llorar porque te paso algo y no deje de decir 'Goenji esto' y 'Goenji lo otro'" Los dos rieron al unísono, después de todo eso si sonaba como algo que haría su capitán.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los peores temores del equipo se confirmaron: Goenji estaba lesionado, y no podría jugar el próximo partido.

-"Bueno, hay que estar tranquilos. ¿Quién es nuestro suplente?" Preguntó Sakuya. Todos se hicieron a un lado, dejando solo a Megane. "…Si, estamos fritos."

* * *

**Y aquí se termina el cuarto capítulo. Honestamente, creo que flojee un poco aquí… Y se nota. Les prometo que a partir de ahora intentaré poner algo más de esfuerzo de mi parte a la hora de agregar alguna escena. Ahora bien…**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	5. ¡Cuidado con las Maids!

**Y continuamos con el fic. Antes que nada: He cambiado totalmente la trama de este capítulo por la del juego. ¿La razón? Sencillo: Shuuyou Meito son probablemente los tramposos más grandes en el juego de la DS, mientras que en el anime los malvados planes que van a ver a continuación los cambiaron por… Mover la portería. ¿En serio? Eso no solo es un movimiento totalmente legal en el juego: **_**Se lo puedes enseñar a Endou. **_**También quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para darle cinco minutos de fama a cierto personaje que creo que no los recibió bien en el anime. ¿De quién hablo? Ahora lo sabrán. Ahora, a responder a las Reviews:**

**-La Dama Azul de Konoha: No tienes por qué sentirte mal, francamente creo que es porque yo actualizo demasiado rápido ^^U. No te preocupes, apenas actualices tu fic te prometo dejarte una Review. **

**-LovelyGirl84: Me alegro que opines lo mismo que yo sobre Joker Rains. Originalmente iba a utilizar Zero Magnum, pero decidí que esa era mejor. También me alegro que pienses que mis primeros fics eran buenos, aunque nunca los hayas leído… Ya te lo dije, quizá (QUIZÁ) algún día vuelva a escribir alguno. Y sobre la pareja… Me estoy sintiendo amable hoy: Te daré dos pistas sobre quien puede ser.**

**Pista 1: Mira bien lo que sabes hasta ahora de Sakuya. Su historia es muy similar a la de él, y eventualmente se vuelve demasiado obvio de quien te hablo.**

**Pista 2: "Ima mo koko de ikitsuzuketeiru**

**Mada shinjiteitai yo **

**Sono nukumori kizukasete kureta **

**Honto no bokurashisa**

**Kore kara susumu beki michi"**

**Si descubres de quien hablo, por favor, no lo digas en el Review. Si quieres, avísame por mensaje privado y confirmaré o negaré tus sospechas ^^.**

**Ahora sí: comencemos con el capítulo.**

* * *

Era un domingo por la mañana, y la señorita Izayoi se encontraba tirada en su cama mirando el techo. No estaba triste ni enfadada, simplemente estaba muerta de aburrimiento. En la televisión solo pasaban los realities que ella odiaba con todo su ser y simplemente no estaba de humor para ir a la biblioteca y tomar un libro. Eventualmente, salió a la calle y caminó sin rumbo por toda la ciudad, hasta que pasó por el campo donde el equipo suele practicar. Allí, vio a un muchacho jugando con un balón solo. Tenía el cabello de un color gris y sus ojos casi completamente negros. Se quedó observándolo escondida detrás de un árbol y se sorprendió al verlo utilizar la técnica "Dark Tornado".

-"…Sal de tu escondite." Dijo el chico. Sakuya, algo asustada, obedeció. "¿…Por qué me espías?"

-"Por nada, de veras. Solo pasaba por aquí y te vi practicando solo. Tienes un buen tiro, por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó.

-"…Los nombres son para los amigos. No necesito uno." Respondió el muchacho con un tono de voz frío. "…Llámame Shadow. Tú… Tú eres esa chica que está en el club de Futbol ¿Verdad?"

-"Así es, me llamo Sakuya. Perdón por preguntar, pero tienes mucho talento ¿Por qué no te uniste al equipo?"

-"…Porque no me necesitan, ya tienen al delantero de fuego."

-"El delantero de fuego… ¿Goenji? Está lesionado." Esas palabras causaron una reacción sorprendida en Shadow.

-"¿…Oh, en serio? …Entonces quizá quiera unirme. Pero que quede claro: Solo hasta que el delantero de fuego regrese. Cuando se recupere, me iré."

-"Bien por mí. Dame un segundo." La chica sacó su celular y marcó el número de Endou. "¿Capitán? Encontré a alguien que quiere unirse al equipo."

-"¿En serio? ¡Dime dónde están, iré ahora mismo!" La voz del portero básicamente la oyó hasta Shadow.

-"En el campo cerca del rio-"No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, ya que el castaño colgó rápidamente. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que llegó corriendo con su uniforme del equipo.

-"¿Es el?" Preguntó.

-"Así es. Se llama Shadow."

-"¡Muy bien Shadow, muéstrame lo que tienes!" Exclamó animado. El portero se colocó en posición y el peligris lanzó su Dark Tornado. Endou contraatacó con su Nekketsu Punch, y aunque logró desviarlo un poco el tiro entró. "¡Vaya, ese fue un tiro muy fuerte! ¡Creo que es igual de poderoso que el Fire Tornado de Goenji!" Le ofreció la mano. "¡Shadow, bienvenido al equipo!"

* * *

Al día siguiente, Goenji tuvo que retirarse un poco más temprano para poder descansar. Ya que no podría moverse del sillón, decidió "Darle el día libre" a Sakuya, lo cual puso feliz a la chica: Aunque sea por poco, se había librado del traje de Maid. Endou llevó a Shadow a la caseta del club para presentarle al equipo.

-"Chicos, él es Shadow. Va a unirse temporalmente al equipo para reemplazar a Goenji." Al oír al capitán, Megane se sorprendió.

-"P-Pero yo iba a reemplazar a Goenji…" Dijo mientras se sentaba triste en una esquina. Todos simplemente lo ignoraron y esperaron a que llegaran Aki y Natsumi para iniciar la reunión. En cuanto llegaron las dos managers, pusieron un cartel en la pizarra la cual indicaba el progreso actual en el torneo.

-"El Instituto Occult y Shuuyou Meito tendrán un partido, y el ganador se enfrentara a nosotros en las semifinales del torneo del distrito." Dijo Aki.

-"De nuevo el Instituto Occult, eh…" Comentó Kazemaru. El resto del equipo recordó el partido de práctica que tuvieron contra ellos hace tiempo.

-"Dicen que elevaron su nivel debido a los arduos entrenamientos que han tenido." Resumió la castaña.

-"No importa que se hayan vuelto más fuertes, ya sabemos cómo romper su Ghost Lock y su Yugamu Kuukan." Habló Endou.

-"¿Y qué tal Shuuyou Meito? ¿Encontraste alguna información sobre ellos?" Preguntó Natsumi. Aki dio algunas vueltas a su libreta hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-"Tienen muy buenas notas académicas, pero en esa escuela solo se reúnen enajenados… Se dice que este es uno de los equipos más débiles que se presentaron en el torneo." En cuanto leyó la siguiente línea, se sonrojó muchísimo. "¡¿Q-que?! A-Antes del partido contra el Instituto Occult se les vio entrar reiteradas veces a… ¡Una cafetería de Maids!"

-"¡Una cafetería de Maids!" Gritó Megane, quien de repente se había animado.

-"…Baboso." Dijeron ambas Natsumi y Sakuya al mismo tiempo, lo cual causó que se miraran sorprendidas.

-"Entonces, lo más probable es que nuestro siguiente oponente sea el Instituto Occult." Afirmó Kurimatsu. Justo entonces, Haruna llegó corriendo.

-"¡Chicos, acaban de subir los resultados del partido en internet!" Gritó. Les mostró su laptop a todos, quienes miraron asombrados como Shuuyou Meito había ganado 1-0.

-"¿El Instituto Occult perdió?" Dijo Endou sorprendido.

-"¿Cómo lograron derrotarlos?" Agregó Kabeyama. Todos empezaron a lanzar teorías sobre cómo era el estilo de juego de Shuuyou Meito hasta que Megane finalmente habló.

-"Compañeros, no hay más opción que… Ir a la cafetería." Afirmó. Todos se quedaron mirándolo, mientras que las chicas básicamente le decían "Tu lo que quieres es ver a las Maids". "Si mis cálculos no me fallan, en esa misteriosa cafetería descubriremos el secreto de porque esa escuela logró derrotar al Instituto Occult. ¡No perdamos el tiempo y vayamos!"

-"Mataku…" Soltó Sakuya.

-"¡…Muy bien equipo, vamos a echarle un vistazo!" Exclamó el capitán. La gran mayoría de los chicos lo siguió fuera, algunos claramente sonrojados.

-"…Babosos." Volvieron a soltar Natsumi y Sakuya al mismo tiempo. De nuevo, se miraron sorprendidas.

* * *

Ya en la entrada de la cafetería, Megane básicamente corrió para entrar primero. Shadow, sin embargo, tenía otras ideas.

-"…No pienso entrar a ese lugar." Dijo directo.

-"¿Por qué?" Preguntó el capitán.

-"…Hay demasiada luz. Los esperare afuera." Terminó para luego esconderse en un callejón. Finalmente, se abrieron las puertas y básicamente los chicos fueron asaltados por Maids.

-"¡Bienvenidos a nuestra cafetería!" Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo. "Veamos, son doce chicos y… Ah ¿Usted es la practicante que viene desde Osaka?" Preguntó una de ellas señalando a Sakuya.

-"¿…Disculpe?" Respondió confundida, la Maid soltó una risita.

-"¡No seas tímida, pasa!" Exclamó y básicamente la arrastraron dentro, con los chicos siguiéndola. Las Maids la llevaron a la parte de atrás y básicamente empezaron a forzarla dentro de otro uniforme.

-"¡N-No, esperen! ¡Esto es un error!" Gritó mientras trataba de zafarse.

-"¡No seas tan modesta! ¡Mira, te queda precioso!" Comentó una de ellas. La llevaron para que se viera en el espejo, y la peliplateada soltó un suspiro.

-"No de nuevo…"

-"No digas esas cosas. Ahora, ve a atender a algunos clientes para que puedas evaluar tu habilidad." Las Maids salieron riendo mientras Sakuya salió con molestia.

-"Bueno, esto no se puede poner peor…" Murmuró mientras se dirigía a una mesa. "Al menos no me tocó atender a nadie que conozco- ¡Oh, por favor!" Se quejó al ver a Sakuma y Genda sentados en la mesa frente a ella. "¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

-"Oh, nada importante. Salimos a tomar algo y se nos ocurrió '¡Hey, vamos al lugar donde trabaja Sakuya!'" Respondió el portero de Teikoku.

-"Le preguntamos a Kidou si quería venir, pero dijo que estaba ocupado." Agregó el delantero. La peliplateada suspiró de nuevo.

-"¿…Que les traigo?"

-"A mi tráeme un té cursi con leche, por favor" Pidió Sakuma.

-"Y yo quiero un pastel con miel que derrite el corazón." Pidió Genda.

-"_¿Quién le pone esos nombres tan tontos a la comida?"_ Pensó la sirvienta. "Por supuesto. Les traeré sus órdenes en seguida." Les dijo a los dos jugadores. Se dirigió a la cocina a entregar el pedido, pero se sorprendió al ver el lugar vacío. Le preguntó algo a la misma Maid que la metió en esta situación.

-"Disculpa… ¿A quién le entrego esto?" La Maid rió en respuesta.

-"Tontita, tú tienes que preparar la orden." La peliplateada quedó horrorizada al oír eso, mientras que la otra sirvienta volvió a reír. "Mira, como eres nueva te ayudaré. A ver, te pidieron Té cursi con leche y Pastel con miel que derrite el corazón… ¡Estas son fáciles!" La Maid con experiencia guió a la novata en la cocción de los alimentos. Durante ese proceso, Sakuya no pudo evitar el notar que las demás doncellas estaban actuando de forma muy extraña. "¡Listo! Ves, no fue tan difícil." Le dijo con una sonrisa. La delantera le agradeció su ayuda y regresó a la mesa donde estaban sus ex-compañeros. Los dos comieron felizmente.

-"Esto es delicioso. ¿Por qué nunca nos preparaste algo mientras estabas en Teikoku?" Comentó Sakuma. Pero antes de que la chica pudiera responder, Endou se levantó e hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer: Un escándalo.

-"¡Ya está, se acabó! ¡Se supone que estamos aquí para buscar información sobre Shuuyou Meito, pero aquí no hay nada! ¡Equipo, nos vamos!" Exclamó. El portero no había probado ni un bocado de su comida.

-"P-Pero capitán, aún no terminamos de comer…" Protestó Kurimatsu, pero al castaño no le importaron sus quejas. Todos le siguieron algo tristes.

-"¡Capitán, espere! No-"La puerta se le cerró en la cara a Sakuya. "…Me dejen aquí."

-"¡Vamos, todavía hay más clientes a los que servir!" Dijo la misma Maid de antes mientras la llevaba hacia otra mesa.

_-"…Adiós día libre."_

* * *

El sol ya se estaba poniendo, y el equipo estaba sentado en el campo de la orilla del rio.

-"Demonios, no conseguimos nada de información de nuestro rival." Se quejó Endou.

-"Pero la comida de esas Maids sí que era deliciosa…" Dijo un Kabeyama sonriente.

-"Un momento… Capitán ¿Soy yo o falta alguien?" Comentó Kurimatsu. El portero comenzó a contar con los dedos.

-"Veamos: Yo, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Jin, Handa, Shourin, Shishido, Someoka, Domon, Shadow, Megane… ¡Sakuya! ¡La dejamos en la cafetería!" Recordó de repente. "¡Rayos, tenemos que ir a buscarla!"

-"…Mi turno ya terminó, muchas gracias." Oyeron la voz de la delantera, quien venía con el ceño fruncido y aun vistiendo el traje.

-"¡Sakuya, perdón! ¡Solo quería salir de allí lo antes posible!" Se disculpó el capitán.

-"Ya no importa. Además, mientras estuve allí encerrada logre oír algunos rumores." Todos la miraron intrigados. "Dicen que antes del partido a los miembros del Instituto Occult les dio un fuerte dolor de estómago y no pudieron jugar bien. Aunque pelearon mucho mejor de lo que se esperaban."

-"Argh… Aún así, eso no ayuda mucho. Bueno, el partido es mañana. Ya veremos qué hacer." Murmuró Endou.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Endou se encontraba calentando para el partido. Pero justo antes de terminar, Sakuya vino corriendo hacia él.

-"¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¡Venga rápido, es una emergencia!" Gritaba la delantera.

-"¿Qué, que pasa?" Preguntó confundido.

-"¡Tiene que ir a la enfermería, ya!" Exclamó. Lo llevó hacia el lugar y el portero se sorprendió al ver a Kabeyama y Kurimatsu en las camillas sujetándose sus estómagos.

-"Me duele…" Se quejaba el grandote.

-"¡Chicos, que les pasó!" Gritó el castaño.

-"Capitán, no somos solo nosotros… Todos excepto Shadow están así." Dijo Kurimatsu.

-"Esto fue por la comida de la cafetería." Dijo Sakuya. "Usted, yo y Shadow fuimos los únicos que no comimos nada de allí."

-"Así que esto era todo parte de su plan… Y ahora solo quedamos nosotros tres. ¿Qué hacemos?" Los tres que quedaron sanos se pusieron a pensar, hasta que a Sakuya se le ocurrió una idea.

-"El partido es en dos horas… El tiempo nos alcanza. Capitán, necesito llevarme a las chicas." Dijo la peliplateada.

-"…De acuerdo. Sakuya, lo dejo en tus manos. ¡Shadow, vamos a prepararnos!" Ordenó el portero. La peliplateada reunió a las tres managers en la entrada y las guió hacia otro lugar.

-"Senpai… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Haruna. La delantera se volteó a verlas.

-"Señoritas, lo que vamos a hacer es levantar un ejército."

* * *

En la entrada de Shuuyou Meito, Endou y Shadow se encontraban esperando a que sus compañeras llegaran. No sabían lo que iban a hacer, pero aun así confiaban en ellas.

-"¿Les gustó la comida de mi cafetería?" Se oyó la voz del entrenador de Shuuyou Meito. Los dos jugadores de Raimon se voltearon a verlo. El venía seguido de todo su equipo.

-"¿…Usted es el dueño de esa cafetería? ¡Usted me da vergüenza! ¡No se debe ganar por esos métodos!" Le gritó el capitán.

-"¿Y a ti que te importa los métodos que yo utilice para ganar? ¡Lo que importa es que ya no tienen equipo! O que ¿Crees que esa Maid de pacotilla logrará formar un nuevo equipo en los quince minutos que les quedan?" Todos los jugadores de Shuuyou Meito comenzaron a reír por el comentario de su entrenador.

-"…No es ninguna Maid. Se llama Sakuya ¡Y es nuestra amiga! ¡Sé que no nos va a decepcionar!"

-"…Capitán, ahí vienen." Habló Shadow de repente. Todos se fijaron en el horizonte y quedaron boquiabiertos al ver cómo, detrás de Sakuya y las tres managers, venían varios integrantes de los tres equipos que Raimon había derrotado en el torneo: el Instituto Occult, el Instituto Nose y Mikage Sennou.

-"¿Llegamos tarde?" Preguntó Natsumi. Las risas y burlas de los miembros de Shuuyou Meito habían sido reemplazadas por expresiones de horror, en especial al ver a Yuukoku, capitán de Occult, entre el ejército que habían formado las cuatro chicas.

-"¿Cómo lo lograron?" Preguntó el capitán de Raimon.

-"Muy sencillo. Les dijimos a todos nuestra situación y lo tramposos que son nuestros rivales, y accedieron a ayudarnos." Respondió la delantera.

-"Pero que te quede claro, Endou: Esto es solo por las circunstancias. En cuanto este partido termine, volveremos a ser enemigos. Ahora: ¡Vamos a enseñarles a estos debiluchos lo que es el verdadero miedo!" Exclamó Yuukoku.

* * *

El improvisado Raimon terminó de definir su formación: En la delantera estarían Shadow, Sakuya y Yuukoku. En el centro irían Fujimaru, centrocampista de Mikage Sennou, Niwatori, capitán de Nose y Yatsuhaka, centro de Occult. De defensas irían Shishiou y Kaeruda, ambos de Nose, Tsuyoshi de Mikage Sennou y Sanzu de Occult. Endou sería el portero. De suplentes estaban Arata y Sugimori, de Mikage Sennou, Tsukimura de Occult y Oowashi y Hebimaru de Nose.

-"Bueno, la alineación de hoy ciertamente es diferente a la normal." Comentó Goenji, quien había ido a ver el partido.

-"¡¿Ustedes quieren que me ponga ESTO?!" Se escuchó una queja de Natsumi. Las Maids de Shuuyou Meito le habían entregado un uniforme a ella, a Aki y a Haruna.

-"Por supuesto. Aquí, la regla es que todas las ayudantes deben llevar ese uniforme para poder servirle al equipo." Replicó la misma Maid del día anterior. Natsumi intentó convencerlas de que era innecesario, pero fue todo en vano. Antes que las tres fueran a cambiarse, Sakuya le dedico una mirada burlona a la pelirroja.

-"No es tan gracioso cuando te pasa a ti ¿Verdad?" Dijo mientras reía. Natsumi se alarmó aún más cuando, después de cambiarse, los miembros de Shuuyou Meito empezaron a sacarle fotos a las tres. Aki y Haruna, sin embargo, se tomaron la situación mucho mejor, ya que ella posaron felizmente.

-"¿…Y esos son nuestros rivales?" Comentó Goenji.

El partido finalmente comenzó. Apenas Raimon dio el saque de inicio, Yuukoku avanzó con facilidad y marcó el primer gol con su Phantom Shoot apenas pasó el primer minuto.

-"Ya no son tan buenos contra un equipo en condiciones ¿Verdad?" Se burló el capitán de Occult. El resto del primer tiempo fue de forma similar: Raimon marcaba constantes goles, ya sea por el Phantom Shoot de Yuukoku, el Dark Tornado de Shadow o el Floral Despair de Sakuya. Eventualmente, los mediocampistas, los defensas y hasta Endou se aburrieron de no hacer nada y decidieron avanzar también para que ellos pudieran marcar goles. El primer tiempo terminó con Raimon en la delantera por 17-0.

-"Esto es mucho más sencillo de lo que pensé." Comentó Endou. Luego, miró a los suplentes. "¿Ustedes quieren jugar?" Los del banquillo asintieron.

En el segundo tiempo saldrían Sakuya, Yuukoku, Endou, Yatsuhaka y Niwatori, y entrarían Arata, Sugimori, Tsukimura, Oowashi y Hebimaru. El resultado fue exactamente el mismo: Volvieron a marcar muchísimos goles sin sudar una gota. El partido terminó con Raimon ganando 30-0.

-"Es como estar en Teikoku de nuevo." Afirmó la peliplateada. Del lado de Shuuyou Meito, los jugadores se encontraban llorando frente a su entrenador.

-"E-Entrenador… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó uno de ellos.

-"No se preocupen equipo… Todavía nos queda un as bajo la manga."

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos los jugadores normales de Raimon ya se habían recuperado, Goenji incluido. Shadow mantuvo su palabra y regresó su uniforme. Pero cuando se disponía a retirarse, el capitán lo detuvo.

-"¡Shadow, espera! No podríamos haber ganado el último partido sin ti. ¿Por qué no te quedas?" Preguntó. El peligris ni se volteó a mirarlo.

-"…Porque no me necesitan. Ya se los dije: Tienen al delantero de fuego, no es necesario alguien como yo. Además, trabajo mejor solo." Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Haruna llegara corriendo alarmada.

-"¡Chicos, tienen que ver esto!" Exclamó. De nuevo, les dejó su laptop y todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que los resultados del partido mostraban que Shuuyou Meito les había ganado 30-0.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es totalmente falso! ¿Qué pasó?" Gritó Endou.

-"Creo que sé lo que pasó: Ellos hackearon la base de datos del torneo y cambiaron los resultados. Un golpe muy bajo." Dijo Megane.

-"…Equipo, vamos a tener que ir de nuevo a la cafetería. Necesitamos encontrar alguna prueba en contra de ellos." Ordenó el capitán. Formó un grupo compuesto por él, Sakuya, Kabeyama, Goenji y Megane y se dirigieron al lugar. Pero en la entrada, se sorprendieron al ver allí a la misma Maid que los atendió cuando fueron a investigar por primera vez.

-"¡Fuera de nuestra vista! ¡No volveremos a confiar en ninguna Maid!" Exclamó el capitán.

-"¡Esperen, por favor!" Les rogó. El castaño hizo oídos sordos a su pedido hasta que Natsumi apareció para ver que sucedía.

-"Endou, espera. Parece que de verdad esta arrepentida." Dijo la pelirroja. El portero finalmente decidió escuchar lo que quería decirles.

-"Los miembros de Shuuyou Meito son personas malvadas… Hackearon la base del torneo y cambiaron los resultados. No importa cuánto intente disculparme con el Instituto Occult, no me hicieron caso… Sé que esto quizá no sea suficiente, pero por favor, tomen esto." Le entregó una llave al capitán. "Ellos tienen su sala de computadores en la parte de atrás de la cafetería. Debe haber algún registro sobre el hackeo allí. ¡Por favor, encuéntrenlo y asegúrense de que esto no vuelva a suceder!" Pidió, y se retiró del lugar.

-"Bueno, esto es un golpe de suerte… Megane ¿Crees que puedes encontrar algo si revisamos sus computadoras?" Preguntó Endou.

-"Por supuesto, solo necesitaré unos minutos." Respondió el de gafas.

* * *

Ya en la cafetería, entraron sin que nadie los viera y se escabulleron dentro de la sala de máquinas. Megane empezó a trastear con una de ellas hasta que finalmente encontró el registro. Pero cuando se disponían a retirarse, cuatro jugadores de Shuuyou Meito entraron de golpe.

-"¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! ¡Fueron ustedes los que entregaron a nuestro Entrenador a la policía, verdad!" Gritó uno de ellos. Intentaron desesperadamente recuperar los datos que Megane había conseguido, pero fueron fácilmente repelidos por los demás. "¡Esperen! ¡Espeeereeeen! ¡No hagan ninguna locura! ¡Podemos hacer un trato!" Exclamó antes de que huyeran.

-"¿…Un trato?" Preguntó Endou.

-"Dicen que ustedes no son muy buenos que digamos… ¡Podrían ganar fácilmente con nuestro apoyo!"

-"¿…A ustedes siquiera les importa el Futbol? ¡Tan solo mírense, teniendo que piratear la base de datos del torneo para ganar! ¡Me dan lástima!" Exclamó el capitán. Los rivales sabían que no podrían convencerlos de ninguna manera y salieron huyendo.

* * *

El equipo regresó al instituto y le entrego los datos a Natsumi. Ella dijo que se encargaría y, unos minutos después, la página de los resultados fue actualizada para mostrar la victoria de Raimon. Por un trabajo bien hecho, el equipo decidió irse directo a sus casas. Pero mientras Sakuya pasaba por el rio, un adulto de cabello castaño y barba gris le habló.

-"¿Es usted la hija de Takeharu Izayoi?" Preguntó. Al oír ese nombre, la peliplateada se detuvo inmediatamente.

-"¿…De que conoce usted a mi padre?"

-"Él fue un buen amigo mío." Pausó. "…Hay muchas personas como esos chicos de Shuuyou Meito en el mundo ¿Sabes?"

-"¿Fue usted quien entregó al entrenador a la policía?"

-"Así es. Gente como él no merecen ser parte del mundo del Futbol. Espero con ansias el partido de las finales, señorita. No la entretendré más." El adulto se fue.

-"¿…Quien era ese hombre?"

* * *

**Y terminamos con el capítulo. Honestamente, me pareció mucho más complicado hacer uno basado en el juego que en el anime ya que me costó bastante formar el equipo. Pero al final creo que salió bien. ¿Ustedes que opinan? **

**¡Hasta otra!**


	6. Teikoku Espera

**El momento que todos estaban esperando: ¡El partido con Teikoku! Vamos a ver cómo termina esto.**

**-La Dama Azul de Konoha: Que bueno que lo menciones: En este mismo capítulo vas a ver la primera pista de la verdadera razón por la partida de Sakuya. ¡Estate atenta!**

**Por cierto, h****e decidido iniciar un pequeño proyecto: ¿Quieres preguntarle algo a Sakuya? ¡Ahora puedes a través de la página de Tumblr que encontraras en mi perfil! No la puedo poner aquí porque a Fanfiction no le gusta los links en las historias. ****En ese blog podrán hacerle llegar cualquier pregunta que quieran, y ella la responderá. Solo tengan en cuenta que serán respuestas de texto, ya que yo soy de esas personas que se salteaban las clases de dibujo porque se aburrían y ahora se arrepienten ;_; ¡Pregunten lo que quieran!**

* * *

Sakuya caminaba más feliz de lo normal al instituto. Solo le quedaba una semana de castigo por haber pedido aquella apuesta. 168 horas más y sería libre de Goenji y sus caprichos, sin mencionar el uniforme de Maid.

-"Te veo más contenta de lo habitual, Izayoi." Comentó el peliblanco, quien se la encontró en la entrada.

-"¿Hay alguna razón para no estarlo?" Replicó con una sonrisa.

-"Considerando que además de estar ya en las finales del torneo de distrito hoy hay examen… Diría que varias." Dijo Kazemaru, uniéndose a la conversación.

-"Examen…" Endou también se apareció. Estaba muy desanimado. "No tuve tiempo para estudiar nada…"

-"¿No tuviste tiempo? ¿O te pasaste todo el fin de semana practicando y se te olvidó el examen?" Preguntó el defensa. El capitán simplemente guardó silencio. "…Como pensaba." Los tres rieron.

* * *

Llegó la hora del examen. Los cuatro se dedicaron a repasar los temas durante los últimos minutos antes que llegara el profesor. Bueno, los que repasaban eran Goenji, Kazemaru y Sakuya. Endou simplemente intentó memorizar lo que podía.

-_"Veamos… Esto no parece importante, me lo saltearé. Historia… Demonios, todas estas personas tienen nombres raros. Literatura… Solo me leí el prólogo. Geografía… Olvidé el cuaderno en casa. Matemáticas… Era bueno hasta que le pusieron letras." _ Pensaba el castaño alarmado.

-"Alumnos, por favor guarden sus cosas, vamos a empezar el examen." La voz del profesor se oyó por todo el salón. En cuanto les entregaron la hoja, todos comenzaron a escribir, excepto el capitán, por supuesto.

-_"Bueno Mamoru, que sea lo que Kami quiera. Primera pregunta, no la entiendo. Segunda, menos. Tercera… Este día falté. Cuarta ¡Me dormí! Quinta ¡¿Cuándo nos dieron esto?! Sexta ¡¿Esto siquiera está escrito en japonés!?" _El portero sujetó su cabeza en frustración. _"Bueno, el examen parece difícil… Por lo menos mis amigos suspenderán conmigo ¿Verdad?"_

-"¡Muy bien, señorita Izayoi!" Se escuchó la voz del profesor. Endou lo miró y se quedó asombrado al ver que Sakuya había terminado. El maestro le echó una mirada rápida al examen de la peliplateada y asintió. "Se nota que estuvo estudiando."

-"Estuvo fácil. Me esperaba algo más complicado después de los exámenes en Teikoku, pero no me puedo quejar." Replicó la chica. Tomó sus cosas y le dedicó un "¡Buena suerte, capitán!" Al castaño antes de irse.

_-"…Olviden eso último. Bueno, ya tocó pedir ayuda." _Pensó el pobre capitán. "Kazemaru…" Le susurró al que estaba sentado frente a él.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Por favor, dame la respuesta uno…" Pidió.

-"No sé."

-"¿Doce? Perfecto." Anotó la aparente respuesta en su hoja. "¡La dos, Kazemaru!"

-"¡Que no sé!"

-"¿Doce también? Genial. ¡Eres el mejor, Kazemaru!" Pero justo cuando anotó la respuesta, levantó la vista y se encontró con el profesor mirándolo fijamente.

-"Endou… Una más, y se va con cero." Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta que fue Kazemaru quien le dictó. El pobre portero pasó varios minutos mirando su examen fijamente.

_-"Bueno… Al menos no soy el ultimo." _Pensó. Justamente, escuchó un pequeño alboroto y cuando levantó la mirada descubrió que todos se habían ido. Alarmado, miró el reloj y vio que solo le quedaba un minuto. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, se le iluminó el rostro cuando divisó un pequeño pedazo de papel colgando de la parte de su asiento donde estaba sentado su compañero. Lo tomó, lo abrió y su sonrisa creció aún más.

_-"¡La chuleta de Fujimura! ¡Aquí está todo!" _Empezó a escribir rápidamente, con el profesor apurándolo. "¡Un ratito profesor, ya termino!" Logró copiar todo con éxito y le entregó el examen. Sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo, salió calmado del salón y se encontró con sus compañeros.

-"¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó Goenji.

-"Tuve un golpe de suerte." Respondió el castaño. Kazemaru y Sakuya se encontraban discutiendo sus respuestas.

-"¿Qué pusiste en la siete de Lengua? Esa que preguntaba a qué se refería 'eso' en la oración." Preguntó el defensa.

-"Yo puse… 'Su expresión dolorosa'" Replicó la delantera.

-"¿En serio? Yo también." Continuó el peliceleste.

-"Entonces debe ser la respuesta correcta." El castaño se quedó horrorizado al oír la conversación.

-"¿…Había una pregunta siete?"

-"Si, en la parte de atrás."

-"¡¿Había una parte de atrás?!" De nuevo, el capitán se desanimó. Eventualmente, de camino a la caseta del club, decidió olvidarse del dichoso examen y concentrarse en las finales del torneo.

* * *

Después de la práctica, Aki tenía que ir a hacer un par de recados para el equipo. Goenji obligó a Sakuya a que la acompañara, ya que quería aprovechar el tiempo de control que le quedaba y mandarla todo el tiempo que pueda.

-"De verdad, lo siento Sakuya…" Se disculpó la castaña.

-"No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada contigo… Ya me vengare de Goenji, lo juro." Las dos chicas siguieron caminando y conversando hasta que vieron a Domon cruzando la calle. Estaba distraído por algo y pasó un semáforo peatonal que aún estaba en rojo.

-"¡Domon, cuidado!" Gritó la ayudante. El defensa logró reaccionar a tiempo y se quitó del camino antes de que un camión pudiera arrollarlo.

-"¿…Soy yo, o los camiones son la cosa más peligrosa de esta ciudad?" Comentó la delantera. Las dos fueron a ver que le pasaba.

-"¿Estas bien, Domon?" Preguntó Aki.

-"Si, estoy bien… Solo estaba pensando en algo, es todo." Respondió el defensa. La castaña le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Animo Domon, o Ichinose vendrá a regañarte." El peliazul cerró los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre. La castaña le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y siguió su camino junto a la delantera.

-"¿Quién es Ichinose?" Preguntó la peliplateada.

-"Un viejo amigo… Nada más."

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante la práctica, Domon se mostraba muy distraído. Cuando finalmente, decidió acercarse a Sakuya.

-"Izayoi… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" La peliplateada accedió al pedido del defensa y el la llevó hacia un lugar alejado. "Necesito que te quedes callada…"

-"¿Dónde está la información que te pedí?" La delantera se sorprendió demasiado al oír la voz de Kidou. El aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-"Lo siento, pero no la he conseguido." Respondió el defensa.

-"¿Entonces porque me llamaste?"

-"¡Por favor, Kidou! ¿No crees que esto ya es demasiado? ¡Quieren provocar un accidente con el autobús!"

-"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Exclamaron Kidou y Sakuya al mismo tiempo. El de rastas finalmente se percató de la presencia de su ex-compañera.

-"Como suponía, tu tampoco estabas enterado. ¡Así es como hace trampa Teikoku! ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza su entrenador?" El peliazul estaba furioso.

-"Es lo que me gustaría saber a mí también. Kidou ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste espiándonos?" Agregó Sakuya. El capitán de Teikoku simplemente se quedó en silencio.

-"Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir más sus órdenes. ¡Se obsesiona con facilidad! Dime ¿Acaso es tanto su deseo por ganar?" Volvió a exclamar Domon.

-"¡Mejor cierra la boca, no dejaré que hablen así del entrenador!" Finalmente, respondió Kidou.

-"Kidou… Yo confié en ti." Empezó a hablar la delantera. "Todo este tiempo, estuve esperando que te dieras cuenta que a Kageyama solo le interesa ganar sin importar lo que le pase a los jugadores. Y ahora, me encuentro con que no solo le sigues haciendo caso ¡Sino que también lo haces ciegamente! Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Piensas que de verdad ese hombre merece respeto?" Le gritó.

-"¡Oye, hermano!" Se oyó la voz de Haruna. La peliazul había seguido a Domon a pedido de Aki, quien se dio cuenta de su extraño comportamiento. "¿Tú también viniste a espiar al equipo de Futbol?" El de rastas intentó irse, pero la ayudante lo tomó del brazo.

-"Suéltame. Tu y yo tenemos prohibido vernos en esta escuela." Kidou logró zafarse y finalmente se alejó del lugar. Sakuya cubrió sus ojos con su mano a causa de toda la información que se le acababa de revelar.

-"…Este partido se acaba de poner mucho más complicado."

-"Supongo que querrás una explicación…" Murmuró Domon.

-"Ya me di cuenta yo sola, muchas gracias. Voy a mantener el hecho que Domon es un espía en secreto… Por ahora." Se volteó a ver a Haruna, quien tenía una expresión triste. "No te preocupes, tampoco le diré a nadie que Kidou es tu hermano."

-"…Gracias, senpai."

* * *

En el entrenamiento del día siguiente, el equipo estaba haciendo muchos progresos: Shishido y Handa habían logrado crear dos técnicas nuevas, Grenade Shot y Rolling Kick, respectivamente. En cuanto Domon estaba avanzando hacia la portería, Sakuya se colocó una mano en el pecho mientras la neblina se formaba detrás de ella.

-"**Deep Mist.**" Murmuró. El banco de niebla avanzó solo hacia Domon, quien inmediatamente dejó de moverse. En medio de la confusión, el defensa notó que ya no tenía el balón. No lo había perdido ni se lo habían robado, simplemente desapareció. En cuanto la neblina se disipó, la delantera ya estaba en la otra portería con el esférico en su posesión.

-"Buen trabajo, evolucionaste tu técnica." Comentó Kazemaru.

-"Si vamos a jugar contra Teikoku, vamos a tener que estar en nuestra mejor condición… Me niego a perder contra Kidou." La determinación de la peliplateada se notaba en su voz.

En el banquillo, Aki y Haruna miraban el entrenamiento hasta que notaron al Entrenador Fuyukai observando, algo que casi nunca sucedía.

-"Fuyukai, quiero pedirle un favor." Natsumi se acercó al adulto.

-"Por supuesto, señorita Natsumi." La pelirroja sonrió al oír la respuesta.

-"Me gustaría revisar el estado del autobús del equipo. ¿Podría ponerlo en marcha, por favor?" El entrenador se asustó al escuchar el pedido de la menor, y los demás lo notaron.

-"Sé que se trata de algo repentino… Pero resulta que no tengo permiso de conducir." Intentó negociar el adulto.

-"No hay problema, solo será en el interior de la escuela, por lo cual no debería haber ningún problema."

-"Sin embargo…"

-"_**Hágalo.**_" Todos se voltearon a ver a Sakuya, quien tenía el ceño fruncido. Derrotado, él y todos los jugadores del equipo fueron al garaje donde se encontraba el autobús. El entrenador se subió solo y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Estaba temblando a tal punto de no poder girar la llave.

-"¿Qué está esperando? Encienda el motor." Ordenó Natsumi impaciente. Fuyukai, en un último intento de escapar, pretendió encender el motor.

-"Que raro, parece que la batería no funciona…" Al oír eso, Sakuya dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta del autobús.

-"¡Deje de perder el tiempo!" Gritó. El entrenador, espantado, finalmente accedió a los pedidos de ambas chicas.

-"¡N-No puedo hacerlo!" Finalmente exclamó. Antes de que Sakuya pudiera golpear el autobús de nuevo, Natsumi la detuvo.

-"Izayoi, ya es suficiente." Sacó una carta de su bolsillo y se la ensenó al equipo. "Encontré esta carta en la dirección, y sus contenidos denunciaban un crimen. Fuyukai, usted no puede arrancar este autobús porque usted lo averió para que tuviera un accidente."

-"¿Es cierto?" Preguntó Endou incrédulo. Sorprendentemente, el entrenador empezó a reír mientras bajaba del vehículo.

-"Así es. Yo me encargue de quitarle los frenos al autobús." Dijo directo.

-"¡¿Y porque lo hizo?!" Gritó el capitán furioso.

-"Para que su equipo no pueda participar en el torneo, ya que si ustedes juegan le causaran problemas a una persona." Volvió a hablar el adulto.

-"¡¿El entrenador de Teikoku?!" Exclamó Goenji. "¿Usted es capaz de lastimar a sus propios alumnos con tal de ayudar a Teikoku?"

-"Ustedes no saben de lo que es capaz ese hombre…" Murmuró Fuyukai.

-"Sí que lo sé. Y míreme a mí: Logré alejarme de él." Le gritó Sakuya.

-"¡No necesitamos a personas como usted en esta escuela!" Agregó Natsumi. "En nombre del presidente queda despedido, Fuyukai."

-"Me parece perfecto, me estaba aburriendo de esta escuela de todos modos." Dijo Fuyukai indiferente. "Sin embargo, manténgase alerta: No soy el único espía que Teikoku envió." Esto último lo dijo mirando a Domon. "Tú sabes a lo que me refiero." Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse. Todos se voltearon a ver al defensa.

-"Que se pudra…" Soltó Sakuya. Luego, le puso una mano en el hombro al peliazul. "Hiciste lo correcto."

-"Espera… ¿Tu lo sabías?" Preguntó Kazemaru.

-"Así es… Perdón por no decirles nada de esto, pero quería darle a Domon una oportunidad para redimirse…" Volvió a mirar al defensa. "De nuevo Domon: Buen trabajo. Te ganaste mi confianza… Y mi respeto." Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Aún así, eso no cambia el hecho de que era un espía…" Dijo Kurimatsu. Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre sus sospechas, hasta que finalmente Endou salió a la defensa del peliazul.

-"¡Dejen de decir tonterías! ¡Él ha estado jugando con nosotros en todos los partidos! ¿Qué no confían en sus propios amigos? ¡Yo aún creo que es una buena persona! ¿Verdad, Domon?" Exclamó el capitán.

-"Endou… Fuyukai estaba en lo cierto. ¡Lo siento!" Gritó el defensa antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

Ya pasado un rato, Endou, Goenji, Natsumi y Sakuya fueron a buscar a Domon. Eventualmente, lo encontraron sentado en la orilla del rio junto a Aki viendo jugar a unos niños en el campo. El capitán se acercó a él y lo invitó a jugar, y el defensa aceptó. Ya se veía mucho más animado.

-"Me alegra que haya tomado la decisión correcta." Comentó Sakuya mientras los veía jugar. "Nosotros los ex-Teikoku tenemos que apoyarnos el uno al otro."

-"Ustedes dos sospechaban algo sobre Domon desde un principio ¿Verdad?" Dijo Natsumi.

-"Endou también lo sospechaba… Pero también sabe lo mucho que le gusta el Futbol." Respondió Goenji. Eventualmente, los dos delanteros decidieron unirse al partido.

* * *

El sol ya estaba bajando, y Sakuya se dirigía sola a su casa. De repente, una limusina negra se frenó cerca de ella. La chica frunció el ceño apenas se bajó una ventanilla revelando a Kageyama.

-"Bien jugado, Izayoi… Bien jugado." Elogió el adulto. "Lograste hacer que mi espía se volviera contra mí y me dejaste sin ninguna influencia en la escuela Raimon. No me esperaba que lograras algo así."

-"…No puede controlarlo todo, Kageyama. Eventualmente, las cosas se saldrán de su control." Respondió la peliplateada.

-"No creas que esto significa que algo haya cambiado: Vamos a aplastar a tu miserable equipo de todas formas." Fue lo último que dijo antes de darle a su chofer la orden de acelerar.

-"…Eso está por verse, entrenador." Murmuró Sakuya mientras veía alejarse al vehículo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo el equipo se encontraba hablando alegre sobre la partida de Fuyukai.

-"Sin Fuyukai aquí, me siento más tranquilo." Comentó Kabeyama.

-"Si, es como si hubiéramos derrotado al jefe de un videojuego." Agregó Kurimatsu.

-"Cuando Natsumi lo descubrió, no sabía ni donde esconderse." Continuó Kazemaru.

-"Que lista eres, Natsumi." Dijo Aki.

-"¡Eres de las mejores ayudantes del club!" Dijo Haruna. Al oír todo eso, Sakuya simplemente soltó un suspiro.

-"Si, muy lindo y muy genial, pero hay un pequeño agujero en tu plan, Natsumi." Todos se voltearon a verla. "Ustedes saben que no podemos participar en ninguna competencia sin entrenador ¿Verdad?"

-"¡¿Q-Que?!" Exclamó Endou. "Natsumi ¿Tú estabas enterada de esto?" La pelirroja se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

-"¿Y-Yo? ¡P-Por supuesto que sí!" Tartamudeó. "¡Ahora, busquen de inmediato un nuevo entrenador! ¡Es una orden del presidente de la junta escolar!" Ordenó.

* * *

Goenji le recordó al equipo que el anciano dueño del restaurante Rairaiken fue quien les contó sobre el manual que perteneció a los Inazuma Eleven, así que decidieron ir directo hacia él.

-"¡Por favor, sea el entrenador de nuestro equipo!" Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-"…No me molesten, estoy trabajando." Respondió el anciano sin despegar los ojos de las verduras que estaba cortando.

-"Lo lamento… Pero usted dijo que conoció a mi abuelo ¿Cierto? ¡También sabía sobre el manual! ¡Seguro también sabe mucho sobre técnicas especiales!" Exclamó Endou.

-"¿Acaso ya olvidaron lo que les dije?" Volvió a hablar el anciano. "El equipo de los Inazuma Eleven les traerá desgracia a sus jugadores. Lo único que tendrán son malas experiencias."

-"Pero hemos llegado demasiado lejos… ¡Ya llegamos a las finales!" El castaño intentó convencerlo de nuevo. Los dos se quedaron mirándose en silencio hasta que el anciano finalmente habló.

-"Niño, si no van a ordenar nada entonces lárguense de aquí." Su respuesta llenó al capitán de rabia.

-"¡Esta bien, voy a ordenar algo! Una sopa, por favor." Empezó a revisar sus bolsillos y se espantó. "Creo que olvidé mi billetera… Mejor cancele la orden."

Inmediatamente, el anciano sacó a patadas a todo el mundo excepto a Kazemaru y Goenji, quienes lograron escapar a tiempo.

-"Bueno, eso podría haber salido mejor…" Murmuró Sakuya, quien se encontraba aplastada entre Handa, Shishido y Someoka.

* * *

Al no tener más opciones, los chicos simplemente fueron al campo cerca del río a entrenar. Aun así, varios jugadores se encontraban desanimados al no tener entrenador, ya que pensaban que todo sería en vano. Eventualmente, notaron la presencia de Kidou, quien observaba todo desde el puente. Antes de que Endou pudiera ir a hablarle, Sakuya le puso una mano en el hombro.

-"Iré yo." Dijo directa. Se acercó al de rastas y lo miró con una expresión indiferente. "¿Qué quieres?"

-"…Quería pedirte perdón, a ti y a todo el equipo. No solo por lo de Fuyukai, sino también por Domon." La peliplateada suspiró.

-"La que debería disculparse soy yo. Admito que fui un poco dura contigo. Pero por favor, tienes que entender que no puedo aceptar lo que Kageyama está haciendo. Admito que antes pensaba igual que ustedes, pero…" Pausó. El de goggles podría jurar que vio una lágrima salir de su ojo.

-"Cuesta creer que eres la misma persona que hace tres años… ¿Cuándo vas a contarnos lo que pasó en ese ascensor?" Preguntó.

-"Lo siento, pero… Aún no puedo."

-"No quieres hablar del incidente, lo entiendo. Tengo que irme… Y de nuevo, lo siento." Fueron las últimas palabras de Kidou antes de retirarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban sentados y aburridos, ya que ninguno estaba de humor para entrenar. Endou, después de mucho pensarlo, decidió ir de nuevo con el anciano del restaurante Rairaiken para intentar convencerlo una vez más. Decidió llevar a Sakuya con él, en caso de que necesitara algo de ayuda. Durante el trayecto, el mismo hombre que la peliplateada se encontró el otro día los detuvo.

-"Tú debes ser Mamoru Endou. Déjame presentarme." Dijo antes de sacar una placa de policía, la cual el capitán se quedó mirando asombrado. Los tres fueron a la torre de metal. "Escuché que están buscando un entrenador para su equipo de Futbol."

-"Así es… ¡Entonces usted será nuestro nuevo entrenador!" Exclamó el capitán animado, a lo cual el adulto lo miró confundido.

-"Espera, yo no tengo tanta experiencia." Al oír eso, el portero se alejó un poco. "Aunque debo admitir que el Futbol es uno de mis deportes favoritos." Dijo mientras intentaba hacer una réplica de la God Hand. "Cuando utilizaste esa técnica en el partido contra Teikoku, sentí como si los legendarios Inazuma Eleven volvieran a jugar."

-"¿Y usted sabe algo sobre ese equipo?" Preguntó Endou.

-"Por supuesto. Eran muy fuertes, ya que ellos no conocían la derrota." De nuevo, el portero se alegró. "Sin embargo… ¿Sabes algo sobre la tragedia que les ocurrió?" El castaño negó con la cabeza. "Ya veo. Esto es lo que ocurrió: Hace 40 años, se llevó a cabo en la final del torneo Football Frontier el partido entre la escuela Raimon y un equipo que apenas comenzaba a ganar: Teikoku Gakuen. Sin embargo, le fallaron los frenos al autobús que transportaba a los Inazuma Eleven al torneo, y por desgracia tuvo un terrible accidente. La mayoría de los jugadores resultaron heridos. Aún así, ellos trataron de llegar al estadio arrastrándose, sin importar que tan lastimados estuvieran. En el estadio, recibieron una llamada misteriosa, la cual anunciaba que la escuela Raimon no se presentaría. Por lo tanto, Teikoku ganó por abandono, y desde ese día nadie pudo quitarles la victoria." Miró al suelo triste. "Al parecer había una persona que no quería que los sueños de los Inazuma Eleven se cumplieran."

-"Capitán… Eso pudo habernos pasado a nosotros…" Comentó Sakuya horrorizada al oír el relato.

-"¿Quién pudo haber hecho esa llamada?" Preguntó Endou.

-"Aún no se sabe. Debe haber alguna pista en esa llamada. Yo me volví detective para descubrir la verdad sobre este asunto." Pausó un segundo. "Lo siento, creo que los confundí con esta charla tan compleja."

-"Señor, perdón por preguntar, pero… ¿De que conoció usted a mi padre?" Preguntó Sakuya.

-"Ya se lo dije, señorita: Su padre fue un buen amigo mío." Respondió el adulto.

-"Aun así, quiero saber más." El detective suspiró al oír el pedido de la peliplateada.

-"Si es necesario, entonces que así sea." Se levantó su camiseta hasta el pecho, y los dos jugadores se quedaron sorprendidos al ver una cicatriz de bala. "Cuando estaba realizando una investigación, me dispararon. Fue el Dr. Izayoi quien me operó y me salvó la vida. Desde entonces, nos volvimos buenos amigos. Cada vez que le decía que estaba estancado en algún acertijo, el me mostraba una nueva forma de percibirlo. Su forma de pensar fuera de la caja me ayudó más de una vez." Volvió a suspirar. "…Fue un buen hombre, que se fue muy pronto. ¿Le alcanza esa información?"

-"Si." Fue la única respuesta de la chica.

-"¿Es verdad que el dueño del restaurante Rairaiken fue parte de los Inazuma Eleven?" Esta vez, preguntó Endou.

-"Por supuesto, es uno de los discípulos de Daisuke. Jugaba en la misma posición que tu: Él era portero. Era sorprendente, lo conocían como El Portero de Acero. Ningún jugador era capaz de meterle un gol."

-"¡Muchas gracias, detective!" Exclamó Endou mientras arrastraba a Sakuya con él. En cuanto llegaron de nuevo al restaurante, el anciano los miró molesto.

-"¿Otra vez ustedes?" Preguntó.

-"Si, somos nosotros otra vez." Dijo Endou.

-"No importa cuántas veces lo pregunten, la respuesta aún es no." Se negó el anciano.

-"Entonces, lo reto a un desafío, el detective ya nos lo contó todo." Dijo el castaño.

-"¿Se refieren al señor Onigawara? Que cometido es." Dijo el anciano. El capitán tiró su mochila en la mesa, lo cual causó que el anciano lo mirara.

-"Si usted es un portero, puede detener cualquier balón. ¿Cierto? Nos dijeron lo que sucedió. Entiendo que no pudieron jugar ese día ¡Pero no es el fin, señor! ¡La vida continúa! ¡No se resigne!" Exclamó. "Siempre he pensado que un portero debe tener firmes sus piernas y apretar el abdomen, de lo contrario sería imposible proteger su portería." El anciano rió al oír las palabras de Endou.

-"Ahora recuerdo que Daisuke me dio ese consejo. Cuando el portero defiende su portería con coraje, sus compañeros se enfrentaran al enemigo con toda su fuerza." Afirmó. Decidió aceptar el desafío, y los tres se dirigieron al campo cerca del rio.

-"Esto es lo que haremos: Ya que usted era portero, intentará detener los tres tiros de Sakuya. Si ella marca tres goles ¡Aceptará ser nuestro entrenador!" Exclamó Endou.

-"Estas muy confiado, chiquillo." Dijo el anciano y miró a Sakuya. "Muy bien niña, veamos de lo que estas hecha. No me subestimes por mi edad, tengo mi par de cicatrices." Tomó una posición defensiva. Sakuya dio el primer remate, el cual logró entrar en la portería, pero por muy poco.

-"Ese fue el primero. ¡Quedan dos!" El capitán estaba animado.

-"Ahora veo que estoy fuera de forma." Murmuró el portero, de nuevo, la peliplateada remató, de nuevo logrando el mismo resultado.

-"¡Vamos Sakuya, uno más! ¡Tú puedes!" Exclamó Endou animado.

-"Muy bien, niña: Quiero ver tu mejor tiro." Pidió el anciano.

-"¿Está seguro?" Preguntó. El portero simplemente asintió. "Recuerde que fue usted quien lo pidió." Dijo para luego utilizar su Floral Despair. El anciano los sorprendió utilizando la God Hand. El enfrentamiento entre las dos técnicas duró varios minutos, hasta que Floral Despair finalmente logró romper la mano. Sorprendentemente, el anciano comenzó a reír.

-"Estoy sorprendido. Niña, tienes un buen remate, tengo que admitirlo." El anciano se dirigió hacia Endou. "Me gustaría saber tu nombre."

-"¡Mamoru Endou, señor!"

-"Es el nombre perfecto para un portero."

* * *

Al día siguiente, Endou presentó al nuevo entrenador al equipo.

-"¡Chicos, él es el nuevo entrenador!" Todos se quedaron viendo al anciano sorprendidos.

-"Mi nombre es Seigou Hibiki, mucho gusto. Muy bien: ¡Las finales están muy cerca! ¡Así que hay que entrenar mucho!" El equipo, esta vez mucho más animado, consiguió recuperar la determinación.

* * *

Llegó el día del partido. Ya que aún no se había podido reparar el sabotaje de Fuyukai, el equipo no tuvo más remedio que ir en metro. Durante todo el trayecto, Aki notó que Sakuya estaba… ¿Temblando?

-"¿Te pasa algo?" Preguntó.

-"N-No, nada… S-Solo son nervios, es todo." Tartamudeó. La castaña no quedó convencida con esa respuesta.

En cuanto finalmente llegaron a Teikoku, todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido al ver el tamaño de la escuela.

-"Conque aquí es donde competiremos." Comentó Endou ya en la entrada.

-"Se siente raro el volver aquí…" Agregó Sakuya, quien ya se había recuperado.

-"Tengan cuidado, es probable que nos hayan tendido otra trampa." Advirtió el entrenador Hibiki.

El vestidor de las chicas se encontraba en una dirección distinta al de los chicos, por lo cual Sakuya se separó del grupo. Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver allí a Kidou, y le dedico una mirada acusadora.

-"¿…Realmente quiero saber qué hacías ahí dentro?" Preguntó. A pesar de estar en una situación tan embarazosa, el de rastas logró mantener la compostura.

-"No es lo que parece. Estaba revisando la habitación en busca de alguna trampa. No te preocupes, allí no hay nada. Disculpa por entrar sin permiso." Dijo antes de retirarse.

El equipo se reagrupó en el pasillo y se dirigían al campo. Mientras que la gran mayoría estaba en la puerta del ascensor, Sakuya se dirigía a la escalera, y Endou lo notó.

-"¡Sakuya, espera, hay ascensor!" Dijo para luego arrastrarla hacia el lugar. La peliplateada se asustó e intentó zafarse, pero fue en vano. Kidou, quien pasaba por allí, vio la escena y se apresuró al ver como las puertas empezaron a cerrarse.

-"¡Endou, no!" Exclamó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el elevador se había cerrado totalmente. Soltó una pequeña maldición mientras corría por las escaleras para intentar alcanzarlo.

-"¿Qué…?" Preguntó el capitán confundido dentro del ascensor. Los chicos notaron como todo el color desapareció del rostro de Sakuya: Su piel se empalideció, Su respiración se había acelerado, estaba sudando, había empezado a temblar y miraba desesperadamente hacia todas partes. "¿T-Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó el capitán al ver el deplorable estado de la delantera. Apenas el ascensor llegó a su destino, la chica salió corriendo inmediatamente, terminando directo en frente de Kidou, quien la abrazó y le acarició el cabello gentilmente.

-"Tranquila, ya pasó…" Le aseguró. Mientras Sakuya se calmaba, él miró al resto del equipo. "Como se habrán dado cuenta, Izayoi es claustrofóbica. Eso se debe a un incidente que ocurrió hace tres años." Todos se quedaron mirándola preocupados.

-"Con razón estaba tan agitada en el tren…" Comentó Aki.

-"L-Lo siento, no tenía idea…" Se disculpó Endou haciendo una reverencia.

-"Está bien… Está bien, no hay problema." Murmuró Sakuya, quien finalmente se había tranquilizado.

* * *

El partido estaba a punto de empezar. Kabeyama se mostraba muy nervioso, así que Shishido decidió acercársele por detrás y darle un susto, por lo cual pateó el balón hacia arriba. Pero en cuanto descendió, le dio al del afro en la cabeza, haciendo que pierda el balance y cayera al suelo. Unos tornillos cayeron al mismo tiempo, y casi le caen encima al centrocampista.

-"¡Perdón, no volveré a hacer travesuras!" Gritó mientras se levantaba.

-"Estos tornillos se cayeron del techo. Que peligroso, si le hubieran dado en el rostro se habría lastimado." Dijo Someoka mientras le entregaba los tornillos a Endou.

Los dos equipos despejaron el campo para poder marchar y dar comienzo al partido. En cuanto los dos capitanes se dieron el saludo, Kidou le susurró algo a Endou. Apenas se dio el saque inicial, unas vigas de metal cayeron del techo, dejando una enorme nube de polvo del lado de Raimon. El público, las personas en el banquillo y hasta los miembros de Teikoku quedaron horrorizados al ver la escena. Cuando la nube se disipó, todos quedaron aliviados al ver que el equipo había resultado ileso.

-"¡Ya veo, conque esta era la trampa a la que se refería Kidou!" Exclamó Endou.

Kidou, Genda, Daiki, Endou, Sakuya y en Entrenador Hibiki abandonaron el campo y fueron directo a la oficina de Kageyama.

-"¡Entrenador! ¡¿Así es la manera en la que usted resuelve las cosas?!" Gritó el capitán de Teikoku. "Si miras al techo, el resultado será terrible. Esa es la frase que me dio la clave. Fue muy imprudente de su parte."

-"No sé de qué me estás hablando." Negó el adulto. "¿Acaso tienes alguna prueba que me señale como el culpable?"

-"¡Por supuesto!" Se oyó la voz del detective Onigawara. Al llegar, lanzó una bolsa hacia la mesa, la cual inmediatamente se rompió, revelando que en ella estaban los tornillos que habían caído anteriormente. "Esas son las pruebas." Sacó su intercomunicador y todos oyeron como uno de sus compañeros había arrestado a uno de los trabajadores que había recibido la orden de aflojar los tornillos. "¿Qué me dice al respecto, Kageyama?"

-"Lo siento, pero no pienso jugar bajo sus órdenes." Dijo Kidou.

-"Nosotros estamos con él." Agregó Genda.

-"Entonces hagan lo que quieran." Dijo Kageyama. "Después de todo ya no los necesito, niños tontos." El detective se lo llevó, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara le dedicó una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

-"Entrenador Hibiki, Endou, Izayoi… Lamento haberles causado molestias. El entrenador fue quien preparó todo esto, no merecemos tener un partido con ustedes. Aceptamos nuestra derrota." Se disculpó Kidou.

-"Oh, ya cállate." Interrumpió Sakuya. "¿De verdad piensas que no queremos jugar con ustedes?"

-"¡Así es! ¡No importa lo que haya hecho Kageyama, todavía queremos tener este partido!" Agregó Endou.

* * *

Los dos equipos estaban esperando a que se quitaran las vigas del campo. Kidou se acercó a Sakuya.

-"Me sorprende que no le hayas dicho nada." Dijo.

-"Tu no dejabas de quitarme las palabras de la boca. ¿Qué quieres que haga?" Respondió la chica mientras le golpeaba el brazo juguetonamente. En eso, también se acercaron Sakuma y Genda.

-"Y finalmente, llegó el enfrentamiento que todos estábamos esperando." Comentó el del parche.

-"Deberías haber escuchado a este tonto, estuvo toda la semana diciendo que te iba a derrotar." Agregó el portero.

-"Por cierto ¿Es verdad eso que dicen de que estas trabajando en una cafetería de Maids?" Preguntó el de rastas. La peliplateada se sonrojó de la vergüenza inmediatamente al oír eso.

-"Están equivocados." Goenji dijo, uniéndose a la conversación. "Ella solo me sirve a mí." Los tres jugadores de Teikoku la miraron, hasta que finalmente Sakuma comenzó a reír, con Genda uniéndose después.

-"Algún día de estos, Goenji… Algún día." Murmuró Sakuya.

* * *

El partido comenzó, con Raimon dando el saque de inicio. Goenji avanzó hacia portería y junto a Someoka usaron el Dragon Tornado, pero Genda lo repelió fácilmente con su Power Shield. Gojou atrapó el rebote y le pasó a Kidou, quien rebasó a Shourin y le pasó a Daiki, quien remató con su Hyakuretsu Shot. Endou usó su Nekketsu Punch, pero sorprendentemente solo logró desviarlo, causando un saque de esquina. Kidou sacó el tiro, el cual Sakuma logró interceptar y dar un cabezazo a portería, pero cuando parecía que Endou lo había atrapado, se le escapó de las manos. Por suerte, logró reaccionar a tiempo y cubrirlo con su cuerpo. Intentó despejar, pero Kidou recuperó posesión rápidamente, logrando pasar fácilmente a Kabeyama. Volvió a intentar tirar a portería, pero al último segundo Sakuya se lanzó directo hacia el balón, provocando que el remate y el deslice se enfrentaran. Al final, la peliplateada fue más fuerte, pero Kidou cayó de rodillas colocándose una mano en el pie. Doumen, al ver la situación, lanzó el esférico fuera de la cancha para pedir tiempo fuera.

-"¡Kidou, lo siento!" Se disculpó la delantera.

-"No te preocupes…" Respondió el capitán de Teikoku. Se quitó el calzado para ver que dan leve era la lesión, y se sorprendió al ver como Haruna se acercaba y le ponía hielo. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó.

-"…Ni siquiera yo me lo explico. Cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía el botiquín en la mano."

Al parecer, la lesión no era tan severa y Kidou volvería a jugar. Someoka recibió el saque de esquina de Shishido y volvió a lanzar a portería con su Dragon Crash, pero Genda volvió a detenerlo. Goenji usó el rebote para continuar con su Fire Tornado, pero fue parado.

-"Puedo usar mi Power Shield todo el día." Se burló Genda.

-"Izayoi ¿Crees que ya es hora de usar el 'TC'?" Preguntó Goenji, refiriéndose a la nueva técnica que habían creado junto al Entrenador Hibiki.

-"Aún no. Guardémosla para después, creo que recuerdo como romper el Power Shield convencionalmente."

Sakiyama logró alcanzar el rebote para pasarle a Kidou. Junto a Sakuma y Daiki, utilizó la técnica Koutei Penguin 2-gou, la cual sorpresivamente logró atravesar la God Hand con facilidad, dejando el marcador 0-1 a favor de Teikoku.

Llegó el entretiempo, y todos comenzaron a interrogar a Endou por su mala actuación en la primera parte.

-"¿Qué te sucede, Endou?" Preguntó Kazemaru.

-"Yo tampoco estoy seguro…" Respondió el portero.

-"Endou, hay algo que quiero decirte: Cuando juegas Futbol, hay un brillo muy especial, pero parece que hoy ha desaparecido." Reprimió Natsumi.

-"Dime ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Kageyama?" Preguntó el Entrenador Hibiki, pero el castaño se negó a responder.

Empezó el segundo tiempo. Teikoku dio el saque y ataco de inmediato. Kidou le pasó a Daiki, quien remató, pero Kazemaru bloqueó el tiro con su cuerpo.

-"¿Kazemaru?" Dijo Endou incrédulo.

-"Capitán, si está preocupado, nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarlo. Somos amigos, recuerde."

El portero levantó la vista, y vio al resto de los defensas protegiendo la portería ante el asalto interminable de Daiki. Después de un rato, Sakuma y Doumen llegaron y entre los tres realizaron a Death Zone. Parecía que Endou no podría detenerla, pero en el último segundo Domon se interpuso y detuvo el remate con su rostro y causando otro saque de esquina. Mientras el defensa era llevado fuera de la cancha, Goenji aprovechó y le lanzó un Fire Tornado directo al capitán, causando que todo el mundo lo mirara sorprendido.

-"Este tiro demuestra el cariño que le tengo al Futbol. No me interesa lo que te haya sucedido fuera del campo, cuando escuches el silbato ¡Concéntrate!" Reprimió el delantero antes de volver a su posición.

-"Eso fue un poco bestial… Pero al menos funcionó." Le susurró Sakuya al ver como de repente Endou tomaba el balón y cerró los ojos.

Henmi dio el saque, el cual Kidou interceptó y, junto a Sakuma, remató usando su Twin Boost. Endou, esta vez con más determinación, logró evolucionar su Nekketsu Punch a Bakuretsu Punch. Someoka atrapó el esférico, y volvió a atacar a portería con su Dragon Crash. Apenas impactó con el Power Shield de Genda, Sakuya aceleró y dio una chilena.

-"Justo como lo pensaba: Tu Power Shield sigue siendo solo una barrera de luz. ¡Un remate de cerca la romperá fácilmente!" Fue lo que dijo antes de lanzar un Floral Despair a bocajarro, rompiendo la barrera y marcando el primer gol para Raimon. "Jaque mate, Genda." Se burló antes de volver con su equipo.

Los dos equipos siguieron enfrentándose de manera equitativa, hasta que Kidou, Sakuma y Daiki volvieron a rematar con el Koutei Penguin 2-gou. Endou volvió a tratar de detenerlo con la God Hand, pero esta vez utilizó las dos manos, logrando frenarlo. Le pasó a Kazemaru, quien usó su Shippuu Dash para avanzar hasta la portería fácilmente.

-"¡Kazemaru, hora del 'TC'!" Oyó la voz de Sakuya. Esperó a que ella y Goenji llegaran, y de repente dio varias volteretas en el aire mientras, detrás de él, los dos delanteros realizaban el Fire Tornado Double Drive. En cuanto los tres llegaron a la misma altura, Kazemaru soltó el balón en frente de los delanteros al mismo tiempo que los tres exclamaron:

-"**¡Fire Tornado Triple Crusher!**"

Los tres remataron al mismo tiempo, con el resultado de que, además de la bola de fuego, el balón estuviera rodeado por una ráfaga de aire. Genda intentó detener la técnica con su Full Power Shield, pero la bola de fuego rompió fácilmente la barrera, dándoles la victoria a Raimon 2-1.

-"Lo logramos… ¡Lo hicimos!" Exclamó Endou animado. Después de 40 años, Teikoku finalmente había perdido por primera vez. "Amigos, lamento haberme distraído." Se disculpó el portero.

Todo el equipo de Raimon se volteó para saludar al público. Entre la multitud, Sakuya logró divisar a Kaito sentado en uno de los asientos, quien aplaudía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces, ella se fue a felicitar a sus ex-compañeros.

-"Lo hicieron bien." Elogió la chica. Sakuma se encontraba llorando cascadas sentado en el banquillo.

-"Volví a perder contra ti…" Murmuró. Eso provocó que todos los presentes comenzaran a reír.

Sakuya regresó al banquillo de su equipo, y notó que Haruna se encontraba mirando a Kidou triste.

-"Creo que deberías darle otra oportunidad." Le dijo la peliplateada. "Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo puede cambiar."

-"Kidou hizo un trato con su padre." Aki se unió a la conversación, a lo cual las dos chicas la miraron. "Si ganaba este partido, él se encargaría de adoptarte para que puedan vivir juntos." Al oír eso, Haruna inmediatamente salió corriendo detrás de su hermano. "¿Crees que estará bien?" Le preguntó a Sakuya.

-"Por supuesto que sí."

* * *

Ya de vuelta en el Instituto Raimon, los chicos colocaron el trofeo en la repisa de la caseta del club.

-"No puedo creerlo… De verdad ganamos…" Murmuró el capitán con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Y pensar que hace poco no teníamos ni once miembros…" Agregó Kurimatsu. "¡Esto se merece una fiesta!" Exclamó. Todos se voltearon a ver a Sakuya.

-"¡D-De ninguna manera!" Dijo recordando lo que había sucedido la última vez.

-"Izayoi… Si mal lo recuerdo, todavía mando yo durante lo que queda del día." Dijo Goenji. La peliplateada suspiró tristemente.

-"…Está bien, vamos a mi casa. Mañana es domingo, supongo que esta vez no importa." Todos salieron de la caseta animados. "…Pero esta vez, juro que me alejaré del refresco."

* * *

**¡Y aquí se termina la primera mitad de la saga Football Frontier! Francamente, no puedo esperar a que empiece la segunda temporada/juego, ya que ahí es donde más ideas tengo. Pero eso viene para después, ahora vamos a concentrarnos en los cuatro partidos que quedan.**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	7. ¿Kazemaru se va?

**Bienvenidos al nuevo capitulo 7... Al final, por favor quédense. Me gustaría compartir unas palabras importantes.**

**-dama-kge: Me leíste la mente. Francamente, me aburrió un poco la primera mitad, pero al menos me sirvió para poder dar una o dos pistas sobre el pasado de Sakuya.**

**-La Dama Azul de Konoha: Tu teoría no es 100% acertada, pero te estas acercando.**

* * *

-"¡Lo logramos!" Exclamó Endou. Estaban todos reunidos en el restaurante Rairaiken para celebrar su victoria en el torneo de distrito, ya que a los chicos no les pareció suficiente haber invadido la casa de Sakuya la noche anterior. "¡Ganamos las finales de distrito!"

-"Entrenador, yo quiero una orden de sopa con carne." Pidió Handa.

-"¡Yo quiero arroz frito!" Pidió Megane. Hibiki les dio a todos lo que ordenaron.

-"Izayoi ¿Me pasas la sal?" Pidió Goenji. La chica simplemente le sonrió.

-"Ya no soy tu prisionera, Goenji. Soy una persona libre, y mi sangre ahora es solo mía. **(1)**"

-"…Que exagerada." Murmuró el delantero.

-"Si hubieras estado en mi situación, tú también estarías celebrando." Terminó la peliplateada con una mirada orgullosa.

-"La verdad, no me esperaba que Teikoku también fuera a participar del torneo nacional." Comentó Kazemaru.

-"Será muy emocionante tener la oportunidad de competir con ellos nuevamente." Respondió Endou.

-"Entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que están decididos a llegar a las finales? Como Teikoku ganó el año pasado y pertenece al mismo distrito que el nuestro, será enviado a un bloque distinto, por lo cual la única forma de enfrentarlos sería en las finales." Dijo Natsumi.

-"Eso no lo sabía. ¡Entonces, volveremos a enfrentarnos en la final!" Dijo el capitán entusiasmado.

-"Natsumi ¿Cómo sabes tanto?" Preguntó Aki.

-"Revisé detenidamente cada línea del torneó del reglamento. Ya me cansé de no saber nada." Respondió la pelirroja.

-"¿Sabes cuándo podrías haber hecho eso? Antes de despedir a Fuyukai y obligarnos a buscar otro entrenador." Se burló Sakuya. "No se ofenda, entrenador Hibiki, usted es mucho mejor que Fuyukai."

-"Entonces, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Haruna, tú te encargaras de la Información, y Aki del entrenamiento." Las dos asistentes asintieron.

-"¿…Eso no es exactamente lo que estuvimos haciendo hasta ahora?" Preguntó Sakuya. Justamente, sonó su teléfono, a lo cual se sorprendió un poco al ver que era Kidou quien la llamaba. "¿Si?"

-"Izayoi ¿No vas a venir?" Preguntó el de rastas. Inmediatamente, la chica recordó que habían acordado el encontrarse esa tarde para jugar ajedrez, como hacían siempre que iniciaba un torneo importante.

-"¡Se me olvidó por completo! ¡Lo siento, estaré allí en unos minutos!" Exclamó para luego colgar y levantarse. "Me tengo que ir." Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de retirarse.

* * *

Sakuya tocó el timbre de la mansión Kidou. Inmediatamente, oyó la voz del señor Kidou a través del portero eléctrico.

-"¿Quien es?" Preguntó el adulto.

-"Buenas tardes, señor Kidou... ¿Está Yuuto?" Preguntó algo intimidada por su voz. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que recibió la respuesta.

-"Un momento." Dijo para luego abrir el portón. Sakuya cruzó el jardín de enfrente, y en la puerta de entrada fue recibida por el hombre en persona. "Yuuto esta en su habitación. Supongo que recuerdas como llegar." Dijo el adulto directo. La chica simplemente asintió, y la dejó pasar para luego volver a sus asuntos.

La peliplateada caminó por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Kidou. La golpeó, para luego escuchar la voz del capitán de Teikoku.

-"Pasa." Dijo. Sakuya entró en la habitación para encontrarse con Kidou sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-"¿Que estas viendo?" Preguntó la chica.

-"Nada importante..." Respondió el de rastas.

-"_El pingüino emperador adulto puede alcanzar los 115-120 cm de altura; el peso va desde los 22 hasta los 45 kg y varía según el sexo, con los machos que pesan generalmente más que las hembras. El peso también varía según la temporada, porque tanto machos como hembras almacenan importantes reservas de grasa, especialmente antes del período de muda y del de ayuno, y pierden mucho peso mientras incuban los huevos y crían a sus polluelos." _Fueron algunas de las palabras que Sakuya logró captar de la televisión antes de que Kidou la apagara.

* * *

La frustración ya se notaba en el rostro de Sakuya: Kidou le había ganado 17 veces seguidas.

-"Izayoi... ¿Segura que quieres seguir con esto?" Preguntó el de rastas.

-"Callateimbecilnomedejasconcentrarme." Murmuró la chica rápidamente. El de rastas envió a su reina a eliminar al rey de Sakuya, dándole su decimoctava victoria seguida. "¡Gah! ¿Porque estoy perdiendo tanto?"

-"Será porque no practicaste nada." Respondió Kidou mientras soltaba una risita. En eso, Sakuya recibió un mensaje de Endou.

-"_¡Mañana reúnanse todos en el campo cerca del río, habrá un partido especial!_" Decía. Sakuya aprovechó que estaba mirando su teléfono para ver la hora, y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las 20:00.

-"Mi hermano ya esta por salir del trabajo. Me voy a casa. Gracias por todo, Kidou." Dijo antes de irse de la mansión.

* * *

Como había pedido el capitán, el equipo entero se reunió en el campo cerca del río el día siguiente. Nadie se esperaba que sus oponentes fueran nada más y nada menos que los legendarios Inazuma Eleven en persona.

-"¡Esto parece un sueño! ¡De verdad vamos a jugar con los legendarios Inazuma Eleven!" Exclamó Endou animado. Todos miraron sorprendidos al equipo, es especial cuando se dieron cuenta que eran personas que vivían en los alrededores de Raimon y que veían casi todos los días: El profesor de civismo, el dueño de la tienda de ropa, el señor que atiende la guardería, y hasta el mayordomo de Natsumi.

Comenzó el partido, con Inazuma Eleven dando el saque inicial. Biruda intentó dar una demostración de su poder tirando desde media cancha, solo para fallar el tiro y caer al suelo. Handa robó el balón para luego avanzar y pasarle a Goenji, quién tiró a portería. Batora intentó frenar el remate con su cabeza, pero lo único que logró fue hacer que cambiara de dirección, por lo cual Hibiki no pudo atraparlo. El partido continuó de manera similar, los jugadores más jóvenes de Raimon lograban presionar bastante a los Inazuma Eleven, mientras que sus pocos tiros eran parados fácilmente por Endou. Esto continuó hasta que Goenji anotó otro gol con su Fire Tornado.

-"¡¿Qué clase de partido es este?!" Reprimió Hibiki a su equipo. "¡Nosotros somos los legendarios Inazuma Eleven, y estamos compitiendo con los niños que ganaron gracias a esa increíble leyenda! ¡Y nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad de mantener su sueño vivo! ¡Hay que responderles cómo se debe: Como los verdaderos Inazuma Eleven!"

El equipo, ahora mucho más animado, empezó su contraataque: Sugata logró interceptar un pase para Shishido y Tamiyama logró romper el Nekketsu Punch de Endou con su Cross Drive. Raimon intentó dar un contraataque con Sakuya disparando su Floral Despair sabiendo que podía romper la God Hand de Hibiki, pero esta vez el anciano logró detenerla. En cuanto Hibiki sacó, Ukishima y Biruda marcaron otro gol usando una técnica llamada Honoo no Kazamidori. Al ver el tiro, Endou pidió unos minutos de receso para mostrarle al equipo la misma técnica en el manual, y decidieron intentar hacerla. Como se necesitaban dos jugadores, uno con alta velocidad y otro con capacidad de salto, eligieron a Kazemaru y Goenji para esa tarea. Aun así, cada vez que intentaban realizar la técnica, alguno de los dos se apresuraba demasiado y terminaba rematando muy pronto. Cuando Inazuma Eleven volvió a usar el mismo tiro y anotó otro gol, Jin les dijo que mantuvieran la misma distancia y velocidad. Finalmente lograron realizar el tiro con éxito y terminar el partido en un empate.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los chicos se encontraban practicando el Honoo no Kazamidori, el cual cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Sin embargo, la práctica fue interrumpida por una visita inesperada: El padre de Natsumi.

-"Jóvenes, los felicito por que participarán en el torneo nacional. Entrenador Hibiki, cuando Natsumi me dio la noticia me quedé sorprendido: Gracias a ella, supe que usted formó parte de los legendarios Inazuma Eleven. De verdad, le agradezco que haya regresado. Y con su gran talento, estoy seguro que nos mostraran un torneo realmente emocionante. No nos decepcionen, por favor. Ahora, si me harían el favor de seguirme." El equipo siguió al adulto hasta la caseta del club. "Esto está en un estado muy deplorable." Dijo.

-"No me sorprende, después de todo nosotros utilizábamos el mismo salón." Agregó el entrenador Hibiki.

Todos se quedaron recordando varios minutos sobre las cosas que habían dejado atrás los legendarios Inazuma Eleven, hasta que el presidente les ofreció un nuevo alojamiento que Endou rechazó, argumentando que había demasiados recuerdos del antiguo equipo para olvidar.

* * *

En cuanto resumieron la práctica, Kazemaru se encontró con algunos de sus amigos del club de atletismo. Se fue con ellos por un minuto, pero cuando regresó se lo veía desconcertado. Esto también se notaba en su rendimiento en el campo, ya que Honoo no Kazamidori, aunque se realizaba bien, siempre salía desviada y no entró a portería ni una sola vez. Frustrados, decidieron dar fin a la práctica del día, pero antes de que Kazemaru pudiera irse, Sakuya lo detuvo.

-"Kazemaru, te pasa algo, lo sé." Dijo directa. El defensa suspiró.

-"Es que simplemente no sé cómo explicártelo…" Respondió. Soltó un suspiro, y volvió a hablar. "¿Te acuerdas de Miyasaka? Estaba con nosotros cuando fuimos a correr en tu primer día en la escuela. El caso es que me está empezando a preguntar cuando voy a volver al club de atletismo." Confesó.

-"Hmm… Ya veo. Solo quiero que sepas una cosa: No importa la decisión que tomes, voy a estar apoyándote todo el tiempo." Dijo la delantera.

-"Muchas gracias Sakuya, eso significa mucho más que lo que crees para mí." Respondió el defensa.

-"Pero aun así… Me gustaría que te quedaras. El equipo te necesita."

* * *

El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse en el horizonte, y Kaito estaba saliendo del centro médico. Se disponía a hacer su rutina diaria de ir a cenar al restaurante Rairaiken y luego volver a casa, pero no esperaba encontrarse a Natsumi esperándolo fuera.

-"Señor Izayoi, lamento molestarlo, pero necesito hacerle unas preguntas." Dijo la chica directa.

-"Primero que nada, por favor llámame Kaito. El señor Izayoi era mi padre, y el oírlo me hace sentir viejo. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber?"

-"Mi nombre es Natsumi Raimon, y ojalá esto no suene muy entrometido, pero quiero saber sobre el incidente del elevador en Teikoku." Al oír eso, la expresión de Kaito se oscureció. "¿Sucede algo?"

-"No, no pasa nada. No eres la primera persona que viene a preguntarme algo sobre el incidente… Pero aun así, solo se la información que fue distribuida oficialmente por la policía. ¿Aún así te gustaría que te diga lo que sé?"

-"Por favor. Cualquier tipo de información me sería útil."

-"Esta bien." Ambos caminaron hacia un parque y Kaito se sentó en una banca. "El incidente ocurrió poco después de un partido que Teikoku había ganado. Pasados unos minutos, tres personas abordaron un elevador para retirarse del campo, pero justamente un terremoto azotó el edificio, causando que la electricidad se fuera y que quedaran atrapados ahí dentro por cinco o seis horas. Para cuando volvió la electricidad, uno de ellos había muerto, los otros dos estaban inconscientes." Pausó por un segundo. "El fallecido era el Dr. Takeharu Izayoi… Mi padre. Y una de las personas atrapadas en el ascensor era mi hermana menor, Sakuya."

-"¿…Y quien era la otra?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

-"No lo sé." Hizo otra pausa. "No intentes preguntarle a mi hermana nada sobre el incidente."

-"¿Por qué se lo tomará muy a pecho?"

-"No, no es porque no quiere, es porque no puede. Ella reprimió todos sus recuerdos sobre lo que ocurrió ahí dentro, pero nada puede quitarle el trauma que le causó esa experiencia."

-"Ya veo. Eso sería todo, Kaito. De nuevo, lamento haberlo molestado… Y haberle hecho recordar eso." Se disculpó la chica antes de retirarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kazemaru se encontraba practicando solo en el campo cerca del rio. Mientras entrenaba, Miyasaka se apareció y se le acercó.

-"¿No deberías estar entrenando?" Preguntó el defensa.

-"Nah, no hay problema si solo son unos minutos."

-"¿…Sabes algo? Cuando me preguntaste ayer si regresaría al club, me di cuenta que estaba obsesionado con el Futbol. Casi me olvidé por completo del atletismo. Desde entonces empecé a analizar la verdadera razón por la que estoy en el club."

-"¡Entonces no tiene caso que te quedes, ahora tienen más jugadores! ¡Ya cumpliste tu misión en ese club! ¡Por favor, vuelve con nosotros!" Pidió el rubio.

-"Entiendo a la perfección que debo regresar, pero creo que aún no es el momento. Me di cuenta que en el Futbol hay cosas más emocionantes que en el atletismo, y como jugador que soy, quiero volverme aún más fuerte. Además, en el Futbol hay oponentes mucho más fuertes con los que puedo competir."

-"Ya veo… Ya entiendo como son las cosas. Nunca pensé que me dirías algo así, Kazemaru."

-"Miyasaka, el torneo nacional comienza mañana. ¿No quieres ir a ver el partido?"

-"¿Por qué me pides eso?"

-"Por favor, quiero que vayas a verme, y así decidiremos si regreso al club de Atletismo."

-"…Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces está bien. Ahora tengo que irme." Dijo Miyasaka para luego retirarse. Kazemaru, frustrado, se frotó los ojos.

* * *

En el instituto Raimon, mientras todos practicaban, Natsumi recibió una llamada de su mayordomo. Inmediatamente, la chica salió corriendo con Endou, Aki y Sakuya detrás de ella. En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Batora se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera.

-"¡Batora! ¿Cómo está mi padre?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

-"Se encuentra malherido. Estaba preocupado por un asunto del torneo Football Frontier, hasta que perdió el conocimiento." Respondió el mayordomo, a lo que Natsumi se sentó.

-"Tranquila, todo estará bien." Aki le aseguró.

-"Gracias, Aki…" Murmuró Natsumi.

-"Pero ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Endou.

-"Cuando se disponía a regresar del estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo, tuvo un grave accidente. Los que iban a bordo con el también están heridos, pero el más grave es el señor Raimon." Al oír eso, Natsumi no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varias horas, y Natsumi se disponía a irse a su casa. Se sorprendió al ver a Sakuya esperándola fuera de la habitación de su padre.

-"¿Sigues aquí?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

-"Estaba visitando a mi madre y… Pensé que debía esperarte." Respondió la delantera.

-"No debiste, ya es muy tarde, tu hermano debe estar preocupado." Reprimió la asistenta, pero aún así estaba sonriendo, alegre por ese pequeño detalle. Las dos chicas salieron del hospital en silencio.

-"Quería… Pedirte perdón." Hablo Sakuya de repente en la salida.

-"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Natsumi extrañada.

-"Por todos los comentarios burlones que hago hacia ti. En serio, ni siquiera sé porque lo hago." Sorpresivamente, la pelirroja le colocó una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

-"Izayoi, no tienes que disculparte por eso. Así eres tú, y francamente me gusta tener a alguien cerca que no se calle sus comentarios." Cerró los ojos. "Aun así, te estas disculpando. Eso significa que estas creciendo como persona, y eso es algo de lo que deberías estar orgullosa."

-"Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?"

-"Por supuesto." La peliplateada suspiró aliviada al oír la respuesta.

* * *

El torneo finalmente comenzó. El equipo fue a la ceremonia de inauguración, donde marcharon junto a los demás institutos de su bloque. Misteriosamente, cuando era el turno de marchar de un equipo relativamente nuevo, el Instituto Zeus, solo estaba la avergonzada chica que llevaba el cartel de la escuela, sin ningún jugador detrás de ella.

* * *

Los primeros oponentes de Raimon serían la escuela Sengoku Igajima, un equipo con habilidades ninja. Haruna no tenía casi nada de información sobre sus técnicas, por lo cual dependerían casi enteramente de Honoo no Kazamidori. Minutos antes del partido, Aki recibió un mensaje de parte de Natsumi, diciendo que estaba muy apenada por no poder asistir al encuentro para poder estar junto a su padre, pero que les deseaba suerte.

Mientras los chicos calentaban en el campo, el capitán de Sengoku Igajima, Saiji Kirigakure, se apareció de la nada y le robó el balón a Goenji. Desafió a Goenji a una competencia, pero el peliblanco se negó. Kazemaru vio a Miyasaka sentado en la tribuna, y entonces decidió que el aceptaría el desafío de Saiji. Los dos tendrían que llevar un balón hasta un cono y luego volver. Ambos iban muy parejos, pero antes de que terminaran, dos miembros de Sengoku Igajima se aparecieron y robaron ambos balones. Reprimieron a Saiji por su actitud, y se fueron.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que comenzó el partido, con Raimon dando el saque. Someoka intentó pasar a Handa, pero fue interceptado por Saiji, quién comenzó a avanzar. Logró rebasar a Kazemaru usando su técnica Zanzou y tiró a portería, pero Endou logró detenerlo. Le pasó a Sakuya, quien avanzó junto a Goenji, pero sorprendentemente varios jugadores enemigos se aparecieron de la nada y los marcaron. Cuando ya estaban cerca de la portería, Ishikawa y Jiraiya los detuvieron con su técnica Shikofumi, causando que el balón caiga fácilmente en manos del portero rival. El primer tiempo continuó de manera similar, con Raimon avanzando y perdiendo el balón constantemente. Someoka y Goenji lograron disparar usando el Dragon Tornado, pero fue detenido por el Tsumuji de Momochi. Goenji y Kabeyama estaban a punto de intentar usar Inazuma Otoshi, pero Fuuma detuvo al defensa usando su Kumo no Ito. Kazemaru avanzó para intentar ayudar a Goenji con el Honoo no Kazamidori, pero fue detenido por el Kagenui de Kousaka. Sengoku Igajima inició su contraataque: Saiji avanzó ante la defensa reducida y atacó con su Tsuchidaruma, logrando romper el Nekketsu Punch de Endou y marcando el primer gol del partido. El ataque de los ninjas continuó, esta vez con el Bunshin Shoot de Yagyuu, pero Endou logró frenarlo justo cuando se acabó el primer tiempo.

En el banquillo, cuando Endou tomó una botella de agua, todos notaron como se estremeció un poco. Kazemaru le quitó el guante, y todos vieron que tenía una parte de su mano hinchada. Eso los alarmó, ya que ahora tendrían que mantener toda presión lejos del portero.

El segundo tiempo estuvo un poco más balanceado, con ambos equipos atacando y defendiendo a la perfección. Sin embargo, Sengoku Igajima utilizó su táctica Engetsu no Jin, logrando deshacerse de una parte importante de la oposición. Saiji pasó a Kazemaru y tiró de nuevo, pero Kabeyama frenó el tiro con su nueva técnica The Wall. Aun así, Saiji volvió a rematar con su Tsuchidaruma, rompiendo la God Hand. Pero cuando parecía que iba a entrar en la portería, Kazemaru aceleró y atrapó el balón, sorprendiendo a todos. Kazemaru avanzó hacia el medio del campo, ignorando todo lo que le lanzaron sus enemigos, y llegó junto a Goenji. Los dos realizaron el Honoo no Kazamidori, el cual el portero rival no tuvo ni oportunidad de detener. Ahora, faltaban unos segundos para que el partido termine. Kazemaru avanzaba de nuevo, cuando Saiji intentó atraparlo.

-"¡Esa técnica no funcionará dos veces!" Exclamó el capitán de Sengoku Igajima.

-"¿Y quién dijo que la usaremos? ¡Sakuya!" Dijo para luego lanzar hacia arriba el primer toque de Joker Rains. Realizaron la técnica con éxito, marcando el segundo gol y otorgándole la victoria a Raimon 2-1.

* * *

Ya era de noche, y Sakuya estaba en su casa esperando a Kaito. En cuanto llegó el adulto, ella no pudo evitar notar que tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-"¿Te pasa algo?" Preguntó su hermana menor.

-"No, no es nada..." Respondió Kaito, dándole una sonrisa falsa. En cuanto Sakuya se retiró a su habitación, el pelinegro se sentó en el sofá y se frotó los ojos. "Sakuya... No sé como vas a tomar el asunto de Mamá, pero necesito que seas fuerte. Le queda poco tiempo..." Murmuró en cuanto se aseguro que no lo escuchaba.

* * *

**Y se acaba el capitulo... Bien, ahora unas palabras.**

**Las pocas personas que llegaron a leer la primera versión de este capitulo de seguro recordaran las muy forzadas escenas de Romance que estaban en el. Esto se debe a que directamente no estaba de humor para asegurarme que estuvieran bien redactadas y organizadas... Básicamente la versión anterior era un monumento a la mala redacción y todo lo que hace malo a un fanfic. También esta el hecho de que tenía demasiadas cosas pasando por mi mente aquel momento. En cuanto me tomé un momento para despejar mi cabeza, me dí cuenta que estaba destruyendo la historia por mi cuenta, y que debía hacer algo. Se suponía que iba a reescribir solo el final, pero terminé cambiando muchas cosas, y echándome hacia atrás en mi decisión de emparejar a Sakuya con Kazemaru. El capitulo terminó mucho mas corto que lo que pensaba, pero por lo menos esta mejor redactado. De nuevo, no estaba de humor para escribir, debí haber esperado a que me calmara, pero ignoré a mi mente y avancé de todas maneras. A todos los que siguen este fic, quiero pedirles disculpas por eso, y prometo que nunca volveré a dejar que mi vida personal afecte lo que escribo. Ojalá puedan darle otra oportunidad a esta historia, y si no... De nuevo, pido disculpas. También me gustaría pedir disculpas personales a dama-kge, por tener que borrar su Review. Lo siento, pero no quiero saber nada sobre la primera versión de este capitulo. También, de cierto modo, quiero agradecerte, por mandarla como Guest, lo cual me da la posibilidad de borrarla. Es como si hubieras sabido que esto iba a pasar. No creas por un segundo que tu Review me hizo enojar, al contrario, de las Reviews negativas es de donde mas se aprende. De nuevo, muchas gracias. Eso sería todo, muchas gracias por su tiempo y comprensión. **

**(1) Esta frase es una pequeña referencia a la cancion "The Prisoner", de Iron Maiden.**


	8. La Decisión de Kidou

**Muy bien, después de recuperarme del fiasco que fue el capítulo 7, he vuelto a las andadas.**

**-dama-kge: Muchas gracias por entender. Aunque quizá tengas razón con que no estaba del todo mal, si lo cambié, es porque yo lo odié. Nunca, repito, nunca, me dejaré llevar por lo que opine alguien más. Como ya mencioné en una respuesta anterior: Tengo a la pareja perfecta para Sakuya en mente, y en este caso ya tengo casi todo el romance plasmado en mi mente, pero falta bastante para que aparezca. La primera versión fue el resultado de mi frustración y mi impaciencia. De nuevo, gracias por entender y por apoyarme hasta el final :)**

* * *

Al día siguiente, el equipo se encontraba entrenando en el Salón Relámpago. Justamente, Haruna entró corriendo cansada con la intención de dar una noticia importante.

-"¡Chicos! Teikoku… Teikoku fue…" Habló mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire.

-"No nos digas: Ganaron ¿Verdad?" Asumió Endou.

-"10-0…" Murmuró la peliazul. "…Fueron derrotados por el Instituto Zeus."

-"Espera… ¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Sakuya.

-"Eso es un chiste… ¿Cierto?" Preguntó el capitán.

-"¿Segura que no es un rumor? Ellos son muy fuertes, no hay manera de que pierdan." Agregó Someoka. Haruna simplemente se quedó en silencio como respuesta.

-"¿Y dices que el marcador quedó 10-0? ¡No puedo creer que Teikoku no haya anotado ningún gol!" Dijo Kabeyama.

-"El Instituto Zeus realizó técnicas que nunca antes se habían visto… Y Teikoku no pudo defenderse de ninguna manera." Continuó Haruna.

-"No… ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Teikoku es un gran equipo, nosotros jugamos con ellos y conocemos sus técnicas a la perfección! Son un equipo realmente fuerte… ¡Kidou está con ellos! No entiendo. ¿Cómo pudieron perder?" Exclamó Endou.

-"Mi hermano no salió a jugar…" Murmuró la peliazul. "Cuando jugaron contra Raimon, mi hermano se lastimó el pie, y… Como su oponente era un equipo que no conocía, decidió no participar en el partido. Pero cuando vio que sus compañeros eran derrotados, quiso salir a jugar de inmediato, a pesar de estar lastimado."

-"No lo entiendo… ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos del Instituto Zeus?" Preguntó Sakuya.

-"Son un equipo nuevo, esta es la primera vez que participan en el Torneo Football Frontier… Pero lo raro es que no hay casi nada de información sobre ellos. No hay partidos de práctica, historial en otros torneos, información sobre sus jugadores… Nada."

-"Derrotaron a Kidou…" Dijo Endou. "¡Te equivocas, eso no puede haber sucedido! ¿Cómo es posible que hayan perdido? ¡No lo creo!" Exclamó antes de salir corriendo.

-"¡Capitán, espéreme!" Gritó Sakuya mientras iba tras él.

* * *

Los dos jugadores tenían un destino en mente: Teikoku. Ignorando las miradas confundidas de los alumnos, corrieron directo hacia el campo.

-"Se supone que Teikoku es invencible. ¿Cómo puede ser que no hayan anotado ni un solo gol?" Cuestionó Endou.

-"Aquí hay gato encerrado… Encuentro muy difícil de creer que un equipo que apareció de la nada haya derrotado a los campeones del torneo durante 40 años." Agregó Sakuya. En cuanto llegaron al campo, se sorprendieron al ver a Kidou parado solo en el centro.

-"Que sorpresa, Endou, Izayoi… ¿Vinieron a burlarse de mí?" Preguntó el capitán de Teikoku.

-"Kidou, sabes que nosotros no haríamos eso jamás…" Respondió Sakuya. El de rastas simplemente desvió la mirada, hasta que Endou pateó un balón hacia él, el cual no vio y lo golpeo, causando que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo.

-"Kidou ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Devuélveme el balón!" Exclamó el portero. Kidou lentamente se levantó y tomó el esférico en sus manos, para luego lanzárselo débilmente a Endou.

-"Teikoku duró 40 años invicto… Pero esa leyenda terminó con nosotros. Y todo porque solo pensaba en ganar el trofeo… Lo peor del asunto, es que sucedió en un partido en que ni siquiera toqué el balón. Todo este tiempo, en lo único en que pensaba al despertar a la mañana y antes de dormir, era el Futbol… Pero nunca imaginé que todo terminaría de esta forma. Todos mis sueños… Se esfumaron."

-"Kidou, ya basta." Dijo Sakuya de repente. "¿Qué pasó con el capitán que me recibió en el equipo con los brazos abiertos hace años? ¿De verdad vas a dejar que una sola derrota te arrastre de esa manera?" Cuestionó.

-"Sakuya tiene razón: ¡Mientras no abandones tus sueños, el futbol formará parte de ti!" Agregó Endou. Volvió a lanzarle el mismo balón, el cual esta vez Kidou pateó para devolvérselo.

* * *

Kidou decidió invitar a Endou y a Sakuya a su casa. El capitán de Raimon miraba asombrado la habitación del de rastas por su tamaño y todas las cosas que tenía.

-"¡Vaya, esto es grandioso!" Comentaba el castaño. Kidou y Sakuya estaban más interesados en su partida de ajedrez que en las reacciones del portero. "Kidou ¿En serio no tienes hermanos?"

-"Haruna es mi hermana." Respondió el de rastas mientras enviaba un alfil a deshacerse de la última torre opositora.

-"Si, pero no me refería a eso…"

-"Pues no, solo soy yo." Kidou sonrió al ver como Sakuya trataba desesperadamente de alejar a su rey de las piezas enemigas, intentando retrasar lo inevitable. Finalmente, su reina atrapó al rey. "Y con esta ya son 19 victorias, Izayoi." Se levantó y fue a ver que hacía Endou mientras la chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-"Mira, una vieja revista de Futbol…" Comentó Endou.

-"Así es. ¿Tú sabes el motivo por el cual comencé a jugar este deporte?" Preguntó Kidou. El portero negó con la cabeza. "¿En serio? Me sorprende que Izayoi no te lo haya dicho."

-"Bueno, no parecía importante." Murmuró la peliplateada.

-"Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de avión. Nuestros padres solían viajar mucho al extranjero… Haruna y yo siempre estábamos solos. Y cuando ocurrió ese accidente, no había nadie que nos protegiera. Esta revista fue el único recuerdo que dejaron atrás. Ni siquiera pude conseguir una foto… Como era muy pequeño, no recuerdo sus rostros con claridad. Esta revista es un vínculo muy especial que me une a mi padre. Fue por eso que comencé a jugar: Pensé que si pateaba el balón, estaría cerca de mi padre. Al principio, así me sentía. Me parecía divertido… Sin embargo, las personas a mí alrededor me exigían demasiado. Lamentablemente, me acostumbré a ganar cada uno de los partidos, me obligaron a ser el mejor en todo y no podía quejarme. Por eso… Pensé que Kageyama era un dios." Cerró los puños fuertemente. "Ese sinvergüenza…"

-"Kidou, ahora veo que no eres tan diferente a mí." Dijo Endou. "Mi abuelo que falleció hace muchos años era jugador de Futbol. A mi abuelo le encantaba patear el balón, y practicaba tanto que a veces se le olvidaba comer. Un día, me puse a leer su libreta y ahí fue cuando empecé a jugar."

-"Ya veo… Entonces tu y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo."

* * *

Al día siguiente, el equipo estaba reunido en la caseta, como de costumbre.

-"¡Amigos, nuestro siguiente oponente en el torneo será la Secundaria Senbayama!" Exclamó Endou.

-"La Secundaria Senbayama está rodeada de montañas y sus jugadores son entrenados en la naturaleza." Dijo Haruna mientras leía su libreta.

-"Genial, otro equipo de salvajes…" Murmuró Sakuya acordándose del Instituto Nose.

-"Izayoi ¿No te gustaría hacer otra apuesta?" Preguntó Goenji sonriendo.

-"¿Y a ti no te gustaría que te rompa las piernas?" Respondió la chica.

-"Esta escuela es notable por su gran defensa, muchos la conocen como Mugen no Kabe. No permiten que sus rivales logren anotar." Resumió Haruna.

-"¿Ni siquiera en el torneo Football Frontier?" Preguntó Aki.

-"Así es, saben defender muy bien su portería. Quizá no sean fuertes en la ofensiva, pero gracias a su perfecta defensa han logrado vencer a otros equipos."

-"¡Entonces, lo que tenemos que hacer es romper Mugen no Kabe para poder seguir avanzando en el torneo!" Exclamó el capitán. "¡Tendremos que seguir atacando hasta que ese muro se derrumbe! ¡Para lograrlo entrenaremos mucho!"

* * *

Durante la práctica, Shourin logró crear una nueva técnica llamada Kung Fu Head. Pero ese fue su único logro: Todo el mundo se encontraba fuera de sincronía. Los pases fallaban, las técnicas combinadas salían mal, Endou lograba atrapar pocos tiros… Era un desastre. En el banquillo, el entrenador Hibiki llegó a la conclusión que eso se debía al entrenamiento en el Salón Relámpago: Todos incrementaron su fuerza individual, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta de cuanto habían mejorado los demás. Gracias a ello, era difícil sincronizarse.

-"Endou ¿De verdad piensas derribar Mugen no Kabe?" Preguntó Goenji.

-"¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo derribaremos sin ningún problema!" Respondió el portero.

-"¿Y de verdad crees que lo lograremos con este nivel?" Preguntó Domon.

-"¡Claro, no olviden que contamos con Honoo no Kazamidori y Fire Tornado Triple Crusher! ¡Con entusiasmo, todo es posible!" Exclamó el capitán.

-"Por cierto, Domon… ¿Por qué no utilizan Tri-Pegasus?" Dijo Aki.

-"Es cierto, podemos intentar esa técnica."

-"¿Qué técnica es esa?" Cuestionó el castaño.

-"Hace años, solía utilizar esa técnica con mi amigo Ichinose y un jugador más."

-"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo jugaba Ichinose?"

-"Él era nuestro mejor amigo cuando Domon y yo vivíamos en Norteamérica. Era muy bueno jugando al Futbol." Respondió Aki.

-"Además, fue gracias a el que nuestro equipo ganó el campeonato juvenil en Norteamérica." Agregó Domon. "Pero me temo que ya no está con nosotros… Falleció. Aun así, creo que puedo enseñarles cómo hacer la técnica."

* * *

En el hospital, Sakuya esperó a que Natsumi saliera de la habitación de su padre y las dos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas juntas.

-"¿…Por qué le preguntaste a mi hermano sobre el incidente?" Preguntó Sakuya de repente.

-"Solo sentía curiosidad… ¿Estas enfadada?"

-"No... Solo quería saber." Sakuya notó como Natsumi miró hacia otro lado. "Dime que te pasa."

-"Verás… Esta mañana recibí una carta del detective Onigawara. En ella decía que descubrió que el que hizo la llamada que causó la derrota de los Inazuma Eleven hace 40 años fue Kageyama." La peliplateada abrió bien los ojos al oír eso. "Y no solo eso… También lo dejaron libre por falta de pruebas. Izayoi, la única esperanza que queda para atraparlo es saber exactamente que ocurrió en ese elevador."

-"¿Y qué tiene que ver Kageyama con la muerte de mi padre? Lo más lógico sería pensar que murió asfixiado por la falta de oxígeno."

-"Yo tampoco lo sé, pero el detective dice que tiene una corazonada sobre ese caso."

Eventualmente, las chicas tuvieron que ir por caminos separados. Cuando Sakuya pasó por el campo cerca del río, logró ver a Kidou y Goenji teniendo un duelo, con Haruna sentada en la banca. Se acercó a la peliazul para preguntarle de que se trataba.

-"Haruna ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

-"¡Senpai, que bueno que llegaste! ¡Estaba hablando con mi hermano cuando Goenji llegó de la nada y le lanzó un Fire Tornado! ¡Desde entonces estuvieron ahí! ¡Tienes que detenerlos!" Rogó Haruna. Apenas la peliplateada iba a intervenir, Goenji lanzó un Fire Tornado, el cual rozó la cabeza de Kidou e impactó directo en la pared.

-"Kidou, solo hay una forma de resolver esto. Tengo entendido que tú solo ves a Endou como un rival más. ¿Serías capaz de verlo como un compañero de equipo?" Fue lo único que dijo el delantero antes de irse del lugar.

* * *

Llegó el día del partido. El entrenador Hibiki estaba insistiendo que esperaran demasiado tiempo para empezar, y esto frustraba cada vez más al árbitro.

-"¿No creen que ya es hora de empezar?"

-"Lo siento, pero… ¿No podría esperarnos un poco más?" Pidió Aki.

-"Entrenador, ya es hora de entrar al campo de juego." Dijo Kazemaru.

-"Aún no, estamos esperando a alguien." Respondió el anciano.

-"Escuchen, si no salen al campo en tres minutos, su equipo será descalificado." Reprimió el árbitro.

-"No sé a quién estamos esperando, pero más vale que valga la pena." Murmuró Sakuya. Todos los demás le rogaron al entrenador que dejaran de perder el tiempo, pero el hizo caso omiso.

-"…Listo, ya llegó." Dijo Hibiki cuando les quedaban 30 segundos. Todo el mundo miró a la entrada de la cancha, y no quedó una sola boca cerrada al ver a Kidou caminando hacia el banquillo llevando el uniforme de Raimon.

-"Rayos, sí." Dijo Sakuya al ver a su ex-capitán, una sonrisa algo siniestra formándose en su rostro.

-"Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Juro que me vengaré del Instituto Zeus a como dé lugar." Dijo el de rastas.

-"Bienvenido a bordo… Capitán."

Después de acordar que Kidou tomaría el lugar de Shishido, finalmente dieron comienzo al partido con Raimon dando el saque de inicio. Goenji lanzó el balón hacia atrás para que Handa avanzara, pero el pase que intentó dar a Someoka fue interceptado por Sumino. Kazemaru logró recuperar posesión y trato de pasarle a Kurimatsu, pero no logró alcanzarlo y terminó causando un saque de banda. El equipo continuó cometiendo errores similares. Eventualmente, Ikui rebasó a Kazemaru con su Mogura Feint y tiró a portería, pero Endou logró detener el disparo. Aún después de esa situación peligrosa, Raimon siguió cometiendo muchos errores hasta que Harano trató de volver a atacar con su técnica Run Ball Run que Kabeyama logró detener con su The Wall, pero Tanushimaru aprovechó el rebote para utilizar su Shine Drive, el cual logró entrar en la portería y abrir el marcador a favor de Senbayama.

-"Kurimatsu, procura mantenerte dos pasos más atrás de lo normal. Y tú, Izayoi… Cuando le pases el balón a Goenji mantente tres pasos adelante, y con Someoka dos pasos y medio. Procura estar adelante." De repente, Kidou empezó a darle órdenes al equipo.

-"¡A la orden, Kidou!" Respondió Sakuya.

Raimon volvió a sacar, pero Senbayama recuperó la posesión rápidamente. Por suerte, Kurimatsu logró detener a Negami antes de que se acercara demasiado. Kidou le ordenó que le pasara a Domon, pero tres pasos más adelante que lo usual. Kurimatsu le hizo caso, y esta vez el pase fue recibido. El defensa avanzó y Kidou le dijo que esperara unos segundos antes de pasarle a Sakuya, y de nuevo el pase llegó a su destino. Después de avanzar un poco, le pasó a Someoka siguiendo los consejos de Kidou, y en cuanto recibió el pase el pelirosa tiró a portería con su Dragon Crash, pero fue detenido por el Makiwari Chop de Ayano. Kidou les reveló a todos el problema que tenían sobre su fuerza individual y su coordinación. El primer tiempo continuó con Kazemaru dándole un pase a Sakuya, pero la chica fue atrapada en la técnica defensiva Kagome Kagome. Kidou volvió a recuperar posesión y le dio un pase a Someoka, esta vez para que atacaran con el Dragon Tornado, pero la técnica fue fácilmente frenada por Mugen no Kabe.

El primer tiempo terminó. Mientras los chicos se encontraban discutiendo sobre qué hacer, Kidou dio una sugerencia algo extraña:

-"En el segundo tiempo, Someoka e Izayoi serán los únicos delanteros. Entiendo que Mugen no Kabe parece invencible, pero tiene una debilidad: Esa técnica se realiza con tres jugadores. Someoka, necesito que hagas una finta y alejes al jugador 5 del 4. ¿Entendido? Solo de esa forma no harán Mugen no Kabe."

-"¡Espera un segundo! Endou ¿Estás seguro que quieres dejar atrás a Goenji? Piénsalo, nosotros no jugamos con ese estilo. Goenji, Someoka y Sakuya siempre van al frente, es lo que caracteriza nuestro juego." Se quejó Handa.

-"…Veo que no lo entiendes. Escucha: Este es el torneo Football Frontier, aquí solo los equipos más fuertes se quedan hasta el final. En estos momentos, se encuentran a la mitad de un partido. Se equivocan si piensan que vinieron aquí a hacer amistades. Entiendan: ¡Están a nivel nacional!" Respondió Kidou.

-"Yo confío en Kidou." Agregó Sakuya. "Jugué junto a él desde que empecé en este deporte, y puedo asegurarte que sus estrategias nos aseguraron la victoria más de una vez. Ahora mismo estamos perdiendo, y no podemos permitirnos otro gol más. Así que denle una oportunidad. Por favor…"

Comenzó el segundo tiempo. Kidou logró interceptar un pase que era para Oogoi y le pasó a Someoka. Realizó la finta y le pasó a Goenji para que realizara Inazuma Otoshi junto a Kabeyama, pero el defensa logró regresar a la portería a tiempo para realizar Mugen no Kabe y frenar el tiro. Raimon continuó lanzando todo lo que tenía hacia el muro: Honoo no Kazamidori, Joker Rains, Fire Tornado Double Drive, Fire Tornado Triple Crusher, Inazuma Ichigo… Pero nada funcionaba.

-"Esto es inútil, necesitamos más técnicas…" Murmuró Domon.

-"¡Se equivocan, aún nos queda una!" Exclamó Endou. "¡Y no me refiero a técnicas como Honoo no Kazamidori o Inazuma Ichigo! ¡Nuestra verdadera técnica especial es mantener la esperanza hasta el final! ¡Desde que jugamos con Teikoku hicimos eso! ¡Con el Instituto Occult! ¡Con el Instituto Nose! ¡Con Mikage Sennou! ¡Con Shuuyou Meito! ¡Y con Sengoku Igajima! ¡Rendirnos a estas alturas sería algo absurdo! Lo siento, pero yo no me resignaré ¡Ya que si lo hago, todo se acabará! ¡Así no es como nosotros jugamos! ¡Nuestro estilo siempre se mantiene con entusiasmo hasta el último segundo! ¡Ahora, continuemos jugando! ¡Demostremos nuestro Futbol!"

El discurso del portero logró devolverle el ánimo a su equipo. Handa dio el saque de esquina, iniciando un asalto implacable. La defensa intentó atrapar a Kidou en Kagome Kagome, pero el de rastas lanzó el balón al aire para luego rematar junto a Endou y Goenji, creando la técnica Inazuma Break. Mugen no Kabe finalmente cedió ante el tiro, empatando el marcador.

-"¡Lo logramos!" Endou se lanzó hacia sus compañeros al ver el resultado del ataque. Entonces, Kidou miró a Sakuya.

-"Entonces… Izayoi ¿Te parece si acabamos con esto?" Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Me parece bien."

Senbayama dio el último saque. Sakuya robó el balón rápidamente y esperó a que Kidou se acercara a ella. Goenji abrió bien los ojos en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Exactamente en el centro de la cancha, los dos jugadores levantaron un brazo cada uno, a lo cual enormes cantidades de energía oscura y luminosa empezaron a concentrarse en el balón, que había empezado a flotar. En cuanto el esférico reunió suficiente poder, ambos saltaron a rematar al mismo tiempo que exclamaron:

-"**¡Great Blaster!**"

En cuanto dispararon, todos se cubrieron los ojos al ver como el balón brillaba de forma tan intensa. Ayano no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra el tiro, dándoles la victoria a Raimon 2-1.

* * *

Sakuya llevó a Kidou a la torre de metal, donde ambos se sentaron en una banca a ver el atardecer.

-"Me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión correcta." Comentó Sakuya.

-"Tengo que agradecerles eso a ti y a Endou."

-"¿Cómo están los demás?" Preguntó la peliplateada algo preocupada.

-"Están bastante lesionados, pero se van a recuperar." Kidou hizo una pausa. "Izayoi… ¿Te acuerdas del día en que te uniste al equipo de Teikoku?"

-"Como olvidarlo…"

* * *

_Los actualmente diez miembros de la nueva generación del equipo de Teikoku se encontraban reunidos en el campo de la escuela, esperando a su entrenador. Sorprendentemente, Kageyama venía con una niña pequeña de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos con una expresión indiferente dibujada en el rostro._

_-"Presten atención, por favor. Ella es Sakuya Izayoi, será la nueva delantera del equipo." Dijo el adulto directo._

_-"Pero entrenador…" Murmuró uno de los miembros del equipo._

_-"¿Hay algún problema, Sakuma?" Preguntó Kageyama._

_-"No sé si se dio cuenta, pero… Es una chica-"Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Sakuya le lanzara un balonazo directo al estómago, causando que cayera al suelo._

_-"¿Alguien más que quiera pasarse de listo?" Cuestionó la chica. Todos se quedaron el silencio. "…Como pensaba."_

_En cuanto Sakuma se recuperó, dieron inicio a la práctica. Sakuya lograba pasar fácilmente a todos sus oponentes y marcar goles constantemente, ganándose el respeto de sus compañeros rápidamente._

_-"Perdóname por ese comentario…" Murmuró el chico que había recibido el balonazo. "Me llamo Jirou Sakuma, bienvenida al equipo." _

_-"…Hmph." Fue la única respuesta de Sakuya._

_-"Sakuma, me sorprende que no estés corriendo." Dijo el portero del equipo, uniéndose a la conversación. "Yo me llamo Koujirou Genda, mucho gusto. ¿No hablaste con el capitán? Te sugiero que lo hagas, ya que vamos a estar jugando juntos a partir de ahora…"_

_-"Eso no será necesario. Ya tengo una estrategia planeada." El capitán se acercó. "Tengo que admitir que me impresiona tu fuerza, Izayoi. Estoy deseando jugar contigo. Mi nombre es Yuuto Kidou." Dijo ofreciéndole la mano. La peliplateada lo miró en silencio hasta que aceptó el gesto._

* * *

-"…Buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos." Dijo Sakuya.

-"Y esa no fue la única vez que le pegaste a Sakuma… Fueron demasiadas como para recordarlas a todas." Los dos jugadores rieron por ese comentario.

-"Bueno, me tengo que ir… Nos vemos mañana."

* * *

Ya era de noche. Kaito estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión junto a su hermana, hasta que sonó el teléfono. Fue corriendo a responder la llamada.

-"Residencia Izayoi, habla Kaito… ¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó al oír de quien se trataba y lo que pasaba. "¿En serio? …Está bien, estaré allí de inmediato." Dijo para luego frotarse los ojos. Volvió a la sala donde estaba la televisión y la apagó rápidamente. "Sakuya, tenemos que ir al hospital ahora mismo."

La chica simplemente lo miró confundida.

* * *

Después de ir al hospital, los dos regresaron a su casa. Kaito se fue a su habitación de inmediato.

-"Mamá… No tienes idea cuanto te extrañé." Dijo Sakuya. "Tengo muchísimas cosas que contarte… Muchas cosas cambiaron mientras no estuviste." Orihime le sonrió. "Me cambié de escuela, me uní al equipo de Raimon, derroté a Teikoku, estamos participando en el Torneo Football Frontier… Pero ahora debes estar cansada. Por favor, ve a dormir."

Sakuya se dirigió a su habitación mientras Orihime la veía alejarse sin decir una palabra.

Habría dado miedo si lo hubiera hecho…

…Después de todo, las fotos no hablan.

* * *

**¿Qué, de verdad se creyeron que Orihime iba a sobrevivir porque si? No, no, no. Ahora… ¡Un colapso mental, en camino!**

**Por cierto, releyendo los primeros capítulos, logré encontrar uno que otro error de ortografía o que faltaba alguna letra en alguna palabra… Por favor, si encuentran algún error, háganmelo saber para corregirlo.**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	9. Viejos Amigos, Viejas Heridas

**No quiero arruinar el sentimiento que tiene este capítulo, así que mantendré esta A/N corta.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, los chicos notaron la ausencia de Sakuya en la escuela. Antes de la práctica, el entrenador Hibiki reunió al equipo en el banquillo y les dio una noticia que los dejó impactados:

-"Equipo… Detesto tener que traerles malas noticias, pero es algo que deben saber. Izayoi no asistirá a la escuela durante un tiempo… Está de luto. Su madre falleció anoche."

-"¡¿Orihime Izayoi murió?!" Exclamó Kidou. Endou y Goenji compartieron una mirada dolorosa.

-"Así es. Tuvo un ataque cerebral demasiado severo, no logró sobrevivir." Continuó el entrenador. "Por favor, les pido que comprendan que está en una situación muy difícil. Si pueden, vayan a su casa a consolarla."

El equipo no logró concentrarse gracias a la noticia que les acababan de dar.

-"Pobre senpai…" Dijo Haruna en el banquillo.

-"Ojalá se recupere pronto, la necesitamos para el próximo partido…" Agregó Aki.

* * *

En cuanto terminó la práctica, Endou, Kidou y Goenji fueron a la mansión Izayoi a ver a Sakuya. Tocaron el timbre, y la voz de Kaito les habló por el portero eléctrico.

-"¿Si?"

-"Hola Kaito, soy Kidou… ¿Podemos pasar?"

-"¿Vinieron a ver a mi hermana? Digamos que… No está bien."

-"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Endou. Se oyó un suspiro del otro lado.

-"Creo que sería mejor que lo vean por su cuenta… Les abriré la puerta."

El portón se abrió. Los tres chicos recorrieron el jardín de enfrente y se encontraron con Kaito en la puerta de entrada. El adulto les indicó que lo siguieran hasta la habitación de Sakuya. Mientras más se acercaban, mas podían distinguir la voz de una chica cantando. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Kaito la abrió solo un poco para que pudieran ver dentro.

-"Oh, por Dios…" Murmuró Kidou al ver el deplorable estado de Sakuya. Su cabello normalmente bien peinado y que mantenía en dos trenzas frente a su rostro ahora estaba totalmente suelto y alocado, sus ojos rojos y vivos ahora estaban de un color más oscuro, sus ropas estaban totalmente arrugadas y estaba sujetando una fotografía muy cerca de su pecho. Estaba sentada en el centro de su cama, mirando directo al techo y aún cantaba:

-"_En los momentos brillantes y luminosos, estaba junto a todos.  
Sin saber que esos eran momentos irremplazables, seguí adelante.  
Ahora trato de recordarlos con cariño, atesoraré este sentimiento._

_Siempre estabas a mi lado por aquel entonces._  
_En todo momento, en todo momento, en todo momento, estabas riéndote junto a mí._  
_Aunque te pierda, te recuperaré, nunca te dejaré ir._

_Porque protegiste este efímero y vacilante mundo con tus propias manos._  
_Ahora puedes plegar tus alas y descansar en paz._  
_Envuelta en una tranquilidad eterna, te amaré por toda la eternidad._

_Puedes descansar en mis brazos mientras te observo con ternura._  
_Recuerdo como reías, como llorabas, como te enfadabas._  
_Yo nunca, nunca te olvidaré, hasta que mi vida se agote._

_En los momentos brillantes y luminosos, estaba junto a todos._  
_Sin saber que esos eran momentos irremplazables, seguí adelante._  
_Ahora trato de recordarlos con cariño, atesoraré este sentimiento._

_Siempre estabas a mi lado por aquel entonces._  
_En todo momento, en todo momento, en todo momento, estabas riéndote junto a mí._  
_Aunque te pierda, te recuperaré, nunca te dejaré ir._" Cantó con un tono de voz quebrado.

-"Estuvo así desde esta mañana… Simplemente bajó a desayunar, tomó esa foto y volvió a su habitación, todo sin decir absolutamente nada. Intenté hablar con ella, pero simplemente me ignora… Es como si no estuviera." Dijo Kaito.

Los tres jugadores decidieron entrar e intentar hablar con ella.

-"Hola, Izayoi…" Dijo Goenji. La chica ni siquiera notó su presencia.

-"El entrenador Hibiki nos dio la noticia… Mi más sentido pésame." Agregó Kidou.

-"Ojalá te mejores pronto…" Terminó Endou. De nuevo, la peliplateada los ignoró y continuó con su canción. "¿…Sakuya?"

-"Creo que sería mejor que nos vayamos." Dijo Kidou. Le dijeron adiós a la quebrada delantera y salieron de la mansión.

-"No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué parece que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estábamos allí?" Preguntó Endou.

-"Endou, lo que pasa es que estuvo todo un año pensando que su madre se iba a recuperar… Pero ahora la perdió para siempre. No es fácil comprender eso." Respondió Goenji.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakuya tampoco se presentó a la escuela ni al entrenamiento. El equipo intentó practicar como de costumbre, aunque les costaba un poco acostumbrarse a la ausencia de la delantera. Cuando Someoka lanzó un Dragon Crash que Endou rechazó con su Nekketsu Punch, el balón cayó frente a los pies de un chico con cabello castaño que miraba el entrenamiento, quien procedió a levantarlo con sus manos.

-"¡Oye, pásanos el balón!" Pidió Endou.

Sorpresivamente, el chico puso el balón en sus pies y corrió hacia el campo. Logró burlar la defensa de Handa y Kurimatsu y quedó solo ante Endou. Atacó con su técnica Spinning Shot, pero la God Hand logró detenerlo.

-"Buen trabajo, lo detuviste." Elogió el chico.

-"Aun así, si hubieras tirado más de cerca ten por seguro que habrías anotado."

Mientras los demás iban a conversar con él, Aki y Domon llegaron al lugar.

-"No lo entiendo, se supone que llegaría en el siguiente vuelo…" Murmuró la asistente. Ambos notaron la conmoción. "¿Qué están haciendo?" Preguntó. Apenas el chico vio a Aki, inmediatamente corrió a abrazarla.

-"¡Oye amigo, cálmate!" Exclamó Domon. Pero apenas vio el rostro del castaño, su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa. "Espera… ¡¿Ichinose?!"

-"Ichinose… ¿De verdad eres tú?"

-"¡Así es! ¡Es bueno verlos a ambos de nuevo!"

Después de que los tres americanos hablaran un rato, Endou invitó a Ichinose a que se uniera al entrenamiento. El americano demostró una significante cantidad de habilidad, el único que siquiera podía mantenerle el ritmo era Kidou. Después de eso, básicamente él y Endou pasaron horas pateando a portería y defendiendo.

-"Realmente me gusta este equipo. Aki, no esperaba que estuvieras en una escuela tan fuerte." Comentó Ichinose. "Bueno Endou, ahora que somos buenos amigos me gustaría hacer algo para celebrar. Domon, ayúdame por favor."

-"¿Entonces haremos esa técnica?" Preguntó el defensa.

-"Así es: Haremos Tri-Pegasus."

A los tres les costaba muchísimo sincronizarse. Aunque realizaban bien la primera parte de la técnica, a la hora de rematar alguno siempre se apresuraba demasiado y el Pegaso terminaba desapareciendo. Eventualmente, decidieron terminar el entrenamiento.

* * *

Sakuya seguía exactamente en la misma situación de antes: Tirada en su cama sujetando una fotografía de su madre, pero ahora estaba en silencio. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente para que Goenji entrara.

-"¿Sigues aquí?" Preguntó el peliblanco. Suspiró ante la falta de respuesta de parte de la chica. "Sabes muy bien que de esta forma no vas a solucionar nada."

-"_Ausente..._

_Rota..._

_Caíste en manos de esos hechos que yo no quería ver_

_Y sin embargo fuiste tú la que rezaste por mí._

_Así que, ¿qué he hecho yo_

_Para ser la hija de un ángel?_

_¿Qué he hecho..._

_Para merecerlo?" _Cantó de repente.

-"Izayoi…" Murmuró el delantero.

-"_La luz del día se atenúa dejando una fría fluorescencia._

_Es difícil verte en esta luz._

_Por favor, perdona esta pregunta egoísta, pero_

_¿Qué debo decirles esta noche a todos estos fantasmas?" _Continuó la peliplateada.

-"Izayoi…" Volvió a decir Goenji cerrando los puños con fuerza.

-"_Ella nunca dijo ni una mentira..._

_Bueno, puede que la dijera,_

_Pero nunca la vivió._

_No tuvo una vida,_

_No tuvo una vida…_

_Pero desde luego salvó una.__"_

-"¡Sakuya, ya basta!" Finalmente, Goenji explotó, lo cual resultó que le diera un puñetazo en la cara a Sakuya y la sujetara de los hombros, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos. "¿Qué piensas que Orihime diría si te viera en este estado? ¿No te das cuenta que lo único que estas logrando es dañarte a ti misma? Está bien lamentar la pérdida de un ser querido, pero esto ya es demasiado. Por favor, no cometas el mismo error que yo."

-"Goenji…" Fue la primera palabra que salió de la boca de Sakuya, para luego abrazar al delantero y ponerse a llorar en su hombro. "¿…Por qué? ¿Por qué me la quitaron? Ella nuca hizo nada malo… No merecía esto…"

-"No lo sé… Pero te puedo asegurar que ahora está en un mejor lugar. Ahora levántate… Estás hecha un desastre." Ayudó a que saliera de la cama y la llevó frente a un espejo.

-"Haha… Mírame, soy patética. Todo este tiempo, me prometí que sería fuerte si algo así pasaba, pero… Ahora veo que no pude."

-"No digas eso. Ya te dije que llorar la pérdida de alguien que amas es totalmente normal. Además, sigues siendo una parte importante del equipo. En serio Izayoi, sin ti estaríamos perdidos." Ese único comentario logró aumentar la autoestima de la chica. Entonces, se oyó el rugido de su estómago.

-"Tengo hambre… No comí nada desde ayer."

-"Eso me recuerda… Endou invitó a todo el equipo a cenar a su casa. ¿No quieres venir? Seguro que los demás quieren verte."

-"Claro… Solo déjame arreglarme un poco, bajaré en unos minutos." Goenji se dio la vuelta para darle privacidad a la chica. "Ah… ¿Y Goenji?" Se volteó para poder ver que Sakuya le estaba sonriendo. Pero no era cualquier sonrisa… Era una sonrisa mucho más dulce y cálida que cualquiera que el delantero había visto antes. "Gracias."

-"No hay de qué."

Pasaron varios minutos, y cuando Sakuya salió de su habitación y Kaito la vio, inmediatamente corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-"¡Maldita idiota, no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me preocupaste?" Exclamó.

-"Yo… Lo siento,Kaito…"

* * *

En cuanto ambos llegaron a la residencia Endou, abrieron la puerta y dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada. Apenas pusieron un pie en el comedor y el equipo vio a Sakuya, inmediatamente todos se lanzaron a abrazarla.

-"¡Senpai, estás bien! ¡Cuando mi hermano nos contó como estabas me puse muy triste! ¡Perdóname por no ir a visitarte!" Exclamó Haruna.

-"Me alegra ver que hayas vuelto. Bienvenida de nuevo, Sakuya." Agregó Kazemaru.

-"¿Así que tú eres Sakuya?" Preguntó Ichinose.

-"Exacto… ¿Quién eres tú?"

-"Kazuya Ichinose, para servirle. Es un placer conocerte."

-"¿En serio? No voy a preguntarte cómo es que estas vivo, solo diré… Lo mismo."

Mientras Aki y la madre de Endou preparaban la cena, todos se sentaron a escuchar las historias de Ichinose. De más está decir que, apenas llegó la comida, Sakuya le dio competencia a Kabeyama para ver quién podía comer más, con el defensa ganando por muy poco.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ichinose dijo que se encargaría de ayudar al equipo a dominar el Tri-Pegasus antes de volver a América. Seguían cometiendo exactamente los mismos errores del día anterior, y el tiempo se les acababa.

-"Es inútil…" Murmuró Kabeyama. Entonces, Aki dio un paso al frente y fue a hablar con los tres jugadores.

-"Chicos, yo seré su señuelo. Estaré en el punto de referencia para guiarlos en la técnica." Dijo la ayudante.

-"Aki…" Dijo Ichinose.

-"De acuerdo, contamos contigo." Dijo Endou.

-"¡Pero capitán, es muy peligroso! ¡Si llegan a fallar podrían lastimarla!" Exclamó Kurimatsu.

-"¡No te preocupes, Aki sabe que tendremos éxito!" Le aseguró Endou. "Cuando alguien confía en ti…"

-"…Siempre hay que saber corresponder." Continuó Ichinose. "Es exactamente igual a la primera vez. Esta técnica la logramos completar gracias a que Aki hizo lo mismo. Endou, yo le dije exactamente las mismas palabras. Cuando alguien confía en ti…"

-"…Hay que saber corresponder."

Aki se paró en medio del campo, mientras que Endou, Domon e Ichinose tomaron distancia. Esta vez, gracias a tener un punto de referencia, lograron sincronizarse a la perfección y realizar la técnica con éxito.

-"¡Lo conseguimos!" Exclamó el capitán. Los cuatro se reunieron en un abrazo grupal. "¡Lo logramos, lo logramos!"

-"¡Así es, Endou! ¡Muchas gracias, Domon!" Agregó Ichinose.

-"¡Eso fue genial!" Continuó Domon. Los que antes estaban preocupados por la seguridad de Aki también se unieron al abrazo.

-"¡Aki!" Sakuya corrió hacia la chica e inmediatamente empezó a revisarla. "¿Estas lastimada? ¿No te duele nada, verdad? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?" Decía rápidamente.

-"No, tranquila Sakuya, estoy bien…"

-"Ya veo… Perdón por reaccionar así, pero no creo poder aguantar el ver a alguien más herido."

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y los chicos notaron como un avión sobrevolaba la escuela.

-"¿Ichinose irá en ese avión?" Preguntó Endou.

-"Tal vez." Respondió Aki.

-"¡Oye, Ichinose! ¡Espero que pronto juguemos otro partido!" Le gritó el capitán al avión.

-"¡De acuerdo, juguemos!" Todos se voltearon al oír la voz de Ichinose, y se sorprendieron al verlo allí parado con su maleta en la mano. "Es la primera vez que siento tanta emoción al jugar. Por eso, decidí regresar. Así que me quedare." Dijo para luego sacar su billete de avión y partirlo en pedazos. "Quiero formar parte de su equipo y disfrutar del Futbol. ¡Quiero jugar con ustedes por unos cuantos meses!"

-"¿Entonces te unirás a Raimon?" Cuestionó el castaño, a lo cual el americano le ofreció la mano, que él aceptó con gusto. Pero cuando todos fueron a darle la bienvenida, Haruna llegó corriendo.

-"¡Chicos! ¡Ya decidieron quienes serán nuestros próximos oponentes!" Exclamó. "Se trata de… La escuela Kidokawa Seishuu." Todos se voltearon a ver a Goenji al oír ese nombre. El delantero simplemente se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al acabar la práctica, Natsumi se acercó con una hoja de papel en sus manos.

-"Necesito su atención, por favor. Acaban de anunciar los resultados de las finales del bloque A. El ganador de ese bloque es el Instituto Zeus."

-"Debí suponerlo." Murmuró Kidou.

* * *

Endou llevó a Kidou, Goenji y Sakuya a la plaza para que pudieran discutir sobre la estrategia que usarían el próximo partido.

-"Endou, procura revisar todos los detalles sobre nuestra defensa. Lo más seguro es que el otro equipo quiera atacar esos puntos. Debemos contrarrestar en el partido si queremos meter un gol. Izayoi sabe algunas técnicas defensivas, pero Goenji deberá tener cuidado cuando cambie de ataque a defensa." Explicó Kidou.

-"…Bien." Respondió Goenji.

-"¡De acuerdo, entonces hasta aquí dejamos la junta de hoy! ¡Ahora vengan conmigo!" Exclamó Endou antes de salir corriendo.

El castaño los guió hasta una pequeña dulcería que estaba en el barrio de tiendas. Mientras el castaño entró solo a comprar algo, los demás lo esperaron afuera.

-"Conque una dulcería… De verdad parece un niño." Comentó Kidou. De repente, oyeron un alboroto que provenía de dentro de la tienda.

-"¡A un lado!" Exclamó una voz que Goenji y Sakuya reconocieron inmediatamente.

-"¡Oye, respeta la fila!" Se quejó otra persona.

-"¡Nosotros llegamos primero!" Agregó Endou. Los tres que estaban afuera fueron a ver de qué se trataba.

-"Genial, son ellos otra vez…" Murmuró Sakuya al ver a tres personas que ella conocía muy bien.

-"Somos tres contra uno, nosotros tenemos la ventaja." Presumió uno de ellos.

-"Nosotros somos como los tres mosqueteros, siempre estamos juntos." Agregó otro. Entonces, notaron la presencia de su ex-compañero de equipo. "Goenji, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Eres un cobarde por huir, pelos parados."

-"No lo entiendo. ¿Quiénes son ellos?" Preguntó Endou.

-"¡Nosotros somos: Masaru!"

-"¡Tomo!"

-"¡Tsutomu!"

-"¡Y juntos somos los hermanos Mukata!" Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-"¡¿Quiénes son estos tres sujetos?!" Volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-"Los perdedores más grandes que vas a conocer en tu vida, esa es la respuesta." Respondió Sakuya.

-"Calma, Izayoi. Ellos son los jugadores principales de Kidokawa Seishuu, reemplazaron a Goenji en el torneo del año pasado." Agregó Kidou.

-"Vaya, pero que listo es Yuuto Kidou, ya veo que guarda toda la información sobre los jugadores en esa cabezota suya." Se burló Masaru.

-"Los recordé porque es raro ver a tres hermanos como delanteros del mismo equipo."

-"¿Acaso no sabes lo que hemos logrado este último año? ¡Hemos demostrado que no necesitamos al tonto de Goenji para ganar!" Dijo Tsutomu.

-"Ahora Kidokawa es de los equipos más poderosos de todos, ya que contamos con tres goleadores estrella." Agregó Tomo.

-"Y vamos a competir con Raimon en las finales del bloque B. ¡Los tres haremos pedazos al goleador Shuuya Goenji!" Terminó Masaru.

-"¡¿Qué significa eso?!" Exclamó el capitán.

-"Que haremos pedazos a Goenji. Queremos vengar a Kidokawa. Esto será más bien una venganza personal. Lo pagaras muy caro. ¡Y si quieren saber porque, pregúntenle a Goenji!" Exclamaron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-"Goenji… ¿Es cierto?" Preguntó Endou.

-"Así es. Admito que gracias a él, la escuela Kidokawa avanzó hasta las finales."

-"Sus habilidades nos dejaban sin aliento, ni siquiera era necesario que los tres saliéramos a jugar."

-"No me gusta aceptarlo, pero es la realidad. Por eso, confiamos en ti y dejamos nuestro sueño en tus manos."

-"Sabíamos que si estabas en nuestro equipo, tendríamos la victoria asegurada, pero… ¡Tu desapareciste y no jugaste en las finales!" Exclamaron uno después del otro.

-"Estos idiotas ni siquiera saben la mitad de la historia." Murmuró Sakuya.

-"¡Eso no es cierto, Goenji no es ningún cobarde! ¡El no tuvo otra opción!" Agregó Endou.

-"¡Silencio, no lo digas!" Reprimió el peliblanco. "Es algo que ya ocurrió. Decirlo no cambiará nada." En cuanto dijo eso, se dio la vuelta para irse.

-"Vaya ¿Conque vas a huir de otro desafío? Lo sabía ¡Eres un cobarde y traidor!" Exclamó Masaru, para luego sacar un balón de su mochila y pateárselo directo a Goenji, pero Endou colocó su mano para desviar el tiro.

-"¡Ya me colmaron la paciencia! ¡Si tanto quieren ver las habilidades de Goenji, yo mismo les daré una lección!" Exclamó el capitán. "¡Si piensan que Goenji es extraordinario, esperen a ver mis habilidades y traten de romper mi defensa!"

-"Perfecto, eso también nos ayudará a nosotros. La razón es simple: Ustedes verán la habilidad de nuestro portero, y nosotros la de sus delanteros." Agregó Kidou.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Aceptan el desafío, fanfarrones? ¡Respondan!" Masaru simplemente rió en respuesta.

-"Nosotros no somos como el cobarde de Goenji, bajo ningún motivo escaparemos de un desafío."

* * *

Endou los guió hasta el campo cerca del rio, donde se paró frente a la portería y tomó una posición defensiva. Tsutomu atacó con su técnica Back Tornado, el cual Endou logró despejar con su Bakuretsu Punch, pero entonces Masaru y Tomo usaron la misma técnica, lanzando dos balones y marcando dos goles.

-"¡¿Y cómo se supone que eso es justo?!" Gritó Sakuya desde el borde de la cancha.

-"¡Ningún portero podría detener algo así! ¿Cómo pueden meter tres goles al mismo tiempo? ¡En el Futbol no se juega con tres balones!" Agregó Endou.

-"Ya veo, conque solo puedes detener uno… ¡Entonces veamos qué tan bueno eres!" Exclamó Masaru, a lo cual sus hermanos se prepararon para atacar.

-"¡Alto!" Se oyó la voz de Kazemaru, quien venía corriendo con un pequeño grupo detrás de él. "¡Deténganse, por favor! ¡Endou, no está bien que peleen!"

-"¿Pelea? ¿De qué están hablando?" Preguntó el portero confundido.

-"Espera… ¿Entonces no se estaban peleando?" Cuestionó Domon.

-"Nos dijeron que se trataba de un desafío." Agregó Ichinose.

-"Es porque escuché palabras como 'Acepto el desafío' y 'Síganme', y me dio la impresión de que se iban a pelear con esos sujetos…" Confesó Shishido.

-"Si, pero era un desafío de Futbol, no una pelea…" Respondió Endou.

-"Por favor… ¿De verdad se piensan que el capitán se pelearía con alguien?" Agregó Sakuya.

-"¡Shishido, hiciste que me preocupara por nada!" Exclamó Aki.

Después de aclarar todo ese asunto, los hermanos Mukata volvieron a atacar con su técnica combinada Triangle Z, la cual Endou no pudo detener.

-"¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?!" Gritó un adulto furioso, quien venía corriendo junto a otro muchacho.

-"¡E-Entrenador!" Dijeron los tres hermanos.

-"¡Si realmente son jugadores, jueguen de una manera justa! ¡Ahora regresen al hotel!" Reprimió.

-"Hola, señor Nikaidou…" Dijo Goenji.

-"Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Goenji. Me alegro de ver que tomaste la decisión de continuar jugando." Comentó para luego retirarse del lugar.

* * *

El grupo de antes ahora se encontraba en el restaurante Rairaiken, tratando de descubrir una forma de detener el Triangle Z

-"El problema será dominar el poder de esa técnica." Comentó Kidou.

-"Incluso comparado con la Death Zone, ese tiro es muy fuerte." Agregó Sakuya.

-"¡No se preocupen! Es la primera vez que lo vemos, por eso nos sorprendió. Ya verán que lo detendré en el partido." Aseguró Endou.

-"¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?" Preguntó Kazemaru.

-"Muy fácil: practicaré hasta que no pueda más." Esa respuesta causó que todos cayeran de sus sillas.

-"Bueno, pues tu solución es bastante sencilla…" Murmuró el de rastas.

-"Un momento… Capitán ¿Se acuerda como fue que detuvo el Koutei Penguin 2-gou?" Preguntó Sakuya.

-"Si, usé la God Hand con las dos manos… ¡Espera, ahora lo entiendo!" Exclamó para luego sacar el cuaderno de los Inazuma Eleven de su mochila y ponerse a ojearlo, buscando una técnica en específico. "Aquí esta: **God Hand W.** Lo único que dice es _'Usa la God Hand dos veces'_, así que no lo entendía… ¡Pero tal vez sea eso! ¡Sakuya, eres una genio, vamos a practicarla!" Dijo para luego tomar del brazo a la chica y arrastrarla fuera del restaurante.

* * *

Llegó el día del partido. Gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo junto a Sakuya y en el salón Relámpago, Endou logró dominar la God Hand W. Ahora solo faltaba probarla contra el Triangle Z. Ambos equipos se encontraron fuera de los vestidores.

-"Goenji, veo que esta vez no huiste." Se burló Tomo.

-"No, esta vez pelearé hasta el final." Respondió el peliblanco.

-"Entonces espero que este partido sea interesante." Dijo Masaru. Luego, miró a Sakuya y le frunció el ceño a través de sus lentes. ¡Izayoi, no creas que me olvidé como casi me rompo la pierna tratando de parar tu Floral Despair!" Exclamó furioso.

-"¿'Casi'? Que decepción. Esta vez, intentaré hacer un mejor trabajo." Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Ichinose tomaría el lugar de Handa en la formación de Raimon. Dieron comienzo al partido, con Kidokawa dando el saque inicial. Los hermanos Mukata lograron rebasar a todo el mundo con facilidad. Tsutomu atacó con su Back Tornado, el cual Endou intentó detener con su Bakuretsu Punch como la última vez, pero sorpresivamente el tiro entró, dándole el primer punto a Kidokawa apenas pasó un minuto.

-"¿Qué sucedió? ¡No se parece al Back Tornado de la otra vez!" Gritó el portero.

-"No entiendo porque estas sorprendido, nosotros no nos tomamos en serio los desafíos." Dijo Masaru.

En cuanto Raimon sacó, Kidokawa recuperó posesión rápidamente y se repitió exactamente la misma secuencia que antes. Pero esta vez, Endou utilizó la God Hand para detener el Back Tornado. Antes que Kidokawa pudiera volver a atacar, Domon interceptó un pase y alejo el peligro, pero perdió el balón a mitad de cancha. Los hermanos Mukata volvieron a intentar atacar, Tsutomu atacando de nuevo con su Back Tornado, pero esta vez no logró pasar a través del Bakuretsu Punch de Endou. Los centrocampistas de Kidokawa intentaron apoyar el ataque, pero siempre uno de los hermanos les quitaba el balón forzosamente y avanzaban solos. Los tres fueron detenidos por el The Wall de Kabeyama, haciendo que el balón caiga gentilmente en las manos de Endou. En el siguiente ataque, un pase de Yakata que era para Masaru fue demasiado fuerte, y cuando este intentó disculparse el delantero simplemente lo reprimió por su error.

-"Los hermanos se están desesperando. Nuestra defensa está haciendo efecto ¡Ahora solo hay que atacar! Esta es nuestra oportunidad. Someoka, Goenji, Izayoi, ya saben qué hacer." Ordenó Kidou.

El saque de puerta de Endou fue para Domon, y los hermanos Mukata intentaron robarle la posesión inmediatamente. Cuando ya había suficiente distancia, le pasó a Kidou, dándole oportunidad a Endou, Domon e Ichinose para ejecutar el Tri-Pegasus, el cual Nazan no pudo detener, dándole el empate a Raimon.

El primer tiempo terminó. En cuanto Goenji se dirigía al banquillo de su equipo, los hermanos Mukata lo detuvieron.

-"¡No importa lo que suceda, te derrotaremos!" Exclamó Tomo.

-"Nosotros tres hicimos esa promesa." Agregó Masaru.

-"Verás que nuestros poderes han superado los tuyos." Terminó Tsutomu.

-"En serio… ¿Cómo hacías para aguantarlos todos los días? Estuvimos aquí por media hora y yo ya tengo ganas de estrangularlos." Comentó Sakuya apenas los hermanos se fueron.

Comenzó el segundo tiempo. En cuanto Kidokawa dio el saque, los delanteros avanzaron e inmediatamente ejecutaron el Triangle Z. Endou intentó utilizar la God Hand W, pero no le dio tiempo a crear la segunda mano, por lo cual no logró detener el tiro. Ahora el marcador se encontraba 1-2 a favor de Kidokawa. Apenas Kidokawa atacó de nuevo, y Endou frenara el tiro, volvieron a intentar utilizar el Tri-Pegasus, pero Nishigaki los frenó con su Spinning Cut, causando un saque de banda. Kidokawa inició otro ataque, pero Goenji interceptó un paso para Masaru, logrando alejar el peligro. Avanzó y, junto a Sakuya, realizaron el Fire Tornado Double Drive. Cuando parecía que Nazan había despejado el tiro con su Toughness Block, Goenji utilizó el rebote para enviar otro Fire Tornado hacia otra esquina de la portería, pillando desprevenido al portero y marcando el segundo gol para Raimon.

Los dos equipos seguían peleando por un gol constantemente, hasta que Kidokawa logró encontrar un agujero en la defensa y volver a atacar con el Triangle Z. Endou volvió a intentar utilizar la God Hand W, y aunque esta vez logró crear ambas manos, parecía que no sería suficiente de todas maneras. De repente, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu se aparecieron a su lado e intentaron darle apoyo, y entre los tres lograron detenerla técnica. Endou le pasó a Goenji, y cuando todo el mundo corrió a marcarlo el simplemente le pasó a Ichinose para que realizara el Tri-Pegasus con Endou y Domon. Cuando Nishigaki intentó detenerlos de nuevo con su Spinning Cut, los tres jugadores simplemente atravesaron su barrera y ejecutaron la técnica, pero en lugar de un Pegaso lo que se apareció fue un Fénix. El tiro atravesó absolutamente toda la defensa, marcando el tercer gol y dándole la victoria a Raimon 3-2.

Goenji fue a ver a los hermanos, quienes estaban sentados con una cara molesta.

-"¿Qué, viniste a burlarte de nosotros?" Preguntó Masaru. En cuanto Goenji le ofreció la mano, este simplemente la golpeó.

-"¡Nosotros prometimos superar tus habilidades!" Dijo Tomo.

-"¡Se supone que Triangle Z era perfecto! ¿Por qué no pudimos derrotarte?" Agregó Tsutomu.

-"Admito que ustedes tres se esforzaron mucho para incrementar su nivel, y vi que hicieron todo lo posible por ganarle a Goenji y a Raimon. Sin embargo, ellos trabajaron en equipo para ganar, están equivocados si creían que Goenji ganaría por su cuenta. El Futbol no es así." Respondió el entrenador de Kidokawa.

-"Entonces… Goenji nunca estuvo solo en la cancha…" Murmuró Masaru.

-"No debimos lucirnos de esa manera…" Agregó Tomo.

-"Debimos haber trabajado en equipo…" Terminó Tsutomu.

-"Goenji, este año veo que has crecido mucho como persona. No sabes que feliz me siento." Continuó Nikaidou.

-"De verdad lamento todas las molestias que le causé en el torneo del año pasado." Se disculpó el peliblanco.

-"Si te refieres al accidente que tuvo tu hermana, ya me enteré." Al oír eso, los hermanos se quedaron boquiabiertos. "Sin embargo, pensaste que eso era un pretexto para no continuar. No dijiste nada y te fuiste. ¿No es así?" El delantero asintió en respuesta. "Pero hoy me demostraste que no eres ningún tipo de cobarde, y que te convertiste en un jugador responsable. Ellos ya lo entendieron."

-"Gracias, entrenador."

-"Goenji… Discúlpanos por todo lo que te dijimos." Dijo Masaru. El delantero aceptó con gusto las disculpas de los tres hermanos y se retiró junto a su equipo.

* * *

En el cementerio de Ciudad Inazuma, Sakuya se encontraba mirando una lápida solitaria.

-"Hola… ¿Te estoy molestando?" Se oyó la voz de Goenji detrás de ella.

-"No, no hay problema." Respondió la peliplateada. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Orihime se sacrificó para salvar la vida de Yuuka… Quería mostrarle algo de respeto." Dijo el delantero antes de dejar un ramo de flores frente a la lápida. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Mejor que antes, de eso estoy segura. De nuevo… Te agradezco por sacarme de ese trance. No quiero ni pensar en lo que habría podido llegar a hacer si hubiera seguido así…"

-"Yo tampoco." Los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio.

-"_Mamá… Donde sea que estés ahora, quiero que me observes. Te prometo que ganaré este torneo por ti, ya que siempre me decías que no debía abandonar mis sueños y luchar por ellos hasta el final. No importa cuánto cueste, me volveré a levantar."_ Pensó la delantera.

_-"¿Lo ves? Estoy bien,_

_Ha llegado la hora de que te dejemos marchar."_ Terminó en voz baja.

* * *

**Y terminamos con el capítulo 9.**

**Uno más… Un partido más, y terminamos con la saga Football Frontier. Y hablando de eso, tengo una pregunta para ustedes…**

**¿Disaster Break, o Devil Burst?**

**Si, con esa pregunta ya se habrán dado cuenta que una de esas dos técnicas saldrá en el próximo capítulo, pero yo ya decidí cual, solo quiero saber su opinión. ¡Dejen su Review con su respuesta!**

**Y por cierto, las dos canciones utilizadas en este capítulo si son reales. La primera es Kimi no Kioku, de Yumi Kawamura, y la segunda es Wings for Marie (Part 1), de Tool. Cabe destacar que ninguna traducción me pertenece. La de Kimi no Kioku la saqué del blog letras-y-anime, y la de Wings for Marie de Spewing the Spiral. **

**Recuerden dejar sus Reviews y decirme que opinaron sobre este capítulo. Quiero saber si hice bien con la escena del colapso mental.**

**Ahora, siento que falta algo… ¡Ah, sí!**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	10. La Batalla de los Dioses

…**Finalmente llegó.**

**-dama-kge: Ay, mujer… Para algo existe el botón de Seguir Historia XD, aunque claro, como por ahora no tienes cuenta no creo que te sirva de mucho ._. ¿Y de qué encuentro me hablas? ¿Quién es ese Mata Osos? Jiji, no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando****~.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Endou llegó a la escuela con una expresión muy desanimada.

-"Soy un fracaso…" Murmuró. "No sé si podré detener los tiros del Instituto Zeus con mi God Hand…"

-"Tú no eres así. Siempre dices que no nos adelantemos a los hechos y que hay que enfrentar las cosas directamente." Dijo Kidou.

-"¡Lo sé, pero no podemos perder el último partido! ¡No basta con intentarlo, es algo importante!" Exclamó el capitán.

-"Endou, no me digas que en el partido con Kidokawa perdiste la confianza en ti mismo…" Dijo Goenji.

-"No es que la haya perdido… Es que me siento inseguro pensando cómo solucionar esto, no he dormido y solo conseguí confundirme más." Fue lo último que dijo el castaño antes de retirarse.

* * *

Después de las clases, mientras los demás entrenaban, Endou, Kidou, Goenji y Sakuya estaban sentados en la caseta mirando el cuaderno de los Inazuma Eleven para intentar decidir qué hacer. Después de unos minutos de silencio, el portero estampó su cabeza contra el cuaderno en frustración.

-"Kidou, tu eres el único que presenció un partido contra el Instituto Zeus. ¿Crees que la God Hand de Endou pueda detener sus tiros?" Preguntó Goenji.

-"No lo sé. Por el momento no puedo asegurar nada, no he analizado por completo su poder. Solo sé que sus poderes son increíbles, no se comparan con el Triangle Z de los hermanos Mukata. Es de lo único de lo que estoy convencido."

-"Y no estás seguro de poder detener un ataque de esa magnitud…" Dijo Ichinose. Endou se miró la mano.

-"Gracias al apoyo de Kabeyama y Kurimatsu, la God Hand W logró detener el Triangle Z, pero un poco más y habríamos perdido. El juego con Zeus será algo que nunca antes hemos experimentado… Y sé que mis amigos no siempre estarán cerca de la portería. Creo que soy un fracaso como capitán… Y portero del equipo."

-"Capitán, no sea tan duro consigo mismo." Le aseguró Sakuya. "Estoy segura que podrá detener todo lo que el Instituto Zeus le lance. Mire la libreta ¿No logró encontrar ninguna técnica nueva? Gracias a ella logramos dominar la God Hand W."

-"Pues…" Murmuró el castaño. Abrió el cuaderno para luego mostrarles de nuevo una serie de garabatos que ninguno entendía. "Aquí está. Esta técnica es aún más poderosa que la God Hand W. Se llama Majin the Hand. Según las notas de mi abuelo, fue creada por un portero muy poderoso." Señaló a un círculo rojo que estaba en los dibujos. "Se supone que este es el punto clave."

-"¿Ese no es el pecho?" Preguntó Ichinose.

-"¿Endou, no dice nada más?" Agregó Kidou, pero el portero negó con la cabeza. Eventualmente, los demás miembros del equipo entraron a la caseta y le pidieron a Endou que se uniera al entrenamiento, a lo cual el aceptó.

-"¡Muy bien, entonces hay que entrenar! Solo debemos cambiar nuestra estrategia ¿Verdad? ¡Vamos, le daremos una lección al Instituto Zeus!"

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y Endou le pidió a Sakuya que fuera con él a la torre de metal para ayudarlo a entrenar. Volverían a hacer el mismo entrenamiento que la última vez: Sakuya lanzaría un neumático que Endou intentaría detener con sus manos.

-"Este es el punto clave…" Murmuró el portero poniendo su puño en su pecho. "¿A qué te refieres con eso, abuelo?"

-"Muy bien, capitán. ¿Listo?" Preguntó la peliplateada.

-"¡Cuando quieras, Sakuya!"

Apenas la chica lanzó el primer ataque, Endou cayó al suelo por la fuerza del mismo.

-"¡De nuevo!" Exclamó después de levantarse. Así se pasaron varios minutos, repitiendo exactamente la misma secuencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Natsumi estaba en la dirección de la escuela, esperando una visita importante. Finalmente tocaron la puerta y ella corrió a abrirla, revelando al Detective Onigawara.

-"Lo estaba esperando, señor. Pase, por favor." Pidió la pelirroja. El detective entró y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-"Vine a decirte que Fuyukai está en la comisaria. Los investigadores están hablando con el ahora mismo para investigar el paradero de Kageyama. Dime jovencita: ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?"

-"Quería consultar algo sobre las charlas que tengo con mi padre… Me dijeron que Endou también está involucrado en todo este asunto."

-"Supongo que te refieres a Daisuke Endou, el abuelo de Mamoru ¿Verdad?"

-"Si… ¿Es cierto lo que me dijeron?"

-"Lamentablemente no tenemos ninguna prueba, todo quedó como una especie de mito… Pero muchos afirman que el día en que murió Daisuke vieron la sombra de Kageyama."

-"Bueno… Cambiando de tema: Estoy igual de confundida que Izayoi. ¿Qué tiene que ver Kageyama con la muerte del Dr. Takeharu?"

-"Me costó mucho trabajo acceder a los registros de la policía sobre el caso, pero eventualmente conseguí encontrar el archivo sobre el incidente." Pausó por un segundo. "…Entonces descubrí que Takeharu Izayoi no murió asfixiado. Murió por una bala en el pecho." Natsumi tomó una bocanada de aire y se cubrió la boca apenas oyó eso. "Pero eso no es todo. Aparentemente, la investigación solo duró un día antes que la abandonaran. No se hizo ni un arresto, ni un juicio, ni una acusación… Simplemente se olvidaron del caso. Ese es el único indicio que necesito para saber que Kageyama tuvo algo que ver con esto. Por eso necesito saber exactamente qué ocurrió dentro del elevador."

* * *

Al día siguiente, Endou y Sakuya estaba entrenando de la misma manera. El portero se mostraba muy cansado, y cada vez le costaba más levantarse.

-"Capitán, necesita descansar un rato…" Pidió la delantera.

-"Aún no… ¡Vamos, de nuevo!" Exclamó antes de que recibiera otro golpe de parte del neumático y cayera al suelo.

-"Sabía que estarían aquí…" Se oyó la voz de Kidou, quien venía junto a Goenji.

-"¿Creen que de esa forma Endou dominará Majin the Hand?" Agregó el peliblanco.

-"Bueno, es el mejor entrenamiento que puedo pedir…" Respondió Endou.

-"Entonces, te ayudaremos."

Después de que pasara otro rato, Aki y Natsumi se aparecieron y le pidieron por favor a Endou que se detuviera, ya que estaba muy lastimado, pero él se negó. Eventualmente, terminó deteniendo un Fire Tornado con el rostro, por lo cual tuvieron que llevarlo al restaurante Rairaiken para pedirle hielo al entrenador Hibiki.

-"A veces no mides las consecuencias, Endou." Comentó el anciano. "Escuché que estas tratando de crear una nueva técnica para vencer al Instituto Zeus."

-"Si… Majin the Hand." Apenas oyó el nombre de la técnica, Hibiki lo miró sorprendido. "¿Usted la conoce?"

-"…Conque finalmente decidiste intentar dominar esa técnica. Lamentablemente, yo nunca logré hacerlo. Confío en que tú lo harás, Endou. Sigue así."

-"¡Claro, entrenador!" En cuanto Endou dijo eso, el detective Onigawara entró al restaurante.

-"Que sorpresa. ¿Qué hacen todos reunidos aquí?" Preguntó antes de tomar asiento. "Estás hecho un desastre…"

-"Esto no es nada, haré cualquier cosa para derrotar al Instituto Zeus." Le aseguró el portero.

-"Estás entusiasmado, pero no es muy bueno. Si te obsesionas tanto por ganar, terminaras convirtiéndote en Kageyama."

-"¿En… Kageyama?"

-"Desde la tragedia que ocurrió hace 40 años, hasta la misteriosa renuncia que hizo Raimon antes de su partido contra Teikoku… Todos esos casos me llevaron a investigar el pasado de Kageyama. Esto sucedió aproximadamente hace 50 años. Díganme: ¿Alguno de ustedes escuchó algo sobre un jugador llamado Tougo Kageyama?"

-"Escuché que era un jugador que representaría a Japón a nivel mundial." Respondió Goenji.

-"Él era el padre de Kageyama." Dijo Kidou. Entonces, todos se levantaron de sus asientos, sorprendidos.

-"En aquella época, Tougo era sumamente famoso por las habilidades que tenía como jugador. Lo consideraban como un profesional que competiría para la copa mundial. Sin embargo, muchos se decidieron por Daisuke Endou… Y así fue como perdió su oportunidad. Fue una terrible conmoción para él. Desde entonces, Tougo quedó confundido. Cuando el salía a jugar, lo consideraban de mal agüero, y así fue como fracasó. Con el tiempo fue desapareciendo, y su esposa murió… El pobre de Kageyama se quedó completamente solo. El futbol fue el causante de destruir su honra, y la obsesión por ganar fue incrementando su odio hacia ese deporte."

-"…Hay que ganar a como dé lugar. 'Los perdedores no tienen ningún valor.' Eso es lo que siempre decía Kageyama." Murmuró Kidou.

-"Por esa razón, está haciendo sufrir a muchas personas." El detective miró a Goenji. "Goenji… Tú eres uno de ellos. Hay una posibilidad de que él esté involucrado en el accidente de tu hermana."

Al oír eso, el delantero miró el amuleto que su hermana le regaló antes del accidente, para luego apretar el puño fuertemente. Sakuya, sin embargo, miró horrorizada al detective mientras conectaba las piezas del rompecabezas.

-"Y en ese mismo accidente… Mi madre…" Dijo para luego sujetar su cabeza.

-"No importa que motivos tenga. ¡No permitiré que perjudique este deporte!" Exclamó Endou.

-"¿Y dónde se encuentra Kageyama?" Preguntó Kidou.

-"Aún no lo sabemos… Sin embargo, Fuyukai dijo algo sumamente extraño. De acuerdo con su confesión, es muy probable que Kageyama se encuentre en el cielo tramando algo. Kidou, tú eras el que más cerca estaba de Kageyama. ¿Hay algo que puedas relacionar con el cielo?"

-"No… No tengo la menor idea." Respondió el de rastas.

-"Detective… Usted dijo que tal vez pueda encontrar algo contra Kageyama si supiera más sobre el incidente del elevador ¿Verdad?" Sakuya habló de repente, su voz ahora tenía un tono mucho más frio.

-"Así es, señorita…"

-"…Entonces, estoy dispuesta a recordar." La chica se levantó de golpe. "Le pediré a mi hermano que haga un hueco en su agenda para que me dé una sesión de Hipnosis clínica."

-"Izayoi… ¿Estás segura? Yo también quería saber que ocurrió allí dentro, pero ahora que lo pienso… Tal vez haya otra razón por la que hayas querido olvidarlo." Dijo Kidou.

-"Lo siento Kidou, pero ya tomé una decisión."

* * *

-"¿Una sesión de Hipnosis?" Preguntó Kaito, extrañado por el inusual pedido de su hermana. "Tengo tiempo mañana, pero… ¿Para que la necesitas?"

-"Kaito, necesito recordar que sucedió en el elevador. Es la única esperanza que queda para atrapar a Kageyama. Por favor…"

El adulto suspiró.

-"Está bien, Sakuya… Solo que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo este asunto."

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de las clases, el detective Onigawara fue a buscar a Sakuya a la escuela para acompañarla a su sesión de Hipnosis. Ambos estaban sentados fuera del consultorio de Kaito, esperando a que terminara de atender a otra paciente.

-"De nuevo señorita, quiero agradecerle por todo." Dijo el detective.

-"No tiene que agradecerme nada, detective… La que debería darle las gracias soy yo."

Pasado un rato, Kaito salió junto a una mujer adulta con cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y ojos azules.

-"Muchas gracias, señor Izayoi… Con permiso." Dijo para luego retirarse del lugar.

Kaito le indicó a su hermana que entrara, mientras que el detective se quedó esperando fuera. Luego, le dijo que se recostara en el sofá que tenía la habitación.

-"Sakuya… Ultima oportunidad. ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?" Preguntó Kaito por última vez.

-"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya tomé esta decisión?"

-"Está bien… Entonces, necesito que te relajes."

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y Endou estaba entrenando solo en la torre de metal, como de costumbre. Después de caer como por enésima vez, logró divisar como una figura se acercaba hacia él. Sabía que era Sakuya, pero lucía diferente. Tenía la mirada baja, su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos y estaba sujetando su brazo derecho.

-"¡Hola, Sakuya! ¿Cómo te fue?" La chica simplemente suspiró como respuesta. "¿Te pasa algo?"

-"No, capitán… Solo necesito algo de tiempo, eso es todo. ¿Necesita que le ayude?" Respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Claro…"

* * *

Al día siguiente, aunque era domingo, Sakuya se despertó temprano y se dirigió a la torre de metal. Subió por la escalera, y tristemente contempló la ciudad.

-"Papá… Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que te hice." Dijo antes de que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos. "…Solo espero que los demás entiendan… Esta es la única manera en la que puedo redimirme." De repente, se paró sobre la barandilla de seguridad y miró al suelo. "…Ya no hay esperanza para mí."

…Y Sakuya se lanzó al vacío desde lo más alto de la torre. Tras tres años de interminables pesadillas, la muerte sería su única salida de la locura. Cerró los ojos al sentir el fuerte aire, y silenciosamente esperó el final. Pero no sintió ningún golpe, ni perdió la consciencia… En lugar de eso, al parecer había aterrizado en los brazos de alguien, quien también cayó al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Abrió los ojos para ver a Endou, mirándola furioso.

-"¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Reprimió el portero. La chica simplemente miró hacia otro lado.

-"Capitán… No debió haber gastado su energía para salvarme. No merezco su compasión…" Murmuró.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó el castaño.

-"…Kidou tenía razón. No debí haberlo recordado." Otra lágrima salió de sus ojos, pero Endou se la quitó con su pulgar.

-"Sakuya… No sé qué habrás visto en la terapia, pero te puedo asegurar que no vamos a juzgarte por eso. Seguro que a tu padre tampoco le agradaría saber que hiciste eso… Por favor, no seas así. Ten un poco de confianza en nosotros ¿Si?" Le aseguró con una sonrisa. "Ahora dime… ¿Qué sucedió?"

-"…Lo siento, pero no puedo decirle ahora, el detective Onigawara también tiene que oírlo. ¿Podría reunir más tarde al equipo en el restaurante del entrenador, por favor?" Pidió la peliplateada.

-"Por supuesto, no hay problema… Ahora ¿Quieres ayudarme a practicar?"

-"Claro… Tal vez me ayude a despejar un poco mi mente."

* * *

En cuanto empezó a atardecer, Endou, Kidou, Goenji, Aki, Natsumi, Haruna, el entrenador Hibiki y el detective Onigawara se reunieron en el restaurante para oír los resultados de la Hipnosis. Sakuya estaba sentada en una de las mesas, sujetando su cabeza.

-"Realmente no sé cómo decirles esto…" Murmuró la peliplateada.

-"Izayoi, podemos esperar un poco más. No tiene que ser ahora si no puedes." Kidou intentó calmarla, pero la chica rechazó su apoyo.

-"No Kidou, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más." Suspiró. "…Detective, usted sabe que mi padre murió por un disparo ¿Verdad?"

-"Exactamente, el Dr. Takeharu Izayoi falleció por una bala en el pecho. A pesar de que claramente fue un homicidio, la investigación se abandonó tan solo a un día de haberla comenzado. No se hizo ni un arresto, ni un juicio, ni una acusación." Todos miraron al detective sorprendidos.

-"No será necesario buscar al culpable… Yo sé quién fue." Soltó un sollozo, para luego levantarse forzosamente de la silla y mirar a todos los presentes. "…Está aquí presente, en esta misma habitación. Fui yo."

-"¡¿QUÉ?!" Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo. Entonces, Sakuya comenzó a relatar:

* * *

_Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Mi padre y yo estábamos esperando al elevador para poder irnos de Teikoku después de que ganáramos un partido. En cuanto llegó y nosotros entramos, un guardia de seguridad llegó corriendo y nos pidió que le dejáramos entrar._

_-"¡Esperen, por favor! ¡Olvidé mi placa en los vestidores! ¡Si el señor Kageyama me vuelve a ver sin ella, me degollará vivo!" Dijo. A mi papá le dio pena, así que dejó que se subiera con nosotros. _

_En cuanto el ascensor estaba cerca de su destino, el terremoto azotó el edificio y se fue la luz. Nos quedamos allí atrapados por horas… Y aunque mi papá estaba calmado, yo y el guardia empezamos a entrar en pánico._

_-"Tranquila Sakuya… Nos sacarán de aquí, te lo prometo." Mi padre intentó asegurarme._

_-"¡¿Cómo que nos sacarán de aquí?! ¡Ya pasó mucho tiempo, seguro se olvidaron de nosotros! ¡Vamos a morir asfixiados!" El guardia, sin embargo, no compartía la esperanza de mi padre._

_-"¡No digas eso, hay una niña pequeña aquí!" _

_-"¡¿Y qué?! ¡De todas formas se nos acabará el aire! Tu… ¡Deja de respirar mi aire!"_

_El guardia atacó a mi padre, mientras yo miraba aterrada. Estaba oscuro, y casi no podía ver nada. Mis manos recorrieron todo el piso, hasta que encontré un pequeño objeto que se le había caído al guardia. Era un arma. Todavía asustada, hice lo primero que me vino a la mente._

_-"Aléjate… ¡Aléjate de mi padre!" Grité para luego lanzar ese objeto. Por la fuerza del impacto, el arma se disparó. Escuché un grito desgarrador, y entonces me desmayé por la falta de aire._

* * *

-"…Eso es lo que pasó. Fue gracias a que yo lancé el arma que mi padre recibió ese disparo en primer lugar." Terminó Sakuya mientras todos la miraban horrorizados. Volvió a sentarse, y de repente comenzó a llorar. "…Detective, lamento haberlo hecho perder el tiempo. Aceptaré cualquier tipo de castigo que usted crea que merezco."

El detective Onigawara suspiró y la miró fijamente, hasta que le puso una mano en el hombro.

-"Señorita… Yo creo que usted es inocente." La peliplateada lo miró sorprendida. "Aunque ahora sé exactamente qué ocurrió, aún quedan algunas preguntas sin responder." Hizo una pausa para pensar, hasta que finalmente preguntó. "Ese guardia de seguridad… ¿Recuerda cómo se llama?"

-"Creo que mi padre se lo preguntó en algún momento. Se llamaba… Koutarou Haine, creo."

-"Ya veo… Voy a investigar el paradero de ese hombre. También me gustaría saber su versión de los hechos. Señorita… Quiero pedirle de corazón que tenga un poco de fe en usted misma. Todavía no hay una respuesta definitiva a este misterio, así que no se preocupe. Ahora, tengo que retirarme. Buenos días."

En cuanto el detective se fue del restaurante, todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir.

-"…Yo también confío en ti, Sakuya." Finalmente, habló Endou. "Por todo el tiempo que pasé contigo, puedo determinar que eres una buena persona, así que no creo que tu hayas podido hacer algo así. ¡Así que animo!"

-"Endou tiene razón, Izayoi." Agregó Goenji. "El caso aún no se ha resuelto, no asumas nada."

-"¡Vamos senpai, levanta esa cara! ¡Estamos contigo hasta el final!" Haruna se sumó.

-"Chicos…" Sakuya logró formar una sonrisa entre sus lágrimas. "¡Gracias!"

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante la práctica, Endou le pidió a sus compañeros que lo ayudaran a dominar Majin the Hand utilizando sus técnicas más fuertes. Cuando se estaba preparando para intentar detener el Dragon Tornado y el Great Blaster al mismo tiempo, un muchacho con una larga cabellera rubia se apareció de la nada y detuvo ambos tiros sin ningún esfuerzo.

-"Increíble… ¡Lograste detener el Dragon Tornado y el Great Blaster! ¡Debes ser un gran portero!" Exclamó el capitán al ver el poder que poseía ese chico. Este simplemente le dedicó una mirada arrogante.

-"Lo siento, pero yo no juego esa posición. El portero de mi equipo puede detener estos tiros usando solo la punta de sus dedos."

Kidou, al ver bien de quien se trataba, frunció el ceño y caminó hacia él.

-"Estas hablando del Instituto Zeus ¿Verdad, Aphrodi?"

El rubio ignoró el comentario del de rastas, y se volteó a ver a Endou.

-"Supongo que debería presentarme de nuevo. Mi nombre es Aphrodi, del Instituto Zeus. El entrenador Kageyama me contó mucho sobre ti, Mamoru Endou."

-"Lo sabía… Así que Kageyama también está detrás de esta escuela." Murmuró Kidou.

-"¡Sinvergüenza, seguro viniste aquí para amenazarnos!" Exclamó Someoka.

-"¿Amenazarlos? Lo siento, pero eso solo se hace cuando hay una batalla, y yo no tengo la menor intención de retarlos. Solo vine aquí para hablar con La Angustiada."

-"¿…Angustiada?" Se preguntó Endou extrañado.

Aphrodi vio a Sakuya, y se acercó a ella. Todos lo miraron con cuidado, esperando que hiciera algún movimiento.

-"Me alegra poder hablar contigo en persona, Angustiada." Formó una sonrisa siniestra. "El entrenador Kageyama me contó mucho sobre ti. Como eras una de sus guerreras más fuertes, hasta que un día decidiste rebelarte contra él. Me dijo que eras una causa perdida y que no gastara mi tiempo contigo… Pero yo no creo eso." Inesperadamente, le ofreció su mano. "Pienso que tu exilio ya ha durado suficiente. Quiero ofrecerte la posibilidad de volver al cielo, donde perteneces. Deja atrás a estos mortales, y toma el lugar de diosa que te corresponde."

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados al oír la propuesta de Aphrodi. Sakuya se quedó mirando al suelo durante varios minutos hasta que levantó la mirada, revelando que no estaba nada feliz de oír eso.

-"Primero que nada, mi nombre no es 'Angustiada'. Segundo, no merezco ningún lugar en el cielo… Y aunque así fuera, prefiero ir al infierno antes que volver a servir a Kageyama. Y por último… Estos 'Mortales' son mis amigos, que confiaron en mi desde el día en que me uní a este equipo, y aun lo siguen haciendo. No voy a traicionarlos solo porque un rubio con complejo de dios me lo pida."

Aphrodi soltó un suspiro y la miró decepcionado.

-"Es una lástima… En todo caso, lo mejor sería que no jueguen contra mi equipo. Se los digo por su propio bien: Van a perder. Cuando los humanos y los dioses se enfrentan, el resultado es más que obvio."

-"¡Eso no lo sabremos hasta comprobarlo!" Exclamó Endou.

-"¿Estás seguro? Las manzanas caen de los arboles ¿No? Hay ciertas verdades en el mundo que no pueden ser negadas, y Yuuto Kidou es uno de los que conoce ese dicho mejor que nadie. ¿O acaso me equivoco? Por eso sería mejor que dejen de entrenar, la diferencia de poder entre un Dios y un ser humano no se puede comparar. Todo su entrenamiento no servirá de nada."

-"¡Silencio, no dejaré que alguien diga que el entrenamiento no sirve de nada!" Gritó el capitán. "¡Se vuelve nuestro alimento! ¡Todos los días nutre nuestra sangre y nuestro cuerpo!" Al oír la declaración del castaño, Aphrodi no pudo hacer más que reír. "…No lo dijes para que te rieras."

-"No te amargues por eso. Si tanto lo quieres, entonces te demostraré que todo esto es inútil."

Con una velocidad incomparable, Aphrodi lanzó el balón hacia arriba, para luego ir hacia él y rematar. Aunque Endou logró desviar el tiro, terminó saliendo disparado y cayendo al suelo por la potencia de mismo. En cuanto sus compañeros fueron a ver como estaba, el los empujó fuera del camino y le ordenó a Aphrodi que pateara de nuevo, esta vez con toda su fuerza. El rubio simplemente volvió a reír.

-"Que interesante, fuiste el primero que logró detener un tiro de los dioses. Tal vez el partido de las finales no sea tan aburrido después de todo." Declaró para luego desaparecer tan súbitamente como había llegado.

* * *

Después de cambiarse, Sakuya se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela para irse a su casa. Allí, Kidou la esperaba.

-"Izayoi ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?" Ofreció.

-"No Kidou, puedo llegar sola. Gracias de todos modos."

-"…Vi lo que ocurrió en la torre de metal." Ese comentario causó que la peliplateada se frenara en seco. "Por un segundo pensé que el capitán no llegaría a tiempo… Dime ¿En que estabas pensando?"

-"¿Tu como reaccionarias si descubrieras que asesinaste a tu propio padre? Además, estaba muy estresada y confundida… No estaba pensando con claridad. Si estas preocupado porque lo intente de nuevo, te aseguro que no volverá a suceder."

-"No me preocupa que intentes hacerlo otra vez… Me preocupa lo que dijo Aphrodi."

-"Quédate tranquilo. Estaré bien, te lo prometo. Nos vemos mañana."

La chica no se encontró con ningún inconveniente durante su trayecto a su casa. Se lo encontró en la puerta de la misma: Aphrodi estaba esperándola, recostando su espalda en el portón.

-"¿Tu otra vez? Creo que te dejé bien en claro mi respuesta."

-"Lo siento Angustiada, pero no puedo aceptar un 'No' como respuesta. Simplemente no puedo comprender porque querrías quedarte con esos mortales en lugar de venir conmigo al cielo."

-"Porque tu cielo no es más que una mentira, Aphrodi." Esa respuesta causó que el rubio abriera bien los ojos. "Piensa por un segundo: ¿De verdad piensas que Kageyama es digno de ser considerado un Dios? Estás sirviendo al mismísimo demonio sin saberlo."

-"Yo…" Aphrodi se quedó mudo mirando al suelo, sin saber qué hacer.

-"Aphrodi, creo que te dije que no perdieras el tiempo con un ángel caído." Se oyó una voz muy familiar para ambos: La de Reiji Kageyama. "No creas las mentiras que te está diciendo, los mortales han corrompido su mente por completo. Me temo que está fuera de nuestro poder el ayudarla. Recuerda que todo lo que yo te dije es la pura verdad."

-"Entrenador… Tiene razón, perdóneme por dudar de usted." Luego, se volteó a ver a Sakuya con el ceño fruncido. "Angustiada, realmente me duele tener que decirte esto, pero estas más allá de la salvación. La próxima vez que nos encontremos, será como enemigos. Es una pena, de verdad… Realmente tenía ganas de trabajar contigo." Dijo antes de retirarse del lugar. Kageyama se quedó atrás y miró a la peliplateada con una sonrisa.

-"Bueno Izayoi, parece que estuviste ocupada este último tiempo. Primero tú, después Domon, luego Kidou, y ahora trataste de quitarme a Aphrodi… ¿Es que nunca te cansaras de robarme a mis esbirros?"

-"¿Esbirros? ¿Eso es todo lo que son para usted? Usted me enferma, Kageyama…"

-"No importa lo que digas o lo que hagas: El destino de tu equipo ya está escrito. Puedes tratar de luchar todo lo que quieras, el resultado será el mismo." Se volteó y dio unos pasos. "Ah, casi se me olvidaba…" Giró la cabeza. "Tu padre murió como un perro, y tú también lo harás."

Sakuya se quedó quieta en su lugar, impactada por lo que Kageyama acababa de decir. Cerró los puños fuertemente, y soltó una maldición al viento. Ahora definitivamente no podía perder.

* * *

-"¿Un… Campamento?" Preguntó Endou al oír la propuesta del entrenador Hibiki al día siguiente.

-"Así es. Esta noche, nos quedaremos en la escuela." Dijo el anciano.

-"¡Genial, un campamento!" Exclamó Shourin. Todos los demás comenzaron a charlar animador, pero Endou no compartía su entusiasmo.

-"Entrenador… Creo que este no es el momento adecuado para hacer un campamento. El partido con Zeus será pasado mañana ¡Y necesito perfeccionar Majin the Hand cuanto antes!"

-"¿…De verdad crees poder conseguirlo?" Preguntó Hibiki, su voz se había vuelto muy seria de repente. "Me refiero a que si crees que este es el entrenamiento que necesitas para perfeccionar la técnica. Es inútil, Endou: Majin the Hand es una técnica muy especial que a tu abuelo le costó mucho esfuerzo crear. Estás muy equivocado si crees que lograrás dominarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además, en tu cabeza solo existe la idea de perfeccionar esa técnica, y pienso que será difícil llevarla a cabo con tanta confusión."

-"Endou, el entrenador tiene razón. Creo que sería buena idea que olvidaras Majin the Hand por un tiempo." Agregó Kidou.

* * *

El detective Onigawara estaba en la estación de policía, mirando las pruebas recolectadas del incidente del elevador por última vez. Después de mucho investigar, había logrado encontrar el paradero de Koutarou Haine. Sin embargo, no le gustaba nada el lugar en donde se encontraba: Un hospital psiquiátrico. El testimonio de un loco no es precisamente la fuente de información más viable, después de todo… Pero era la última pista que le quedaba.

Por curiosidad, tomó la Glock 17 que le pertenecía al guardia y removió el cartucho que contenía la munición. Quedó algo extrañado al ver que solo tenía 15 balas de las 17 que un arma de ese calibre podía sostener.

_-"Que raro… Según el testimonio de Izayoi, el único disparo se realizó cuando ella lanzó el arma… Esta pistola estuvo aquí guardada durante años, así que es imposible que se haya vuelto a utilizar. Acaso… ¿Hubo dos disparos?" _Pensó. Frustrado, guardó la prueba en su lugar y salió de los registros.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y todo el equipo se reunió en el gimnasio de la escuela para el campamento. Shourin y Kabeyama se estaban enfrentando a Kurimatsu y Haruna en una guerra de almohadas, hasta que una se les escapó y le dio a Someoka en la cabeza, lo cual causó que se enfureciera y empezara a perseguirlos por toda la habitación. Sakuya, sin embargo, estaba siendo aburrida y se sentó a leer un libro que había llevado.

-"¿Estás leyéndolo de nuevo?" Preguntó Kidou, al ver de qué libro se trataba. La chica asintió, y el de rastas sonrió. "_La muerte de cualquier hombre me hace sentir más pequeño, porque tengo un compromiso con la humanidad…"_

-"…_Por eso, nunca trates de averiguar por quién doblan las campanas, están doblando por ti." _La peliplateada terminó la cita.

Mientras los chicos preparaban la cena, a Kabeyama le dieron ganas de ir al baño, pero tenía miedo de ir solo. El único que estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo era Jin. Pasados unos minutos, ambos volvieron corriendo, afirmando que habían visto un fantasma. Handa dio la teoría de que podría tratarse de uno de los hombres de Kageyama, así que todos decidieron ir a investigar. En cuanto vieron una silueta en la oscuridad, Endou rápidamente pateó la almohada de Shishido hacia ella y la derribó, solo para descubrir que el "Fantasma" era Tamiyama, de los Inazuma Eleven. El anciano se excusó diciendo que él y sus compañeros estaban allí para llevarle una sorpresa al equipo: Una maquina especial que había sido creada exclusivamente para el entrenamiento de Majin the Hand. Endou la utilizó hasta que se sintió preparado, y entonces hizo la prueba final: Goenji, Kidou y el entrenador Hibiki atacarían utilizando Inazuma Break, mientras que el intentaría detenerlo con su nueva técnica. Le costó muchos intentos, y de todos modos no logró realizar la técnica. Eso desanimó al resto del equipo.

-"¿Por qué ponen esa cara?" Reprimió Aki. "¡El partido ni siquiera ha comenzado! ¡Si no pueden detener el ataque del enemigo, entonces concéntrense en hacer goles! ¡Si ellos anotan 10 goles, nosotros 11! ¡Si ellos anotan 100, nosotros 101! ¡Así es como les ganaremos!"

-"¡Es cierto, Aki tiene razón! ¡Lo que deben hacer es anotar goles!" Agregó Haruna.

Gracias a las palabras de las ayudantes, el equipo logró recobrar la determinación y decidieron entrenar un rato antes de irse a dormir. Cuando Sakuya estaba a punto de lanzar el último remate de la noche, de repente recordó las palabras de Kageyama:

_-"Tu padre murió como un perro, y tú también lo harás."_

El volver a oír esa frase hizo crecer su furia. En cuanto pateó hacia la portería, todos notaron como el balón se había convertido en un rayo color rojo y negro. Endou, sorprendido por el poder del tiro, no logró reaccionar a tiempo y dejó que entrara.

-"Sakuya ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó el portero.

-"Yo… No tengo ni idea, solo pateé."

Aunque normalmente se habrían puesto a lanzar teorías sobre ese remate, todos estaban muy cansados y decidieron irse a descansar.

El gimnasio estaba oscuro, y se podían escuchar los ronquidos de algunas personas, notablemente Kabeyama. Las bolsas de dormir de las chicas estaban más apartadas que la de los demás. Mientras que Aki, Haruna y Natsumi conversaban sobre cualquier tema, Sakuya se había dormido apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada.

-"Ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿Soy yo, o Sakuya es bastante… Cercana a los chicos?" Preguntó Aki de repente.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo Natsumi.

-"¡Ya se! Estás preguntando con quien haría mejor pareja ¿Verdad?" Susurró Haruna, asegurándose que la delantera no se despertara porque habló muy fuerte.

-"Pues… Supongo que esa es una buena pregunta, ahora que lo pienso." La castaña se quedó pensando. "Yo pienso que quedaría bien con Endou…" Dijo tristemente. "A ambos les gusta el futbol, y hasta se llevan muy bien."

-"Lo siento, pero creo que quedaría mejor con Goenji." Comentó Natsumi. "Ambos están unidos por el accidente, además de que del odio al amor hay un solo paso."

-"¡No sean tontas, es obvio que a senpai le gusta mi hermano!" Exclamó Haruna. "Se conocen desde pequeños y llevan jugando juntos desde que estaban en Teikoku. ¡Eso tiene romance escrito por todas partes!"

Entonces, las tres managers comenzaron a discutir sobre ese mismo tema, hasta que vieron como Sakuya se sentaba y las miraba molesta.

-"¿…De verdad están hablando sobre eso?" Suspiró. "El capitán solo piensa en Futbol, se casaría con un balón si pudiera. Goenji no dejaría de molestarme aunque le pagaran, y Kidou es demasiado serio para mi gusto. ¿Contentas?" Dijo directa antes de volver a acostarse. Las demás se miraron avergonzadas por unos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo.

* * *

El detective Onigawara entró al hospital psiquiátrico y le mostró su placa a la chica en la recepción.

-"Bienvenido señor Onigawara, lo estábamos esperando." Dijo mientras se levantaba y lo guiaba hacia una sala, donde había dos sillas y una mesa. Le pidió que tomara asiento y que esperara.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que finalmente dos guardias de seguridad trajeron al hombre que estaba buscando: Koutarou Haine. Lo pusieron en la silla, y salieron de la habitación para que pudiera hacer la interrogación. El paciente simplemente miraba al suelo, mientras que un silencio incomodo se formó.

-"¿Usted sabe quién soy?" Finalmente preguntó el detective.

-"…No."

-"Soy el detective Onigawara, y me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre el incidente que ocurrió hace tres años-"

-"Yo no maté a ese hombre." Interrumpió Haine.

-"Quédese tranquilo, yo tampoco lo creo. Señor Haine, revisé su registro médico y descubrí que usted estaba totalmente sano y decidió internarse aquí por voluntad propia. ¿Por qué?"

-"Es la única forma en la que estaré a salvo de Kageyama." Sollozó. "Ese incidente arruinó mi vida… Desde entonces, perdí mi trabajo, mi casa, a mi prometida… Ahora no me queda nada."

-"Sé que quizá sea difícil para usted recordarlo… Pero necesito que me cuente su versión de los hechos que ocurrieron en el elevador."

-"No me creería si se lo dijera."

-"A estas alturas, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Por favor, es la única pista que me queda."

Haine levantó la vista, y miró seriamente al detective.

-"Si lo hago, quiero que me prometa que atrapará a Kageyama. Sé que nunca recuperaré mi vida, pero por lo menos me sentiré mejor si sé que se hizo justicia. Esa niña que estaba en el elevador con nosotros… Todavía recuerdo como lloraba porque perdió a su padre. Nadie merece pasar por lo que pasó ella, ni por lo que pasé yo."

-"En eso tiene razón, Haine. Le prometo que atraparé a Kageyama… Es lo que estuve tratando de hacer desde hace años."

-"Entonces, escuche bien…"

* * *

Pasaron los días, y finalmente llegó el día de las finales. Esa mañana, Sakuya se despidió de Kaito y se disponía a ir al estadio, pero su hermano la detuvo.

-"Sakuya, el cartero dejó esto para ti." Dijo dándole un sobre. "Parece importante…"

-"Pero ahora no tengo tiempo, la leeré más tarde. Por cierto ¿Iras al partido?"

-"Por supuesto hermanita, no me perdería las finales por nada."

Sakuya volvió a decirle adiós y fue hacia el estadio. En cuanto llegó, se sorprendió al ver que todo su equipo estaba afuera y el lugar estaba cerrado. Natsumi recibió una llamada repentina, y luego le dijo a todos que el lugar del último partido se había cambiado. Inesperadamente, el mismísimo estadio del Instituto Zeus estaba descendiendo de los cielos.

-"¡¿Ahí es donde jugaremos?!" Exclamó Kidou, a lo cual la pelirroja simplemente asintió.

En cuanto entraron al lugar, Someoka rápidamente notó que Kageyama los observaba. Al notar su presencia, Goenji apretó los puños fuertemente, mientras que Sakuya frunció el ceño.

-"Endou, necesito hablar contigo." Dijo el entrenador Hibiki. "…Quizá Kageyama esté involucrado en la muerte de Daisuke."

-"¡¿Mi abuelo murió por culpa de Kageyama?!" Exclamó el portero furioso. Goenji rápidamente colocó una mano en su hombro para que se calmara. "Entrenador… Amigos… A todos los considero como grandes compañeros, los conocí gracias a este maravilloso deporte. Sé que odio a Kageyama… Pero no quiero jugar con ese sentimiento. El futbol es divertido, entretenido y muy emocionante. Es uno de los mejores deportes, en donde cada uno de nosotros se comunica por medio de un balón. Por eso, este partido será igual a los demás. Juguemos con nuestro estilo para obtener la victoria juntos, porque… ¡El futbol nos gusta mucho!" Dijo ahora más calmado.

En cuanto los chicos se cambiaron y volvieron al campo, los jugadores de Zeus arribaron junto a una fuerte corriente de viento. Antes de comenzar el partido, Aphrodi dijo:

-"Tomaste la decisión equivocada, Angustiada. No te preocupes, te prometo que será rápido." Luego, miró a Endou. "Te lo advertí la vez pasada: Esta es tu ultima oportunidad de renunciar."

-"El futbol me gusta mucho, por lo tanto no puedo renunciar a algo tan importante. Usaremos toda nuestra fuerza en este partido para poder ganarles."

Dieron comienzo al partido, con Zeus dando el saque. Lo único que Deméter hizo fue pasarle el balón a Aphrodi, y cuando los tres delanteros de Raimon fueron a tratar de robarle la posesión, él se deshizo de ellos con su técnica Heaven Time. Aphrodi hizo lo mismo con casi toda la oposición hasta que quedó solo ante Endou para rematar con su God Knows, la cual logró romper fácilmente la God Hand.

Raimon dio el segundo saque. Goenji y Someoka avanzaron algo confundidos por el hecho de que Zeus ni siquiera intentaba defenderse. Atacaron a portería con el Dragon Tornado, pero Poseidón lo detuvo con su Tsunami Wall. El portero simplemente lanzó el balón a los pies de Goenji, y le desafió a que tirara de nuevo. Ichinose y Kidou se acercaron, y juntos realizaron el Koutei Penguin 2-gou, pero solo lograron el mismo resultado. Poseidón volvió a desafiar a Raimon, quienes esta vez atacaron con The Phoenix, pero fueron frenados nuevamente, esta vez por el Gigant Wall. Dio un pase largo para Deméter. Kazemaru, Kabeyama y Shourin intentaron detenerlo, pero el simplemente se deshizo de ellos usando su Dash Storm. Luego, atacó a portería con su Reflect Buster, Rompiendo la God Hand y marcando el segundo gol para Zeus. Shourin se había lesionado durante la defensa, por lo cual Handa tomó su posición.

Después del tercer saque, el balón volvió a caer en posesión de Deméter, el cual volvió a utilizar su Dash Storm para deshacerse de Domon y Kurimatsu. Le pasó el balón a Hera, quien luego utilizó su Divine Arrow para romper la God Hand W y marcar el tercer gol. Kurimatsu también se había lesionado durante el ataque de Deméter, por lo cual Jin entró a jugar.

Someoka intentó atacar después de dar el siguiente saque, pero Dionisos lo detuvo con su Mega Quake, causando que él también se lesionara y que Megane tuviera que entrar. Desafortunadamente, apenas tomó la posesión también terminó lesionado de la misma manera. Ahora, como no les quedaban más suplentes, Raimon no tuvo más opción que jugar con 10 jugadores.

Los jugadores de Zeus ya ni se molestaban en tratar de marcar más goles, simplemente se dedicaban a atacar a los miembros de Raimon utilizando sus técnicas ofensivas.

-"¿De verdad piensas continuar?" Le preguntó Aphrodi a Endou. "Pero que estoy diciendo… Por supuesto que lo harás. La pregunta es… Quieres seguir viendo como tus compañeros son lastimados ¿Verdad?"

El portero levantó la mirada, y quedó horrorizado al ver a todos sus amigos tirados en el suelo.

-"¡No seas indeciso, Endou!" Oyó la voz de Goenji, quien lentamente se estaba levantando. "¡Yo seguiré jugando cueste lo que cueste, eso fue lo que prometí!"

-"Lo que dice Goenji es verdad. Estas muy equivocado si piensas que todo este esfuerzo lo haces por nosotros." Agregó Kazemaru.

-"Tu siempre dices que no nos resignemos ante esta clase de problemas." Continuó Kidou.

-"¡Demuéstrame el futbol por el que luchas diariamente!" Dijo Ichinose.

-"Le prometí a mi madre que me volvería a levantar, cueste lo que cueste… ¡Y no pienso rendirme! ¡Vamos capitán, arriba!" Terminó Sakuya.

-"…Tienen razón, soy un verdadero idiota. Yo fui el único que me resigne por mis amigos… Qué vergüenza." Murmuró el castaño mientras se levantaba. "No te resignes mientras tus amigos confíen en ti. ¡Ponte de pie las veces que sea necesario!"

Goenji, Kidou e Ichinose volvieron a intentar atacar, pero fueron frenados por el Mega Quake de Dionisos nuevamente. Deméter volvió a deshacerse de la oposición con su Dash Storm, y Hera volvió a rematar con su Divine Arrow. La única opción que le quedaba a Endou era usar la incompleta Majin the Hand, la cual logró repeler el tiro, pero por muy poco. Sorprendentemente, Aphrodi tiró el balón fuera de la cancha, y todos sus compañeros lo siguieron al banquillo, donde se pusieron a beber agua. A todos les pareció muy extraño que todos fueran al mismo tiempo. Aki, Haruna y Natsumi decidieron salir de su lugar e ir a investigar sobre esa misteriosa agua. Para cuando volvieron, el partido ya se había resumido, pero el puntaje seguía exactamente igual y casi todos los miembros de Raimon estaban en el piso de nuevo. Aunque a duras penas, lograron levantarse nuevamente, y cuando Aphrodi estaba a punto de rematar con su God Knows, sonó el timbre indicando el fin del primer tiempo. Antes de volver a su banquillo, el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Sakuya.

-"¿Lo ves, Angustiada? Elegiste el lado equivocado en esta batalla."

De vuelta en el banquillo de Raimon, Natsumi le reveló al equipo lo que habían descubierto durante su investigación.

-"¡¿El agua sagrada?!" Exclamó el capitán.

-"Así es, el agua sagrada es lo que le da fuerza al Instituto Zeus." Dijo la pelirroja.

-"Entonces eso no es agua, es una bebida energética…" Murmuró Kidou.

-"No se lo perdonare… ¿Por qué tiene que perjudicar nuestro Futbol para llevar a cabo su venganza? ¡Es un sinvergüenza!"

Mientras las tres asistentas intentaban tratar las heridas del equipo, Sakuya le pidió a Haruna que le pasara las vendas que traía en su mochila. Las tomó, y cuando se disponía a cerrarla, vio la carta que la delantera había recibido aquella mañana. Decidió mostrársela.

-"Senpai ¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó la peliazul.

-"Es solo una carta que me llegó esta mañana…"

-"Deberías leerla, parece importante." La delantera suspiró.

-"Si, tienes razón… Ahora sería un buen momento." Dijo antes de abrir el sobre y mirar la hoja que venía dentro.

-"_Señorita Izayoi._

_Me complace el poder decirle que he concluido mi investigación sobre el incidente… Y creo que he resuelto el misterio." _Abrió los ojos como platos al leer la primera línea. _"Con su testimonio, el del señor Haine, y las pruebas que se recolectaron durante la investigación, he logrado llegar a una conclusión plausible. El grito que usted oyó antes de desmayarse no era de su padre… Era de Kageyama. La bala que se disparó cuando usted lanzó el arma falló y rompió el cristal de la puerta del elevador. Entonces, el disparo le dio en el hombro a Kageyama, quien estaba tratando de salir del edificio, y en cuanto regresó la luz y las puertas se abrieron, y vio a los tres inconscientes, él tomó el arma y le disparó a su padre en el pecho, por eso al cargador le faltan dos balas y no una. He investigado los registros del hospital, y efectivamente, Reiji Kageyama estuvo internado por una bala en el hombro justo después del incidente. Es demasiado oportuno como para ser una coincidencia. También creo que he logrado determinar un motivo por el cual podría haberlo hecho: Quería que usted se convierta en algo como él. Pensó que al perder a su padre el odio nacería dentro de usted, y que se convertiría en su sirvienta definitiva… Pero ahora puedo ver que tuvo el efecto contrario, ya que el incidente fue el catalizador para su partida de Teikoku. Señorita… Usted es inocente. No tiene por qué culparse por la muerte de su padre, y le aseguro que Kageyama va a pagar por sus crímenes. Sin nada más que decir, le deseo buena suerte en las finales del torneo._

_Atentamente:_

_Gengorou Onigawara, detective privado."_

Odio.

Tristeza.

Alivio.

Esos tres sentimientos fueron los únicos que quedaron en la mente de Sakuya cuando terminó de leer la carta. Apretó la hoja fuertemente, y Haruna notó ese extraño comportamiento.

-"Senpai… ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó. La peliplateada simplemente volvió a poner la carta en el sobre y la guardó justo cuando el entrenador dio la orden de que volvieran al partido. Endou se miró las manos y notó como sus guantes estaban muy dañados, por lo cual tuvo que usar los que pertenecieron a su abuelo.

Inició el segundo tiempo. Goenji, Ichinose y Kidou volvieron a intentar atacar, pero volvieron a caer ante el Mega Quake. Deméter limpio el camino con su Dash Storm, y dejo la vía libre para Aphrodi. Domon, Jin y Kabeyama intentaron detenerlo combinando Killer Slide, Coil Turn y The Wall, pero fueron sobrepasados fácilmente por el Heaven Time. De nuevo, quedó solo ante Endou. Lanzó un tiro normal, el cual le dio al portero en la cabeza e hizo que el balón rebotara de nuevo hacia él.

-"Porque… Si no hay manera de que puedas ganar ¿Por qué insistes en seguir jugando?" Dijo antes de volver a rematar. "¡Me haces enfadar tanto!"

-"No permitiré que ensucien el Futbol… "

Furioso, Aphrodi comenzó a atacar constantemente, con la única intención de lastimar al portero. Finalmente, decidió acabar con el utilizando God Knows. Mientras Endou se preparaba para frenarlo, vio una quemadura en los guantes y finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo mal. Esta vez, utilizó la mano izquierda para concentrar toda la energía. Logró realizar Majin the Hand con éxito, frenando el God Knows y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-"¡Sakuya!" Exclamó mientras le daba un pase largo a la chica. Esta recibió el balón y se quedó mirando el suelo. En cuanto los miembros de Zeus intentaron ir y robarle posesión, de repente un rayo rojo y negro azotó el campo, mandando lejos a sus contrincantes.

Mientras los demás se preguntaban qué había sucedido, de repente la peliplateada levantó la vista, revelando que sus ojos estaban brillando de un color rojo intenso y tenía una sonrisa sádica dibujada en el rostro. Calmadamente, caminó hacia la portería, los mismos rayos rojos interrumpiendo cualquier intento de defensa que realizaba Zeus. En cuanto quedó sola ante Poseidón, El rayo impactó contra ella misma causando que desapareciera. Los miembros de Raimon miraron por todas partes, buscándola desesperadamente.

-"¡Allá arriba!" Exclamó Kidou apuntando al cielo. Cuando parecía que iba a rematar, atrapo el balón entre su pie y su pierna, causando que ahora los rayos se concentraran en el balón. Volvió a sonreír antes de rematar y exclamar:

**-"¡DISASTER BREAK!" **

Su voz sonaba furiosa, e hizo eco por todo el estadio. Poseidón, aterrado, no pudo hacer nada contra el poder de la nueva técnica. En cuanto la chica tocó el suelo de nuevo, se volteó a ver a sus compañeros.

-"Ahora acabemos con esto, tenemos un partido que ganar."

En cuanto Zeus dio el saque, Aphrodi volvió a intentar vencer a Endou con su God Knows, pero volvió a perder contra Majin the Hand. Volvió a pasarle a Sakuya para que atacara de nuevo con Disaster Break, y esta logró marcar el segundo y tercer gol para Raimon respectivamente. Al ver como su equipo estaba comenzando a perder, Aphrodi cayó de rodillas. Inesperadamente, la peliplateada se acercó a él y lo levantó por el cuello de su camisa.

-"¿Dónde están los dioses ahora, Aphrodi?" Se burló. "¿Acaso no era yo la que había elegido el lado equivocado? Hasta donde puedo ver, solo eres un perdedor que cree que porque sigue a Kageyama ya tiene derecho a pisotear a los demás. No eres nada, Aphrodi… Nada." El rubio miraba horrorizado el rostro de la delantera, quien aún tenía esa horrible sonrisa en el rostro.

-"¡Sakuya, cálmate!" Se oyó la voz de Kaito, quien se levantó de su asiento en la tribuna. "¡Tú no eres así! ¡No te dejes llevar por la ira, o te convertirás en algo peor que Kageyama!"

Al oír a su hermano, la chica cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir, mostrando que el brillo había desaparecido. Soltó a Aphrodi, y luego miró a sus compañeros.

-"Yo… Lo siento, no sé qué fue lo que me sucedió." Se disculpó. Endou simplemente le puso una mano en el hombro.

-"Esta bien, Sakuya… Tienes derecho a enfadarte."

Para meter el último gol, utilizaron una técnica que combinaba The Phoenix y Disaster Break, causando que el Fénix se volviera de un color morado oscuro. Ese tiro le otorgó la victoria a Raimon 4-3.

-"Ganamos…" Murmuró el capitán. "¡Ganamos!"

Kageyama miraba furioso el resultado desde su sala de control.

-"Tonterías… Esto debe ser mentira." Dijo.

-"Todo terminó, Kageyama." El detective Onigawara se apareció detrás de él. "Analizamos los componentes del agua sagrada, y uno de ellos es realmente nocivo al cuerpo humano… Sin mencionar que también tenemos pruebas contra ti sobre el asesinato de Takeharu Izayoi. Esta vez no escaparas."

* * *

Sakuya estaba de nuevo en el cementerio, parada frente a la tumba de sus padres. Se quedó observándola hasta que finalmente sonrió melancólicamente.

_-"Me alegra saber que finalmente dejaste de creer que fue tu culpa, hija…" _Oyó una voz masculina. No se asustó ni se volteó a ver de quien se trataba, a pesar de que habían pasado más de tres años desde que la escuchó desde la última vez.

-"Aun así, me habría gustado que los dos estén a mi lado para este momento…"

_-"Sakuya, siempre estaremos a tu lado, aunque tú no lo sepas. No cambiaríamos el tiempo que pasamos junto a ti y a tu hermano por nada en el mundo." _Esta vez, dijo una voz femenina.

_-"Hija, quiero que dejes de vivir en el pasado. Eres joven, tienes mucho por ver, y muchas cosas por vivir. No dejes que nuestra muerte te siga atormentando. Por favor… Sigue adelante, por nosotros."_

-"…Lo haré. Lo prometo." Fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a sonreír y salir del cementerio.

* * *

…**Y se acabó. Creo que el final podría haber quedado mejor… Pero quiero saber que opinan ustedes.**

**Ha pasado tiempo desde aquel día en que subí el primer capítulo ¿Verdad? Ahora, por fin hemos llegado al final de la saga Football Frontier, y es hora de dar inicio al siguiente paso: ¡La saga Aliea Gakuen! Aquí es donde yo creo que más me voy a divertir… Tengo un montonazo de ideas para trabajar, y espero que a ustedes les guste lo que van a ver a partir de ahora.**

**Ahora, solo queda una cosa más que decir…**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	11. Raimon en Ruinas

Raimon iba perdiendo 0-2 en cuanto llegaron al medio tiempo. Definitivamente, aquel equipo era mucho más poderoso que cualquiera al que se habían enfrentado antes. Muy cansados, se levantaron a duras penas y se dirigieron al banquillo para que las managers les intentaran curar las heridas, aunque sea un poco.

-"No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? Se supone que son nuestros amigos…" Murmuró Endou.

-"Esto es todo gracias a ese meteorito… Sabemos muy bien que ellos nunca serían capaces de hacer algo así." Respondió Goenji, mientras Natsumi le vendaba el brazo izquierdo.

Fubuki, sin embargo, estaba distraído mirando a la capitana del equipo rival. Inmediatamente, las palabras que le dijo antes de empezar el partido volvieron a sonar en su mente.

_-"Ven conmigo, Shirou. Toda emperatriz necesita a su emperador."_

No importa cuánto intentaba alejar esos pensamientos, estos simplemente no desaparecían. Se rehusaba a creer que la persona con la que había compartido tantos momentos preciosos se había convertido en ese monstruo.

Divagó directo hacia todas las memorias que compartió junto a ella: El día en que se conocieron, cuando se unió al equipo de Raimon, los encuentros que tuvieron contra Aliea Gakuen… El duelo contra Shin Teikoku, ese día nunca lo olvidaría aunque quisiera. La culpa volvió a invadirlo. ¿Si hubiera sido más fuerte, podría haber evitado que eso le sucediera?

-"Amigo, cálmate." La voz de Goenji lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Yo sé que era importante para ti… Pero no puedes dejar que esto te afecte. Si no peleas, la perderás para siempre."

-"…Entiendo." Fue lo único que dijo como respuesta.

En cuanto el medio tiempo acabó, Fubuki ya había recuperado la determinación, aunque sabía que le costaría mucho vencer los patrones y la perfecta sincronización que tenía el equipo rival…

Pero definitivamente, a lo que más le costaría acostumbrarse, era a la ausencia de La Dama de Hierro en su equipo.

En cuanto tomaron las posiciones, la capitana rival lo encaró.

-"Entonces… ¿Tomaste tu decisión, o debo continuar aplastando a tu equipo?"

* * *

**Solo para que lo sepan: Ese preludio es tentativo, y lo más probable es que los eventos cambien bastante para cuando lleguemos a ese punto de la historia. Haré lo posible para mantener todo en orden hasta entonces.**

**Ahora… ¡Hola, y bienvenidos a la segunda temporada! Estoy que me muero de la emoción por empezar con la saga Aliea Gakuen… Y también vamos a ver muchas cosas nuevas.**

***La llegada de mi segundo OC, la señorita Rin Saito. La gente que lee Metamorfosis Imperfecta logró ver un poco sobre ella, y aquí podrán saber más sobre su pasado.**

***Obviamente, con la llegada de nuevos miembros a Raimon también veremos nuevas amistades… Y quien sabe, tal vez algo más.**

***Muchas más técnicas.**

**Todo eso, y otras cosas más. Ahora, a responder a la Review:**

**-La Dama Azul de Konoha: Es bueno verte de nuevo, ya estaba empezando a pensar que te había pasado algo XD. Si, admito que me pasé un poco con la crueldad de Kageyama… Pero recuerda que este es el mismo sujeto que causó un accidente con la clara intención de matar a una niña pequeña (No me digas que solo quería lastimarla… Si fuera con una moto o algo pequeño, lo entiendo. Pero ¿Un camión? ¿En serio?) Yo considero que de verdad no se arrepiente hasta la tercera temporada… Y aun así sigue logrando hacerle daño a los demás. ¿Te acuerdas de Demonio? Agradece que en el Anime solo se queda con algunos problemas en la vista: **_**En el juego se queda totalmente ciego. **_**Ah, y gracias por avisarme del error (Curiosidad: Zetta saca malas notas en Lengua ._.) Para cuando suba este capítulo también lo corregiré ^^.**

**Sin nada más que decir: ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

_Escucha mi voz  
No hay alternativa  
No hay salida  
Lo descubrirás_

**And Then There Was Silence – Blind Guardian**

* * *

-"¡Finalmente somos el equipo número uno!" Exclamó Endou, levantando el trofeo del torneo orgullosamente.

-"¡Que contento estoy, es como si estuviera soñando!" Dijo Kabeyama con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Vamos amigo, no puedes estar llorando todo el tiempo…" Dijo Kurimatsu, pero él también se unió al llanto.

-"Capitán ¿Puedo cargar el trofeo, por favor?" Pidió Shishido. El castaño se lo entregó, y mientras él y sus compañeros lo admiraba, Jin rápidamente se lo quitó y se puso a verlo recelosamente.

-"Que lindo es…" Murmuró.

Mientras los demás empezaron a pelearse para ver quien más sujetaría el trofeo, Endou miró a Goenji.

-"Goenji ¿No deberías estar en el hospital? Tienes que darle la buena noticia a Yuuka."

-"Claro." Respondió el delantero. El portero le ofreció la mano.

-"Muchas gracias por apoyarnos."

* * *

Goenji entró en la habitación donde su hermana yacía en su cama. Estaba sujetando una pequeña flor que había comprado en el camino.

-"Hola Yuuka… ¿Sabes? Ganamos." Dijo el peliblanco para luego quitar la vieja rosa que estaba en el jarrón y reemplazarla por la que había traído. Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Sakuya, quien llevaba una flor exactamente igual a la que Goenji había llevado.

-"Veo que tuvimos la misma idea…" Dijo la delantera.

-"Fuiste a ver a tu familia, supongo… ¿Por qué viniste?"

-"Por nada, pasaba por aquí y entonces decidí darle una visita a Yuuka…" La chica dejó su flor en la mesa auxiliar. "¿Cómo está?"

-"La verdad, no tengo ni idea. Estuve tan concentrado en el torneo que se me olvidó preguntarle a mi padre sobre su condición." Respondió mientras colocaba la planta en el florero.

-"Hermano…" Ambos oyeron una voz que no le pertenecía a ninguno. Lentamente, los dos se voltearon a ver a Yuuka, quien tenía los ojos abiertos y los miraba fijamente y les sonreía dulcemente. "Hola hermano, señorita Sakuya…"

Goenji inmediatamente dejó caer el florero y corrió hacia la cama de su hermana. Posó una mano sobre su frente para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando ni nada, y entonces finalmente comenzó a llorar de la felicidad.

-"Yuuka… Mi equipo… Ganó el torneo." Logró decir a través de sus lágrimas.

Sakuya, conmovida por la escena, decidió salir de la habitación para darles privacidad a los hermanos. Iba a decirle algo en cuanto vio que había salido, pero sorpresivamente Goenji rápidamente la abrazó y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

-"Gracias… En serio." Dijo el delantero. Sakuya, algo sonrojada por el gesto repentino, correspondió al abrazo.

-"No deberías decirme eso a mí… Deberías decírselo a mi madre."

-"Lo se… Pero no puedo hacerlo en persona, así que supongo que tendré que dártelas a ti."

* * *

El autobús en el que iba el resto del equipo de Raimon ya había regresado a la ciudad. Endou miraba por la ventana felizmente, hasta que notó unas extrañas figuras negras volando en el cielo.

-"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó el castaño.

Aquellas figuras misteriosas de repente comenzaron a descender, hasta que se estrellaron directamente donde estaba la escuela, causando una enorme explosión. En cuanto llegaron al lugar, quedaron horrorizados al encontrarse la escuela en ruinas. Lo único que había quedado intacto era la caseta de su club.

-"Chicos… ¿Son ustedes?" Se oyó la voz del director Shinzou, quien débilmente caminó hacia ellos.

-"¡Señor director! ¿Qué le pasó a la escuela?" Preguntó Endou alarmado.

-"Extraterrestres…" Fue la respuesta del director, a lo cual todos lo miraron extrañados. "Fueron los extraterrestres, ellos destruyeron nuestra escuela."

Oyeron como algo trataba de levantarse. Entonces, lograron ver a Furukabu, junto a los demás miembros de los Inazuma Eleven, tirados en el suelo y lastimados.

-"¡Batora!" Natsumi corrió hacia su mayordomo.

-"Hicimos todo lo posible para luchar contra los extraterrestres… Jugamos como ustedes para detenerlos. No queríamos decepcionarlos."

-"¡Señor Furukabu! ¿Usted también?" Preguntó Hibiki.

-"Eres tú, Hibiki… Quería ser el portero que solía… Defender la portería de los Inazuma Eleven, pero no pude hacer nada y solo hice el ridículo, lo siento."

-"¿Están seguros que eran extraterrestres?" Volvió a preguntar el entrenador.

-"Si… Nos desafiaron a un partido de Futbol."

-"… ¿De Futbol? ¡¿De qué están hablando?!" Exclamó Endou.

Entonces, un silencio perturbador se apoderó de todos los presentes. Pudieron oír el leve sonido de algo que se acercaba… Hasta que Kidou finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-"¡Endou, cuidado!" Gritó al ver como un balón negro se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el portero. Pero antes de que este pudiera golpearlo, sorprendentemente cambió de dirección y fue a reunirse junto a otros dos balones en el aire, que empezaron a girar entre ellos. Entonces, los tres balones empezaron a unirse y a descender lentamente, hasta que de repente se convirtieron en energía oscura, de la cual se materializaron tres personas.

-"¡S-Son extraterrestres!" Exclamó Kabeyama aterrado.

-"Son ellos… Esos sujetos fueron los que nos desafiaron." Murmuró Batora.

-"¿Ustedes son los extraterrestres?" Preguntó Endou. Su líder, un muchacho con cabello verde en punta, le sonrió.

-"Venimos de un planeta lejano llamado Aliea, somos los mensajeros de nuestra galaxia. No queremos ser descorteces, por eso actuaremos de acuerdo a su sistema con el propósito de demostrar nuestras verdaderas habilidades: Arreglaremos todo por medio del Futbol. Usaremos ese método para elegir a un indiscutible ganador. Así que comuníquenles esto a todos los que se crean expertos en esto: Si no nos derrotan en un partido de Futbol, la tierra dejara de existir."

-"…Ahora lo entiendo." Murmuró Endou, furioso por haber oído lo que le dijo el extraterrestre. "Por eso desafiaron a los Inazuma Eleven a un partido… ¡Perfecto, entonces les daremos una paliza!"

El alien simplemente volvió a sonreírle.

-"Mira a tu alrededor, ya destruimos su escuela. Esa es la prueba más clara de nuestra victoria. Claro… Si a eso se le puede considerar un verdadero desafío."

-"¡No me importa si son extraterrestres, no permitiré que esto se quede así! ¡Destruyeron nuestra escuela!" Exclamó Someoka. El capitán miró a su alrededor, y vio como todos sus compañeros le aseguraron lo mismo.

-"¡Muy bien chicos, vamos a mostrarles nuestro Futbol!"

-"…Olvídenlo, eso no será necesario." Dijo el alien para luego levantar su balón negro, el cual empezó a cargarse de energía oscura. Dio un pequeño remate, y el esférico comenzó a despedir aire, empujando lejos a todos y destruyendo la caseta del club.

-"¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacer algo así?!" Exclamó Hibiki. El alien simplemente recuperó su balón, y este empezó a despedir una luz intensa. En cuanto esta se apagó, los extraterrestres habían desaparecido.

En cuanto Endou se levantó y fue a ver lo que ocurrió con su caseta… Las palabras no pueden describir el sentimiento de tristeza e ira que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Todos los recuerdos, todos los momentos, todos los entrenamientos que habían pasado por allí fueron destruidos, al igual que su escuela. En medio de la conmoción, el teléfono de Aki empezó a sonar.

-"Es Ichinose…" Murmuró antes de responder la llamada. Al mismo tiempo, el de Natsumi también recibió una llamada.

-"¡¿Cómo?!" Dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

Con la información de ambas llamadas, descubrieron que no solo los extraterrestres también habían destruido Kidokawa Seishuu, sino que también se encontraban en la escuela Kasamino. Ya que esa escuela estaba cerca, decidieron ir a darles caza. Para cuando llegaron, los extraterrestres ya estaban a punto de destruirla.

-"¡No lo hagas!" Exclamó Endou, frenando al líder. El equipo de Raimon corrió hacia el campo de juego, y miró desafiantemente a los extraterrestres.

-"¿Entendí bien? ¿Piensan enfrentarnos en lugar de ese equipo de debiluchos?" Se burló el líder.

-"¡Si, eso es lo que haremos!" Dijo el capitán.

-"Me parece bien." El líder de los extraterrestres miró al capitán del equipo de Kasamino. "Qué esperas, tráenos un balón." Ordenó.

-"¿No vamos a jugar con los suyos?" Preguntó el portero apuntando al balón negro.

-"Olvídalo, hemos decidido jugar a su nivel." Fue la respuesta que recibió.

-"Endou, recuerda que ni Goenji, ni Izayoi, ni Domon ni Ichinose están aquí. Eso significa que Someoka será el único delantero ¿Podrán jugar así?" Advirtió Natsumi. El resto del equipo simplemente le aseguró que todo saldría bien.

Los dos equipos se dirigieron al centro del campo.

-"Quiero saber el nombre de todos. Nosotros somos el equipo Raimon. Soy Mamoru Endou, el capitán."

-"Nuestra dimensión es muy distinta a la suya, así que lo haré entendible para ustedes." Respondió el líder de los extraterrestres. "Nuestra organización se llama Aliea Gakuen, y el nombre de nuestro equipo es Gemini Storm. Mi nombre es Reize. Muy bien, es hora de comenzar."

-"… ¿Y quién será el árbitro? ¿Chewbacca?" Preguntó el castaño.

-"Capitán, en todo caso deberíamos pedir a Han Solo o a Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca no habla nuestro idioma." Dijo Megane, ajustándose las gafas. Se sintió algo ofendido cuando nadie mostró ninguna reacción hacia su comentario. Decidieron dejar que el capitán de Kasamino sea el árbitro, y comenzaron el partido.

Raimon dio el primer saque. Algo confundido por la falta de movimiento de parte de Gemini Storm, Someoka avanzó solo hacia la portería y remató con su Dragon Crash, pero sorprendentemente Reize frenó el tiro con su rodilla y, desde ese mismo punto, pateó a la portería rival. Endou ni siquiera vio que sucedió, por lo cual no tuvo ni una oportunidad contra el remate.

-"Parece que ustedes tienen un dicho muy cierto: Perro que ladra no muerde." Se burló Reize.

El partido continuó de manera similar. Raimon no podía hacer absolutamente nada ante los ataques de Gemini Storm, mientras que Endou fallaba a la hora de detener cualquier tiro. Cuando ya estaban a punto de terminar el primer tiempo, Endou vio que Shishido se había lastimado la pierna.

-"¡Cambio de jugador!" Oyeron una voz familiar. Todos se voltearon al ver como Goenji y Sakuya llegaban corriendo. "¿Puedes levantarte, Shishido?"

-"Sabia que no nos abandonarían." Respondió el del afro. Megane se lo llevó al banquillo, y Reize miró a los delanteros de manera desafiante.

-"¡Manos a la obra, Endou!"

Inmediatamente Endou, Kidou y Goenji atacaron con el Inazuma Break, pero Gorureo lo detuvo con una sola mano, lo cual sorprendió a todos. Dio un pase largo para Diam, y este de una sola chilena logró destruir el The Wall de Kabeyama y marcar otro gol. Aunque Raimon iba perdiendo 0-16, Endou no perdía la esperanza. Todos los intentos del equipo por atacar terminaban siendo rechazados por la defensa, y el cansancio y el dolor ya se empezaba a notar en los rostros de algunos.

-"No lo entiendo, ninguna de nuestras técnicas funcionan…" Murmuró Someoka.

-"Admítanlo, ya llegaron a su límite." Dijo Reize.

-"¡Nosotros no tenemos limite!" Exclamó Endou.

A pesar de las palabras del capitán, Gemini Storm seguía venciendo a Raimon en todos y cada uno de los aspectos. Ninguno de los miembros quedaron en pie para cuando sonó el último pitido. Endou débilmente trató de arrastrarse hacia el balón, pero Reize simplemente se acercó y débilmente lo volvió a lanzar a la portería.

-"Se termina el partido." Afirmó Reize mientras le pasaban su balón negro. "Recuerdo que ustedes también tienen otro dicho: El silencio es más diciente que la palabra imprudente."

Lanzó su balón al aire y, de un solo remate, destruyo la escuela Kasamino. La imagen de la escuela siendo derribada, y las expresiones horrorizadas que formaron los estudiantes, fueron lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

_Sakuya lentamente abrió los ojos, y se sintió algo extrañada al sentir la textura del suelo. Lo último que recordaba era el partido que tuvieron contra los extraterrestres, y la paliza que les dieron. A duras penas, se levantó, y quedó algo espantada al ver el lugar en donde estaba._

_Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un bosque muerto. Los arboles estaban totalmente secos y sin hojas, podía ver lo que parecía carbonilla flotando en el aire y un olor a humo invadió sus fosas nasales. _

_Caminó sin rumbo por ese lugar macabro durante varios minutos, hasta que escuchó lo que parecía ser un susurro._

_-"Por fin alguien se fija en mi…" Logró reconocer que era la voz de Jin._

_Muy confundida, trató de seguir las palabras, pero no encontró a nadie. De repente, oyó otro susurro._

_-"…Eso es lo que caracteriza nuestro juego." Esta vez, oyó la voz de Handa._

_-"Prometo no hacer más travesuras…" Agregó la voz de Shishido._

_Entonces, la chica empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mientras por un segundo podría jurar que todos los colores del lugar se habían invertido. En cuanto el dolor se fue, levantó la mirada y vio las siluetas de Jin, Handa, Shishido y Shourin mirándola fijamente sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Cuando ella se levantó, los cuatro, exactamente al mismo tiempo, extendieron sus brazos y le ofrecieron la mano, sin cambiar la expresión en sus rostros. De repente, una barrera de fuego empezó a formarse frente a ellos, mientras Sakuya corría desesperadamente para intentar alcanzarlos. Sin embargo, fue consumida por las llamas, mientras sus compañeros simplemente observaban, aun sin cambiar sus expresiones._

* * *

Sakuya volvió a abrir los ojos rápidamente. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, y se calmó un poco al ver que se encontraba en su propia habitación. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para secarse el sudor que ese sueño le había causado, y luego fue a la cocina para encontrarse con su hermano sentado frente a la mesa, con una taza de café en una mano y el periódico en la otra.

-"Hasta que despertaste." Dijo Kaito sin despegar los ojos del diario.

-"Esos sujetos nos dieron una paliza…" Murmuró Sakuya.

-"Y que lo digas… Mira esto." El adulto le pasó el periódico, y la chica comenzó a leer el artículo sobre la destrucción de las escuelas causadas por Gemini Storm. "También estuvieron en el Instituto Occult y en Mikage Sennou… No tuvieron ni una sola oportunidad."

-"Ya veo…" Dijo la peliplateada antes de dejar el diario y prepararse una taza de té. Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que a Sakuya se le ocurrió una pregunta. "¿Quién me trajo a casa?" Murmuró sin interés de saber la respuesta, pensando que serían Goenji o Kidou, o quizá una de las asistentas. Lo que diría Kaito, sin embargo, no se lo esperaba para nada.

-"Fue Kazemaru."

-"¿Kazemaru?" Preguntó extrañada.

-"Así es. En serio, deberías haber visto la cara de desesperado que tenía." Eso la sorprendió un poco. Kazemaru era uno de los que más abuso habían recibido durante el partido, debió haberle costado muchísimo llevarla hasta su casa. "Por cierto, también me dijo que…"

* * *

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, Sakuya corrió hacia el hospital y entró en la habitación donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

-"¡Chicos!" Exclamó, olvidando por completo que estaba en un lugar donde se supone que tiene que haber silencio. Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta que los hospitalizados eran el mismo grupo que había visto en su sueño: Jin, Handa, Shishido y Shourin. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

-"Sakuya… ¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Endou, quien también estaba de visita. La delantera les confesó lo que había visto en su pesadilla.

-"Así que dices que nos viste en un sueño, luego te llamamos y terminaste chocando contra una barrera de fuego…" Dijo Handa, tratando de asimilar lo que Sakuya les acababa de decir.

-"Seguro no es nada, todo el mundo sueña cosas raras de vez en cuando." Le aseguró Shishido.

* * *

Endou, Sakuya y Aki regresaron al Instituto Raimon… O lo que quedó de él. El portero se metió en los restos de la caseta del club, y sacó el único balón que estaba en condiciones. Cuando salió, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Goenji, Kidou, Haruna y Natsumi.

-"Debí suponer que estarían aquí." Dijo la pelirroja. "Aunque este lugar sea un desastre, les preocupa. ¿No es así?"

-"Pase lo que pase, nunca perdonaré a Aliea Gakuen. El Futbol no sirve para destruir edificios ni para perjudicar a las personas… ¡Les mostraremos el verdadero significado del Futbol!" Exclamó el capitán, a lo cual sus compañeros, los que estaban presentes y los que llegaron en aquel momento, le dieron la razón.

-"Esto es el colmo. No son de este planeta, así que no puedes tomarte las cosas a la ligera." Dijo Someoka.

-"No importa que oponente sea, no daremos un paso atrás. Tienes todo mi apoyo, Endou." Agregó Kazemaru.

-"Será un nuevo desafío para el equipo de Raimon ¿No es así?" Dijo Ichinose.

-"¡Jugaremos por todos nuestros amigos que fueron hospitalizados!" Exclamó Domon.

-"Cielos, nos enfrentaremos con un equipo de extraterrestres…" Murmuró Kurimatsu.

-"Como formo parte de Raimon, mi deber es ayudar." Dijo Kabeyama, aunque estaba temblando.

-"Si logro derrotar a los extraterrestres, seré recordado durante la historia… ¡Perfecto! Pueden contar conmigo." Terminó Megane.

-"Pero… ¿Esperarán a que los demás se recuperen? No hay suficientes jugadores en el equipo." Dijo Natsumi.

-"Aun así, tenemos que hacerlo…" Murmuró el portero.

-"¡Exactamente, su deber es enfrentarlos!" Exclamó el entrenador Hibiki, quien llegó junto al director.

Los dos los guiaron hasta un ascensor que estaba dentro del Salón Relámpago (Un pequeño viaje del cual Sakuya no quiso formar parte…), y los dejaron sorprendidos cuando les enseñaron las instalaciones donde Souichirou Raimon los esperaba.

-"Me da gusto ver que todos se encuentran bien. Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder: Esos seres seguirán destruyendo todo lo que encuentren a su paso. Nuestro deber es reformar el equipo Raimon para crear el equipo más poderoso de toda la tierra."

-"¡Señor, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso! No lo defraudaremos. ¡Vamos compañeros, después de ser los mejores del país seremos los mejores del universo!" Afirmó Endou.

-"Bueno, ya que dices eso, entonces creo que ya pueden irse. Endou, confiamos en ustedes." Dijo Hibiki.

-"Entrenador ¿Por qué dice eso?" Preguntó Kazemaru.

-"Porque no pienso ir." Fue la respuesta del entrenador, la cual tomó a todos por sorpresa.

-"Verán muchachos, le pedí un favor muy especial a Hibiki. Se trata de algo indispensable para poder enfrentar a Aliea Gakuen." Agregó Souichirou.

-"Pero… ¿Entonces nos quedaremos sin entrenador?" Dijo Endou con un tono serio. Entonces, las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para que entrara una mujer adulta con cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y ojos azules.

-"La presentare: Ella es Hitomiko Kira, será su nueva entrenadora." Volvió a hablar el padre de Natsumi.

-"…Esto es un poco decepcionante, presidente. No me esperaba a un grupo de niños llorones que no saben qué hacer sin un entrenador." Dijo Hitomiko con un tono de voz indiferente. "¿En verdad podemos dejar nuestro futuro en las manos de estos niños? Además, ellos ya perdieron en una ocasión contra los extraterrestres."

-"…Con más razón debemos ganar." Interrumpió Endou. "Estoy seguro que esa última derrota nos guiará a la victoria."

La entrenadora volvió a mirar al equipo.

-"Eres digno de admiración, pero mi estilo de Futbol es totalmente distinto al tuyo. ¡Será mejor que se preparen!"

-"Disculpe, entrenadora…" Sakuya habló después de haber estado en silencio por demasiado tiempo. "¿No la he visto en algún otro lugar? Su rostro se me hace familiar…" Hitomiko examinó a la peliplateada antes de responderle.

-"Lo siento, pero debes estar confundiéndome con alguien más. Nunca antes te había visto en mi vida."

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y Kazemaru había decidido acompañar a Sakuya a su casa solo por cortesía. Los dos iban en silencio, ya que no tenían ningún tema para hablar que no sea sobre la nueva entrenadora.

-"Por cierto, Kazemaru… Gracias por llevarme a casa después del partido. Después del golpe que te dieron en las costillas debó haber sido muy difícil…" Agradeció la peliplateada, algo avergonzada.

-"No hay de qué. Tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mí." Respondió el defensa mientras sonreía.

-"Bueno, ya llegamos a mi casa… De nuevo, muchas gracias." Dijo Sakuya antes de hacer algo inesperado: Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Kazemaru antes de soltar una risita y entrar corriendo a su casa. El peliceleste se quedó allí parado, tocándose la mejilla donde habían aterrizado los labios de Sakuya. Sonrió, y se dirigió hacia su residencia.

Oh, si Sakuya hubiera sabido que ese beso marcaría el inicio de un problema mucho más grave que los extraterrestres…

* * *

_-"Equipo Raimon: ¡Vengan Pronto! Hubo un ataque alienígena en la prefectura de Nara." _Fue el mensaje que recibieron todos los miembros de Raimon a la mañana siguiente. Todos se reunieron en la sala de control… Todos excepto Goenji, quien estaba atrasado. Los presentes vieron el informe policial sobre el ataque de los extraterrestres y los balones oscuros que utilizaban.

-"Y la información más reciente que recibimos… Es que Aliea Gakuen secuestró al ministro." Dijo Souichirou. En cuanto dijo eso, el peliblanco finalmente llegó.

-"Lamento llegar tarde…" Dijo con un tono de voz preocupado.

-"Por fin estamos todos reunidos. Al parecer, un misterioso grupo secuestró al ministro Zaizen, y se piensa que tiene una cierta relación con la famosa Aliea Gakuen." Resumió el padre de Natsumi. "Hitomiko, cuida bien del equipo. Toda la información que consigamos será retransmitida a la Caravana Inazuma."

-"¿La Caravana Inazuma?" Preguntó Endou. Hibiki los guió hasta un garaje, donde se encontraron con un gran autobús decorado con un rayo, como era el estilo de Raimon.

-"Esta es la Caravana Inazuma. Es una base de primera línea la cual se enlaza con la oficina del entrenador." Dijo el director Shinzou.

-"Van a necesitar una nueva base si piensan enfrentarse a los extraterrestres, y este vehículo es perfecto para eso." Agregó Hibiki. Después de que Furukabu ayudara a subir todo el equipaje, el ex-entrenador les dedicó unas últimas palabras. "Confiamos en ustedes, muchachos. Estoy seguro de que ustedes derrotarán a Aliea Gakuen, y pase lo que pase: Sigan adelante."

-"¡Entendido! ¡Muy bien amigos, hagámoslo!" Exclamó el capitán antes de que todos subieran a la caravana.

Kazemaru tomó su asiento, y en cuanto vio que Sakuya pasaba por el que estaba junto a el pensó en pedirle que se siente junto a él, pero Endou le ganó el lugar.

-"¡Muy bien, Kazemaru! ¿Estás preparado?" Dijo el portero, totalmente ajeno a las intenciones del defensa.

-"Si, Endou…" Respondió, con un pequeño tono de molestia cuando vio que Sakuya tomaba el asiento junto a Goenji.

-"¡Caravana, prepárense para salir!" Se oyó la voz de Hitomiko por todo el autobús. Este empezó a subir por una plataforma, y subió por el camino que había salido de debajo del campo de Futbol de la escuela.

-"Natsumi, una pregunta… ¿Por qué motivo construyeron todo esto? ¿Los Inazuma Eleven también se enfrentaron contra extraterrestres hace 40 años?" Le preguntó Sakuya a la chica que estaba en el asiento detrás del suyo.

-"La verdad, no tengo ni idea…" Respondió la pelirroja.

-"¡Caravana Inazuma, en marcha!" Exclamó el capitán, a lo cual el autobús finalmente arrancó y los llevó a su primer destino: Nara.

* * *

En la prefectura de Nara, el Servicio Secreto se encontraba debatiendo sobre qué hacer ahora que el ministro había sido secuestrado.

-"Después del ataque, acordonamos el área para asegurarla… Sin embargo, aún desconocemos el paradero del ministro." Dijo uno de sus miembros. Una chica con cabello rosa y un pequeño gorro miraba el balón negro furiosa.

-"…Lo encontraremos a como dé lugar. Y nosotros, los SP Fixers, seremos los encargados de rescatar a mi papá."

* * *

**Por favor, no me maten…**

**¡Si, ya se lo que ocurrió la última vez que se me ocurrió un romance con Kazemaru, pero no es nada de lo que piensan! Es solo que estaba pensando sobre qué hacer sobre el eventual romance que va a haber entre Sakuya y ya-saben-quien… Y entonces me dije: "¡Vamos, un romance clásico es aburrido!" Y entonces, me acordé del… Ugh… Capítulo 7 original, y entonces decidí que no podía dejar a Kazemaru en la nada. Así que… ¡Triángulo amoroso incoming! **

**¡Hasta Otra!**

**En el próximo capitulo…**

**-"¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Endou!" Todos se voltearon al oír una voz familiar… La voz de un viejo amigo que había tenido que abandonar el equipo por razones que estaban fuera de su poder.**

**-"¡Matsuno! ¡Cuánto tiempo!"**


End file.
